The Pink Devil of Zero
by Matt3265
Summary: Having participated in two separate Squad Jams, and successfully killing Pitohui in-game, LLENN (Karen IRL) was gain on getting back to playing GGO for fun. However, due to being summoned into a strange new world by Louise de la Valliere, it will have to wait. In a world filled with magic, with Darling P. by her side, LLENNs new adventure begins. *Takes place after S1 SAO GGO Alt.
1. Prologue: The Summoning

_**Disclaimer: Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online and Familiar of Zero, all music (Openings and Endings) listed, belong to their respective owners. This is a non-proft FanFic, and I own nothing at all. First timer so please let me know of anything at all so I can write responsibly. ~Matt21400**_

* * *

 **The Pink Devil of Zero**

 **Prologue: The Summoning**

* * *

 **LINK START!**

* * *

 _Location: Gun Gale Online - Desert Ruins_

With everything that had transpired in the 2nd Squad Jam, it was nice for Karen Kohiruimaki (LLENN in-game) to be able to enjoy GGO again. After _that_ however, it'll be awhile before she'll feel more at ease around Pitohui, the girl across from her left shoulder.

"Come on LLENN, couldn't we meet up again IRL!" Pitohui exclaimed.

"No thanks," LLENN says bluntly. "Shouldn't you be preparing for your next concert? Goushi was mad you know."

Pitohui smirks. "Oh~, do the both of you message each other? I'll give him to you if you want~."

That statement only infuriated LLENN further. "I don't need him! Besides, you should be treating your partner better!" LLENN decided to cut it off there. "Okay, this conversion is finished."

"Darn." Pitohui pouts at that and puts her arms behind her head. "Whatever, even though I'm finally getting to play GGO with LLENN again ..." She looks of into the distance with a relaxed tone. "But this game's fun, ain't it?"

"You're right," LLENN says as she looks off to what Pitohui is staring at. They both see that a few players are shooting at a giant sand worm with laser rifles. "A game is a place where you can let loose and have fun. It isn't a place where you risk your life."

"Sorry about that! I'll never do that ever again. As long as I live, they'll be many different ways that I can enjoy myself."

Although LLENN is relived to hear that... "That's fine, but ... you're still merciless when you fight, Pito." Pitohui will still be Pitohui. "You still have that attitude of doing whatever it takes to win."

"What can I say? But I'd never anybody would outdo me in that regard."

"Hm, who would that be?"

The first thought that came to Pito's mind was a "certain sniper" which she quickly dismissed from her brain "Eh-!"

LLENN gets confused for a moment "Eh?"

"Listen you-"

* **BOOM!**

A loud explosion cuts off whatever Pitohui was going to say that startles them both. With that signal the both of them ready their weapons, and set out to take down their target.

 _They fell for it!_

 _They fell for it!_

* * *

 _Location: Halkeginia – Tristain_

It was the day of the familiar summoning rituals at the Tristain Academy of Magic. Many of the students have summoned a wide variety of familiars, even with _Guiche de Gramont_ having summoned a mole. As Guiche observed his own familiar he look over to what _Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst_ had summoned.

 ***BLEH~!**

"A salamander ... Kirche summoned that?" Guiche says while other students exclaim their surprise as well.

"If you don't mind my saying, you've summoned quite the familiar there haven't you Miss Zerbst?" Professer Jean Colbert says as well.

Kirche looks up to the professer as she pets her newfound familiar. "Thanks Mr. Colbert. It fits my code-name perfectly: Kirche the Fever." Guiche ponders on that statement for a moment while focusing on his own familiar.

"Alright then, has everyone had their turn?" Colbert announces.

"No, not quite." Kirche says while looking over her shoulder towards a crowd of students. "Miss Vallière hasn't done it." The person to who'm she's referring to is _Louise de la Vallière_ or as to what others call her as _The Zero_ due to her minimal succession in magic. Louise gets startled for a moment only to frown in irritation at being called out on. Other students start talking amongst themselves, doubting that she'll summon anything at all, as Louise comes up towards the center of the field.

"With all your boasting you should be able to summon up something more amazing then this, right Louise?" Kirche also doubted Louise, but wanted make sure for herself.

"Of course!" Louise was confident that she could perform the summoning spell. At first she had doubts due to her "mishap" with the transfusion spell yesterday, but for reasons unknown, in the back of her mind right now, she had no doubts to speak of. It was now or ever, and she needed all the confidence she could muster. As Louise readies her wand she has but only one thought:

' _I'll do it, … I'll prove them all wrong!_ '

* * *

 _Location: Gun Gale Online – Desert Outskirts_

"Man, that was a tough one!" Pitohui exclaims. "Who knew that Giant Spiders could be such a hassle?" The foe that both LLENN and Pitohui fought appeared to be an event boss named [ _Zetsobou the Spider King_ ]. It's had unique attacks like acid webs that could paralyze players, and spawn normal sand spiders. "But hey, that rare drop we got was well worth it, right LLENN?"

LLENN agreed on that notion. "Yeah, but are you sure you don't need it Pito? You did get in the last attack bonus." The rare drop LLENN is referring to is an item called [ _Scavenger Ring_ ], that will replenish ammo over time.

"Nah, I'd rather not. Think of it as a late birthday present from me to you, ok LLENN~!"

' _I don't know how I feel about that ..._ '. with Pitohui giving a suggestive wink, it's hard for LLENN to interpret what she meant by that. "Pito... I'm glad you remembered my birthday but-"

* **RING!**

"Hold that thought," Pitohui says while opening up her menu to view the message she just received.

"Ah man, I gotta log out for now~". Pitohui proceeds clasps her hands above her head. "Sorry that I couldn't stay in longer , but I'll make it up to you." She then proceeds to press the "log out" button. "I promise~!"

"Ah, Pito wait-!" before LLENN knew it, Pitohui disappeared into a red mist. "Darn." Now LLENN will have to wait before she can find out. "Oh well, I guess I'll see if Miyu wants to-"

 _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!_

"Huh?" Before LLENN could think about getting her friend to log on, she hears the distinct voice of a young girl. It startle her at first, but readies her weapon toward the direction it came from.

"Who's there?!" ' _Is a player trying to get the jump on me? No that can't be it since what she just said doesn't sound like a threat._ '

 _My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call!_

This only causes even more confusion for LLENN. "Hey, are you there? Show yourself you coward!"

 _I wish from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!_

In turn causes LLENN to get furious. "Oh, that's it! Ready or not here I-"

 ***FWOOSH!**

"AHH!" LLENN immediately proceeds to jump and duck her head under in fear that she was going to get shot. However, she felt nothing at all and slowly opens her eyes to see... "Eh?" A bright green shaped oval right in front of her. ' _What the heck is this … ?_ ' She honestly doesn't know what it is at all. With no icon of any sort, she could only guess what it could entail. ' _What should I do? Ok, let's think … um~, maybe I have to shoot it?_ ' LLENN readies _Darling P._ (Pink P90) and fires a single shot into it.

.

.

.

 _'Nothing, not even an immortal object?'_ Shooting at it didn't work, much to LLENNs dismay. _'Right, let me think. Hmmmmmmm … , ah! Maybe it's some kind of secret dungeon gateway. That has to be it!_ ' "Alright, here goes nothing". She proceeds to slowly walk up and places a hand on the "gateway". ' _Alright now wha-_ ' In an instant, it consumes her hand. "EH~!" With utter disbelief the green oval is now trying to suck her in. "No, no, no, let go of me!" She proceeds try and run, but even with her AGI build it was difficult to break free from its grasp. "Why is this happening~!" In the next instance, LLENN was consumed, while holding onto _Darling P._ and immediately vanished from the world of Gun Gale Online.

* * *

 _Location: Halkeginia – Tristain_

It all happened so fast that LLENN couldn't even think anymore, along with her eyes being clamp shut. ' _Ow, ow, ow, … what just happened?'_ She takes a moment to reel in her own senses, while slowly opening up her eyes. ' _I feel … grass? It smells … clean? I see-'_

"Who are you, peasant?" Louise asks.

"BWAH!" LLENN shouts while quickly sitting up wide eyed. This startles the pink-haired girl, and the other people around her. LLENN soon realizes what just happened and apologizes. "Ah, sorry! Wait, green grass and clean air? And … Eh?" While looking around she spots teenagers with odd looking cloths that it almost seems like it belongs in a different game, and not GGO. If you were to add in the weird fantasty creatures she'd almost mistake this for _Alfheim Online_ if it weren't for them all having normal ears. She takes a moment to make sure that she isn't that insanely tall avatar from when she first tried playing VR games. ' _Oh thank goodness! I'm still tiny and cute!_ '

"Don't you understand our language? Where do you come from?"

LLENN turns back "Eh, umm … sorry could you speak to where I can't understand you?"

"Exactly what I'd expect from someone who boasted like you did!" LLENN looks other to so a tan red-headed woman, but to her the _biggest_ factor was... 'Why are they so big …? _'_ LLENN thought with an odd expression. "To think that you actually summoned a pea-"

"She's so tiny~!"

"So adorable~!"

"So cute~!"

Kirche was dumfounded as random students started praising the small munchkin.

Louise didn't bother to listen, however. "I just made a small mistake that's all."

"Louise the Zero always seems to live up to expectations!" a student named Malicorne states. That was what got everyone actually laughing.

LLENN was still confused, and decided to speak to the pink-haired girl again. "Excuse me-"

"SHUT UP!" Louise yells causing LLENN to cover her ears. "Mr. Colbert!"

"Yes Louise," Colbert answers back.

"Um … can I try that summoning spell again?"

"I can't allow that."

"What, why?!"

"The summoning ritual is sacred, and effects a mages entire life. Trying a second time would be a blasphemy to the ritual itself! Whether you like it or not, this girl has been chosen as your familiar and nothing can change that."

' _These people are crazy..._ ' With all that she's seen, LLENN is more than confused at this point.

 _' Maybe I should leave..._ ' LLENN tries to slowly crawl away but then Louise grabs her before she could get away.

"But Mr. Colbert, I've never heard of using a peasant girl as a familiar!" Louise exclaims but only brought about more laughter into the mix.

"Even if there are no records of it, there are no exceptions Miss Vallière. Now if you would please continue with the ritual."

Louise is baffled. "WHAT?!" Never in her life would she have ever thought she'd have to... "With this?!" She empathizes as she pokes LLENNs back with her magic wand.

"Ow, don't poke me!" LLENN tries to grab to want but falls face first as Louise raises it back up.

"Finish the ritual, or I'll be forced to summarily expel you from this institution."

Louise couldn't believe what she was hearing, but sighed in defeat. "I guess I have no choice."

LLENN looks around herself with a questioning look. "Can anyone please tell me what's going on?" As Louise walks up to her LLENNs instincts kick in as she slowly tries to scoot back away from her.

"You should be thankful for this. Normally someone of noble birth never does something like this for a peasant girl," Louise says while readying her wand.

"Eh?" LLENN could only watch on in confusion as Louise continues the ritual.

"My name is Louise de la Vallière." She points her wand at LLENNs forehead.

"What are you-" As LLENN tries to question her once more she notices that shes bending down for some reason.

"Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make her my familiar" Louise recites as she proceeds to hold LLENNs right cheek.

 _'Wait, this is …!_ ' A certain memory starts to resurface as she realizes what's about to happen.

 _Yup. Your cute in real life too._

 _I like you~._

"W-Wait a second!" LLENN exclaims while flailing her arms in front of the pink-haired girl.

"Come on, would you please still?" Louise says while moving LLENNs arms away.

"No, stop please! I-I do-don't w-want t-to k-k-k-ki~!" LLENNs face turns bright red. ' _What should I do! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do! Plan, plan, plan, I don't have a plan for this! It's... over!_

 _ **Don't give up!**_

' _Darling P.?_ '

 _ **LLENN... I'll protect you!**_

As Louise tries to finish the summoning ritual she feels something odd on her lips like a metal pole. She slowly opens her eyes, to find out that she wasn't kissing her familiar, but an odd looking pink object. It looked similar to a weapon that the Royal Musketeers, but that was besides the point. As Louise slowly put it down she looked and realized one thing:

My familiar is gone!

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Play TV Version – [ _Ryuusei by Eir Aoi_ ]

(Will make a typed up version on what you would see in Pink Devil of Zero OP later on.)

* * *

 _Very late at night submission, but hope everyone enjoys!_

 _Matt21400_

* * *

 **Next time: Chapter 1 – New World**


	2. Chapter 1: New World

Note: Sorry, the Prologue will updated later on fixing spelling errors. Forgot to do a "major" proofread, but will make sure to from now on. Also forgot that my profile name was "Matt3265" and not "Matt21400" so I'll keep that in mind. Probably... ~Matt3265

 _ **Disclaimer: Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online and Familiar of Zero, and all music (Openings, Endings, etc.) listed, belong to their respective owners. This is a non-profit FanFic, and I own nothing at all. First timer so please let me know anything at all so I can write responsibly. ~Matt3265**_

* * *

 **The Pink Devil of Zero**

 **Chapter 1: New World**

* * *

 **LINK START!**

* * *

 _Location: Halkeginia – Tristain_

LLENN was definitely in a bind. As the pink-haired girl in front of her started to proceed towards her face, she starts to panic. ' _What should I do! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do! Plan, plan, plan, I don't have a plan for this! It's... over!_ '

 _ **Don't give up!**_

' _Darling P.?_ '

 _ **LLENN... I'll protect you!**_

As LLENN looked over at her weapon, it came to her. In desperate situations, Darling P. was her shield. She protected her when worse came to worse. LLENN couldn't just give up, and let it happen again. She needed to act fast, and then she could sort out the details later. LLENN gives one last look towards the girl before making her move. "Sorry."

In a swift motion, LLENN shoves her weapon right in front of the girls' face, and performs a backward roll up to her feet. ' _And now, run!_ ' Turning back, LLENN goes off around the building before looking back in the direction she was previously at.

' _I'll come back for you Darling P., I promise!_ ' As LLENN finishes her thought, she takes a moment to look around. Odd, castle-like buildings are around the area, as well as a large stone wall that goes around the whole vicinity. ' _What is this place? It's definitely not GGO, that much I can tell. Let me check my terminal to make sure._ ' LLENN sighed in frustration as the terminal showed to have no signal. "Figures. What am I supposed to do now~? Hmm, maybe I shou- wait... why can't I feel the ground?"

Before LLENN could think on her next plan of action, she looks down to her feet to realize that she is slowly starting to float in the air! "What the- hey! Someone get me down from here!" LLENN starts flailing her arms once again before suddenly soaring of into the opposite direction.

"Your familiar is quite troublesome Louise," Guiche says as he brings back the said familiar with his levetation spell.

"A familiar running away from her master. Ha, that's hilarious!" Kirche exclaims will trying to hold in her pending laughter.

"Shut it!" Louise yells. "Just bring her here so I can finish things up already!" Louise was not happy about her familiar double crossing her with whatever that pink object was. She didn't want to use force, but now was left with no other choice.

"Alright then". With a single flick of his rose-wand LLENN came down like a flying bullet, and without thinking, she curled up into a ball.

 _' AHHHH~! '_

 ***SKRRK!**

When LLENN hit the ground, she became a literal "human bowling ball" and proceeded towards Louise. As Louise took notice of how fast her familiar was approaching, she put up her right foot to stop her.

* **BONK!**

With the dust cloud, that was made from the crash, slowly disappearing, Louise now has her foot planted right on LLENNs head. She then pushes LLENNs head back causing her to fall back onto the grass.

"Ow, that hurt~!" LLENN exclaims as she stares at... "Who did tha-, " before she could finish, her arms were pushed down to the grass. She looked to find that it was the pink-haired girl, the one that was trying to kiss her! "No sto- NMPH!" LLENN failed to stop the inevitable, and had once again locked lips with another girl. ' _Why~?_ ' Once again, LLENN promptly jerked her head back before putting her arm to face.

"Very well, the contract has been completed, and a bond has been made," Colbert says as Louise slowly stood back up.

"He doesn't care at all?!" LLENN mutters to herself in disbelief at how calm he is. Before LLENN could say anything else, her body, along with her right hand, started to burn up. "EH!? What do you just do to me?!"

"It will be over soon. It's just the familiar runes being burned onto you," Louise says as LLENN clutches her right hand in pain. In a bright flash, a unique set of runes begin to inscribe themselves into her hand, and out throw her pink glove as well. Colbert takes notice of it as he had never seen them before, and takes a quick sketch of it in his notebook. He would have to look into them later on at the library. Who knew what those runes could entail.

Before LLENN could pass out, she looks around and finds _Darling P._ on the ground right next to her, and gives one last thought before her eyes clamp shut:

' _Darling P. ... , I'm so sorry..._ '

* * *

~ TV Version – [ _Ryuusei by Eir Aoi_ ]

* * *

' _… Urgh … where … am I...?_ '

LLENN slowly opens her eyes to see herself in room of sorts. She then slowly picks herself up and notes that it indeed was a room, and a well kept one at that.

' _Was it all... a dream?_ ' LLENN looks down at herself once again. ' _No, can't be. I still have my GGO avatar._ '

"So you've finally decided to wake up." LLENN turned around finding that it was _her_ once again with her arms crossed.

"It's you!" LLENN exclaims while slightly blushing.

"I've thought about it long enough. As much as I dislike it, I'm going to have you as my familiar." Louise says while walking to her dresser. "You should be honored."

LLENN still can't understand a word she's saying. She proceeds to quickly stand up while pointing her finger at her in frustration. "Listen you! I don't know what your trying to tell me, but- eh...?"

Before LLENN could speak any further, she blushes even further as the girl starts undressing herself right in front of her! "Hey, what are you do- PFF!" LLENN was cut off when clothes were thrown at her face.

"Wash those and then iron them." Louise orders. "Even if you don't understand our language, your a familiar. You should be able to understand that at least."

LLENN stares wide eyed at the cloths in her hands. "W-what is this?!"

"You can't even understand a masters orders. I can't believe she's my familiar," Louise mutters to herself. "She's worse than a rabbit."

LLENN looks back at her with a nervous smile. "Are y-you trying to s-s-s-s-seduce me? No that would be s-s-stupid, I mean we're both g-g-g-girls so that's just w-w-w-w-w-wrong in so ways! Y-y-y-yeah that's right, so whatever your trying to do just stop it!" At this point, LLENNs face bright red. "Besides that who even are you?!"

"Ar~gh be quiet!" Louise said while she put her hands on her ears. "I can't hear myself think with all that noise your making!" It was then that Louise got an idea, and promptly put her fist into her palm. "I should use the silencing magic that I learned last year." _' Yeah, that should work!_ ' Louise thinks to herself while picking up her wand. "Ok... , let me think... _Ansur ... Ver … Ang._ "

Calming herself down, LLENN tries to interpret what she just said. "Lancer... bird... on?"

"Notice the tracks, and answer my request right away!" Louise says as she readies her wand towards LLENN. "Silence!"

 ***BOOM!**

"AHH!" An explosion had jut set off right in front of LLENNs face without warning, launching her at the wall behind her. It also knocked LLENNs bunny cap off as well.

"That was strange," Louise says.

After a moment, LLENN slides down onto the pile of hay she was in prior to waking up. "What... was that? Was that a... grenade?" LLENN says as she looks at her _HP_ (Health Points).

 **LLENN: 99%**

 _' Eh, that much?_ ' To LLENN, it was surprising considering that the explosion set off at a point blank range, but that was besides the point. "Hey, what was that for!"

"Hm? I... I can understand you now!" Louise says in surprise.

LLENN blinks. "Eh, wait second. Your saying that you understand me now?"

"Um... yes. Hey, say something else."

"Oh, yes! So... you can speak Japanese, right?"

Even though Louise could hear her perfectly now... "I can't believe this... that was supposed to be a spell of silence. I failed again..." Add one more failure to the check board. "Anyways, what's your name?"

"Hm? Oh, yes ma'm! It's... um..." LLENN took a moment think on whether or not she should use her actual name, Karen Kohiruimaki (Her IRL name). However, quickly put that to the back of her mind since she's still her GGO self. So the obvious the choice was... "LLENN... my name is LLENN."

Louise tried to say it. "Len?"

Oh right, she has to spell it out for her. "Oh, no, no! Sorry, I mean't _LLENN._ L-L-E-N-N."

"LLENN ... ? That's an odd name. Why the extra letters?"

"Don't ask." Otherwise she'd have to explain what a _profile name_ means. "Anyways, can you please tell me why I'm here." Since they can both understand each other now, LLENN goes for a more calmer tone than before.

"I summoned you of course, when I performed my summoning ritual. Your my familiar, see?"

"Familiar... ?" That word sounded _familiar_ ( _pun intended_ ) to LLENN, but where did she hear it from? Oh wait, she knows!

* * *

 _*_ Flashback

Karen Kouhiruimaki is shown laying on her bed while talking to her best friend, Miyu Shinohara.

 _Karen: Ok, what happened in ALO?_

 _Miyu: It was amazing Karen! While was out farming the dungeons I saw the cutest thing ever!_

 _Karen: Oh, what would that be?_

 _Miyu: Yes! See, there was this one player that was a Caith Sith who wielded a dagger._

 _Karen: Alright, what's so special about that?_

 _Miyu: I was getting to that! You see... the coolest thing about her was that she had a~..._

 _Karen: A what?_

 _Miyu:A cute pet dragon that fought alongside her! You'd have to see it yourself to believe it!_

 _Karen: Miyu, you know I only play GGO._

 _Miyu: Oh right, sorry~!_

 _Karen: Your forgiven, but that does sound cool._

 _Miyu: Right~, man what I'd give to have a familiar._

 _Karen: Familiar? Is that what they're called?_

 _Miyu: Nah, they're referred to as "tamable monsters", but that's way too long. I call them familiars because it sounds cooler. Also, if you think about it, familiars are essentially your servants._

 _Karen: Servants?_

 _Miyu: Basically, your their "master" and they live to serve you such as helping you in battles._

 _Karen: I see..._

 _*_ Flashback End

* * *

LLENNs eyed widened as she remembered the conversation she had with Miyu (or Fukaziroh in GGO). ' _I'm a servant … to this ... girl?_ ' LLENN couldn't believe what she was hearing, but decided let it pass for now. She still had more questions for the pink-haired girl.

"Um, ma'm? Could you tell me more about where I am?" LLENN asked.

"You don't know that much?" Louise said in disbelief. "Fine, I'll tell you so listen good."

* * *

 _One explanation later..._

* * *

LLENN starts to list off what she just heard. "So, your saying that this is the magical kingdom of Tristain, on the continent of Halkeginia?"

"Mhm," Louise responds.

"And that you are also a second-year at the institution here." After being levitated into the air and back down over, it's safe to say she's not lying.

Louise, however, felt offended at that statement. "I will not allow my familiar to take such an informal with me."

LLENN quickly apologizes. "Ah, sorry!"

"You're forgiven. Anyways, my name is Louise. Louise de la Vallière."

"Thank you, nice to meet you then Louise!" LLENN exclaims as she extends her hand towards Louise.

Louise smirks as she shakes her hand. "Hmph, of course! I am your master after all."

As the both them finish LLENN continues from where she left off. "Ah yes, about that. Due to you _summoning_ me through your _ritual_ , I'm now supposed to be your familiar. By familiar you supposedly mean like a servant, am I right?"

"Yes, your right," Louise says before giving off a sigh. "Why does my familiar have to be a peasant girl? I wanted something really cool like a dragon, or a griffon! Rrrgh~!"

LLENN felt offended by that. "Hey, that's mean!" As LLENN looks around once more she notices one other thing. "AH! Excuse me Louise, but have you seen my gun, Darling P. around?"

"You mean the thing that you shoved into my face before ran away?" Louise exclaims while her eye twitches. "Also, if you ever try something like that again I'll put you on metal leash. Am I clear?!" Louise starts to form a dark aura around herself.

' _Scary...!_ ' "Yes ma'm! So... do you know?"

Louise sighs. "Yes, it's right here." Louise turns around, picks up the gun in question, and turns back holding it up for LLENN to take back. "Here."

"Thank you~!" LLENN exclaims while hugging Louise before promptly taking back her weapon. "I finally found you! Yes, yes, yes!" LLENN is now jumping in excitement having gotten back Darling P. "I'm so happy! I can't wait to start shooting with my Darling P.!" LLENN starts hugging it while taking on a loving expression "Every single minute, nine-hundred rounds~! Empty cartridges raining down~! The beautiful sound of metal~!"

"D-disgusting." Louise mutters to herself.

LLENN suddenly takes notice and blushes, putting Darling P. to her right side. "N-n-n-no, it's not what you think!" LLENN sighs. "Hey Louise, could I step outside for a moment please?"

"Are you trying to run away again?" Louise says raising her eyebrow.

"No ma'm! I... I just need some time to think to myself, you know?" It's been one heck of a day for LLENN, no doubt about that.

Louise hesitated for a moment before promptly giving a heaving sigh. "Fine... fine... , but you'd better come back!"

"Yes ma'm!" LLENN salutes as she approaches the door. "Oh, and it was nice meeting you! I hope we can get along!"

Louise looks away from her. "Yeah, whatever you say peasant girl."

' _I have a name you know..._ ' LLENN thought before shutting the door behind her. _' I need some fresh air..._ ' As she makes her way through the hallway and down a spiral staircase, LLENN notices two people: A short, blond-haired boy, and medium length, brown-haired girl. She promptly hides while putting a hand to her ear to listen.

"You know that I've been told that I'm very good at making souffles," the brown-haired exclaims.

"I would love to have a chance to sample one of the them," the blond-haired boy declares.

"Ah, you really mean it!"

"Yes, of course I do Katie. Don't you know by now that I would never lie to you."

The girl in questions clasp her hands together while hearts flutter around her. "Oh Lord Guiche~!"

"There is absolutely nothing behind my feelings for you."

' _I know I shouldn't be nosy, but..._ ' LLENN thinks before noticing the wand in his hands. _' Hold on... that rose! '_ Before LLENN was brought down from her brief levitation, she caught a quick glimpse at someone flicking a rose. ' _Then that means... he's the one who...!_ ' "Hey, you!"

Both Guiche and Katie turn around towards her direction. "Oh, it's that peasant girl Louise summoned," Guiche says.

Katie comments on LLENN as well. "You mean the one from todays ritual? It was quite a stir among the first-year students too."

"She suddenly ran off, to which I had to drag her back to Louise. Isn't that right, peasant?"

"So you were the one that bought me back to the courtyard! Why?!" LLENN exclaims.

"I had no choice."

"You... forget it! I'm done here..." LLENN begins to proceed walk towards entrance outside.

Guiche wasn't done with her, however. "Hold on."

LLENNs looks back behind her. "Hm, what?"

"A peasant troubling the hands of nobility, and not even a word of thanks?"

"T-thanks? Well, see you around the castle then." LLENN turns back while muttering to herself. "You jerk."

Guiche turns back to Katie. "She's quite a restless fellow, isn't she Katie?"

"I guess so," Katie says.

* * *

As LLENN walked around the academy, she decided to compile her thoughts to better understand the situation she was now in. _' So, it seems that whatever that green gateway was brought me to a completely different world that's separate from GGO. But that can't be right! I'm still playing GGO for all I know! Maybe this is a secret area that hasn't been discovered yet. But my terminal couldn't map out anything due to not having a signal! Then there's Louise, in which she referred to me being "summoned" and her "familiar". If that's so... then... is Louise an NPC, and that this is a hidden quest? No, there was no icon indicating her as one, so that can't be it either. I'm so confused! '_

 ***RING!**

As LLENN rubbed her head in frustration she seemed to hear a notification. "Hm? Wait, is someone messaging me?" To her surprise, she was able to bring up her menu just fine. ' _Huh, I still have my menu. Let's see here... ah! It's from Fuka!_ ' LLENN flicks her finger across, and the messenger opens up.

.

 **[ Fukaziroh: Hiya LLENN! Wanna go monster huntin'! ]**

.

' _Oh, Fuka's playing now? Um... what should I tell her? I can't say, "Oh I can't right now! Stuck in a new world while being a servant to a young girl!" ... so that's out. Guess I'll have to make something up... sorry Fuka._ ' LLENN then types out a new message and responds.

.

 **[ LLENN: Sorry Fuka, I'm kinda on a solo quest at the moment. ]**

.

Before LLENN could close off her menu, she got an instant reply.

.

 **[ Fukaziroh: Aw, but LLENN~... I thought we were partners in crime! ]**

.

LLENN sighs heavily. ' Miyu _..._ ' LLENN proceeds to continue messaging Fukaziroh.

.

 **[ LLENN: I know, but it's really important that I do this solo. ]**

.

 **[ LLENN: I'll join you when I can after finish up here, ok? ]**

.

 **[ Fukaziroh: Hm~, I see. Well if LLENNs willing take the challenge then I will too! ]**

.

 **[ LLENN: Ah, you sure Fuka? ]**

.

 **[ Fukaziroh: Of course, don't you worry! Never underestimate an ALO veteran! ]**

.

 **[ Fukaziroh: I'll blow them all away with Migita and Hidariko! ]**

.

 **[ LLENN: Right... well... good luck! ]**

.

 **[ Fukaziroh: Roger! ]**

.

LLENN promptly closes the message board before yawning. "What a day... I should probably log off for now." LLENN scrolls down towards the logout buttonbefore promptly tapping it once.

…

…

…

' _Eh?_ '

LLENN blinks for a brief moment before pressing the button again.

…

…

…

' _N-nothing..._ '

…

' _WHAT?!_ '

* **TAP!** * **TAP!** * **TAP!** * **TAP!** * **TAP!** * **TAP!** * **TAP!** * **TAP!** * **TAP!** * **TAP!**

 ***TAP! *TAP! *TAP! *TAP! *TAP! *TAP! *TAP! *TAP! *TAP! *TAP!**

' _IT'S NOT WORKING~!_ '

LLENN repeatedly started pressing the button over and over in utter disbelief. ' _No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO! '_ LLENN slowly closes out her menu before falling on her knees in defeat. ' _I... no this can't be... it shouldn't be possible! I'm using the Amusphere, not the Nerve Gear! I should be able to log out! Rrgh, Damn it!_ ' She slams her fist into the ground. "Ow, ow, ow," LLENN exclaims while rubbing her hand.

She should be able to log out of GGO, so why wouldn't it work? Did that mean that if she died here... would she...?! LLENN quickly shook her head putting away that thought. ' _No! That's stupid! This is GGO! This isn't Sword Art Online! I shouldn't be jumping towards to conclusions! '_ LLENN proceeded to slap her cheeks then took slow breaths.

After a minute of calming herself down LLENN quickly opens her eyes. "Alright!" She quickly looks of to the dormitory before briefly sighing to herself. ' _Guess I should be getting back to Louise now. It is getting pretty late._ ' As LLENN proceeded to walk back, she couldn't help but stare at the night sky in awe.

' _Woah... is that..._ ' What LLENN saw were two moons with one being light blue. The other above it slightly to the right with the same color as herself: pink. Looking at them both, LLENN sighs before giving a confident smile.

 _Good grief... I worry too much. Alright, … let's do this!_

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Play TV Version – [ To see the future , sung by _Karen Kohiruimaki – Kusunoki Tomori_ ]

(Will make a typed up version on what you would see in Pink Devil of Zero ED later on.)

* * *

 _Hope everyone enjoys this first chapter!~ Matt3265_

* * *

.

 **.**

 **Next time: Chapter 2 – Pink Familiar**

 **.**

.


	3. Chapter 2: Pink Familiar

Note: To all the favs and follows, and all of you who have reviewed so far, thank you so much! It feels good knowing you like this FanFic! To future questions on how LLENN fits in all of this, don't worry. All will be explained in due time as the story progresses. Patience is key as they say, but it has already been pointed out that LLENN will not have to worry about ammo because of the item she acquired in the prologue, that I will inform on afterwards. With that said, hope everyone enjoys! ~Matt3265

 _ **Disclaimer: Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online and Familiar of Zero, and all music (Openings, Endings, etc.) listed, belong to their respective owners. This is a non-profit FanFic, and I own nothing at all. First timer, so please let me know of anything at all so I can write responsibly.**_

 _ ***the look : The face that LLENN makes while M cried, begging for her not to kill him during the first Squad Jam. Episode 4, and the beginning of Episode 5 to be precise.**_

* * *

 **The Pink Devil of Zero**

 **Chapter 2: Pink Familiar**

* * *

 **LINK START!**

* * *

 _Location: Halkeginia – Tristain_

" _I'm back!_ "

As LLENN re-enters her masters' room, she notices her reading at her desk. "Oh, Louise. Were you waiting the whole time?"

"Of course," Louise says closing her textbook used for her studies on magic. "I still had some questions for you."

LLENN sweat drops. "Oh, right." She looked to notice that Louise changed back to her uniform. "Wait... why did you change back?"

Louise stands up crossing her arms. "In case you were gone for too long, I would've had to chase you down and chain you up. See?" Louise points behind her.

LLENN looks and pales at the chains connected to the bed. "I... see." LLENN looks back at Louise. "H-hey, didn't you wanna ask me some questions?"

Louise blinks. "Hm? Oh right, where are you from anyway?"

LLENN puts a hand to her chin. ' _Hmm, I can't say I'm from Japan since I'm playing a VRMMORPG._ ' She tries thinking back to where _Gun Gale Online_ takes place. She knows it's in an apocalyptic setting, but what's the actual name for it? ' _Let me think... hmm. Hmmmmmm... ah! I know!_ '

"SBC Glocken." LLENN responds.

"SBC Glocken?" Louise repeats confused.

LLENN continues. "Yeah. Where I come from, the air's not clean like it is here, and the environment isn't exactly pretty to look at either."

"Well, I don't believe it."

"Huh?"

"I don't believe such a world exists."

LLENN puts a hand to her head. ' _Of course she wouldn't believe me. It's sounds completely made up!_ ' "Well, believe me or not, it's the truth. Hey, is there any chance that you could send me back there?"

"I can't," Louise says while unbuttoning her cloak.

LLENNs eyes widen. "But why!? You were the one that brought me here so there must be a way to bring me ba- PFF!" LLENN, once again, get's interrupted as a cloak gets thrown over her face. "Stop that!"

Louise ignores her and starts undressing herself again. "No matter who it is or where it comes from, the contract is absolute."

LLENN blushes as she receives more clothes from Louise. "Again, what are you doing Louise!?"

"I'm undressing so I can go to bed," Louise says snapping her fingers.

LLENN looks in surprise as the lights go off. ' More magic, huh? No wonder Miyu likes playing ALO so much. ' When LLENN looks back, Louise is already removing her top. "AHH!" LLENNs blushes furiously as she turns around while closing her eyes. "Could you please stop changing in front of me!"

"Why?" Louise questions.

"B-b-because... i-i-i-it's embarrassing! Don't you care if someone else watches you change?!"

Louise throws her top on LLENNs back. "You, a girl? Your nothing more than a lowly familiar."

LLENN takes the piece of cloth from head and turns back around with an angry expression. "Are you stupid?! Of course I'm a girl, so-!" Before LLENN could retort, another piece of clothing hit her face. "Hey, I told you to stop doing tha-! ... Eh?" LLENN takes a look at what she just picked up, and to her disgust it was her panties. "Disgusting!" LLENN throws them at the wall to her left.

"Like your one to talk," Louise says as she gets dressed for bed.

LLENN turns back to her. "Like I told you, it's not like that!"

"Whatever. Oh, I want you to wash those for me," Louise says as she begins to lay down.

LLENN sweat drops at that. "You want me to do your laundry... can't you just do it yourself?"

"Let me ask you this: Who do you think will be taking care of you from now on?"

"Excuse me?" LLENN raises her eyebrow.

"Look, your my familiar right? Cleaning, laundry, errands, and stuff. Those are to be expected. Also, make sure to have my change of clothes ready in the morning."

LLENN gives off * _the look_ as she hears this. ' _Eh~?_ '

"Don't worry, if you work properly and don't make any trouble I'll be sure to feed you... *yawn... every... day."

' _Does she think I'm a dog or something. No, more like I'm a pet rabbit!_ ' Before LLENN could say anything else, she noticed that Louise was fast asleep. She sighs before picking up all the clothes that were around. ' _I still don't like the fact that I'm a servant. But, I think it's better to try and stick to her good side for now._ ' She looks at the metal chain and shutters. As LLENN shuts the door she whispers towards the girl in a calm tone:

" _Oh well, good night Louise._ "

* * *

~ TV Version – [ _Ryuusei by Eir Aoi_ ]

* * *

" _Hey, you awake Louise?_ "

LLENN lightly taps Louise's shoulder that causes her to slowly open her eyes. Louise turns and looks at her still half asleep. "Hey wait, who are you?"

"Morning Louise, I have your clothes right here. Just like you requested!" LLENN gives a bright smile. ' _Still surprised at how I was able to do it though..._ ' Last night, when LLENN couldn't figure out how to do the laundry the old-fashion way, she found out that she could, surprisingly, store them into her inventory. When she brought them back out, they appeared to be completely clean, as if they were brand new. LLENN would need some free time at some point to figure out how that worked.

Louise slowly sat up while rubbing her eyes. "*yawn, oh... the familiar. The peasant I summoned yesterday."

LLENN frowned and muttered to herself. "I'm not a peasant though." ' _Whatever peasant means here._ '

Louise took her clothes from LLENN and started changing. "Oh good, you got my panties too. I would've had you gone a day without eating if you didn't get me those."

LLENN turned away from Louise as she did. "Y-you can't make me go a day without eating! That's ridiculous!"

"Of course I can, I'm your master. Now, shut up!" She tosses her shirt at LLENNs back.

LLENN turns around while blushing. "What do you need now?!"

"Dress me," Louise ordered.

LLENN raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you a child? Put your own clothes on already!"

Louise was getting irritated. "The nobility never dress themselves, that's what they have servants for!"

"Then who dressed you before, huh?" LLENN smirked.

Louise stuttered. "W-w-wha-! T-t-that's...!" LLENN did have a point there. If Louise didn't have a servant up till now than she would've had to dress herself.

"See Louise, now quit being a baby and get dressed!"

"Hmph! Then I guess you won't be needing to eat then," Louise said looking away while crossing her arms.

That was the last straw for LLENN. "Oh yeah?" In a very swift motion, she proceeded to scroll through her item list while she wasn't looking.

 ***FWOOSH!**

Louise opened her eyes and looked to see..."Hm...? WHAT?!" LLENN sitting down drinking her tea, along with a small assortment of cookies on her lap. "Where did you get those from?!"

"You could say magic, but... *CRUNCH... I'll let you figure that out," LLENN said while popping a cookie in her mouth. ' _GGO is so amazing!_ '

Louise was furious. "Why you little-!"

 ***SWISH!**

"Guh!" Louise stopped herself as LLENN pulled out a knife out of nowhere!

"I think you should get dressed now, don't you think so... master~?" LLENN said smiling with her eyes closed.

"Grrrrrrrr, fine!" Louise stomped over and grabbed her shirt before continuing to dress herself.

LLENN sighed in relief. ' _I know I shouldn't threaten her, but all this talk of nobility really annoyed me._ '

As LLENN finished up her brief snack, Louise was now fully dressed. "Come on, lets go," Louise said while walking over to retrieve her wand.

"Hmm, where to Louise?" LLENN asked.

"We're going down to breakfast of course," Louise responded as she picked up her wand. LLENN jumped up giving confident smile.

" _Hmm! Understood Louise!_ "

* * *

" _Woah~!_ "

LLENN marveled at the size of the banquet hall. Stone statues lined up at both walls, and three rows of long tables scaling the whole entire vicinity, packed to the brim with academy students. ' _Is this what royalty feels like? I wonder what Miyu would think if she saw this place?_ ' Knowing her, it's safe to assume she'd be in heaven. As LLENN walked behind Louise she started to listen in on what people were saying about her.

"Look it's her! The little familiar that the Zero summoned!"

"I wanna pet her so badly!"

"She's so adorable!"

"I don't know how I feel about this..." LLENN sweat drops and mutters to herself.

"Oh look, their here," Kirche said. "The much rumored familiar that ran away, and his master."

LLENN ignored that comment and continued on until Louise stopped at her seat. When she looked down at the table her eyes sparkled at the elegant assortment of food. "T-t-t-this is what you call breakfast?! It's a more of a grand feast!" LLENNs mouth started to water in anticipation.

"Would you hurry up and pull the chair back?" Louise ordered. "You really are inconsiderate."

LLENN shook her head breaking out of her brief trance. "Ah, yes! Sure thing Louise!" That was something she could do, but dressing Louise was still out of the question. "Hey, Louise?! Is there like a special event going on today?! This food looks way too delicious to be for breakfast!" LLENN exclaimed.

Louise's eyebrow started twitching as she started pointing towards the ground.

"Eh, what is it Louise?" LLENN asked before looking down. "Umm... a plate? Louise, what is this?"

"Only nobility are aloud to sit at this table," Louise responds while pointing to the ground. "You, peasant, sit down there."

"What? No way!" When some of the students started to laugh, Louise began getting frustrated. LLENN soon realized that she was making a scene, and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll take my _seat_ then."

Soon after LLENN sat down on the floor, Louise, alongside all the other students began praying for their meal.

" _O great founder and Her Royal Highness, we are once again grateful for the humble meal that you have brought us this morning._ "

' _The only humble meal in this banquet hall is the one right in front of me._ ' LLENNs eyebrows twitch as she stares at the small piece of bread. ' _It's probably stale... I can't eat this!_ ' She also didn't want to just stick with tea and cookies either. Looking around, LLENN notices that the vast majority of them didn't even remotely touch their food. ' _Hmm~, ah! That's it!_ ' She remembered that people praised her due to her cute little avatar. ' _Yeah, that could work! Alright... time for LLENN to get serious! Mission start!_ '

LLENN briefly looked back towards Louise, still eating, and began crawling her way to the opposite table. When she reached her destination, LLENN looked around deciding at who her target should be. ' _Lets see ... him? No, too fat. ... Her? No, too big and bouncy. ...Hmm, ah! Her, definitely her!_ ' The girl LLENN is referring to appeared to be Katie, slowly picking at a piece of chocolate cake. She was most likely thinking about Guiche again. ' _This'll be easy!_ _I already know her, plus the fact that she thought that I was adorable too!_ ' Yup, Katie was the one who made that last comment when LLENN was first walking into the banquet hall. ' _Alright... lets do this!_ ' LLENN slowly walks up towards her target.

"E-excuse me?"

Katie briefly breaks from her trance. "Ah, u-um... yes?"

In the next instant, LLENN clasps her hands together while fluttering her eyes.

"I-if you don't mind me asking... would you mind if I... had your cake? Pretty please?" Flowers could be seen blossoming around her in a colorful fashion.

In less then a second, Katie had hearts fluttering around herself once more. "Aww~, your so adorable! Of course you can have my cake!"

LLENN jumps in excitement. "Ah, thank you so much!" LLENN happily receives the slice and picks up a utensil to begin eating her prize.

"B-but um, Ms. familiar?" Katie asks.

"Yes?" LLENN continues to smile.

"C-c-c-could I p-p-pet you while you eat?"

"Hmm! Go right ahead!"

"Ah, thank you!" Katie slowly began petting LLENNs head.

"*munch! Hmmm~! Delicious, very delicious!" LLENN exclaims as she took her first bite.

"Aw~! Hey, what's your name little familiar?" Katie asks.

"LLENN. L-L-E-N-N." LLENN says before taking another bite.

As LLENN continues to enjoy her cake with Katie petting her as well, the majority of students take notice of the cute scene. While most think it's adorable, some have different reactions.

"W-w-w-why is Katie petting that peasant familiar?" Guiche mutters to himself in disbelief.

"Darn it, I wanted to pet her!" Malicorne cries in jealously.

Louise however, was another story. "That stupid rabbit... how dare she...!" Taking notice of Louise, LLENN sticks her tongue out at her with her eyes closed. As LLENN took one last bite of her cake, she had only one thought.

' _Mission complete!_ '

* * *

' _Ah~! That was so good!_ '

With LLENNs cake finished, both her and Louise make their way outside to the courtyard.

"Normally, the familiars wait outside during the meal until their masters are finished," Louise informs. "I make a special exception for you and let you stay, and _that's_ what you do?"

"Louise, you served me a small portion of stale bread," LLENN bluntly said. "If I'm going to be your familiar, you should probably feed me better and not treat me like a pet." As Louise got slightly irritated, LLENN noticed more students outside. All of them were sitting at tables with their familiars while the maids that were present served them tea and deserts. "Ah, what's that Louise?" LLENN points.

"What, oh. All second-year students have the day off today. We're supposed to communicate with all the freshly summoned familiars."

"Didn't we already do that?"

"Oh~?" A female voice mutters.

"Huh?" "Eh?" Both Louise and LLENN mutter while turning towards the direction the voice came from.

 ***BLAAHH~!**

"AHHH!" LLENN screams putting a hand towards her knife. "Hey, don't scare me like that!"

"Hm? Isn't this your first time seeing a salamander?" Kirche asks.

"Yes, but I've seen my fair share of monsters. It just startled me, that's all," LLENN says while putting her hand back to her side.

"Well I assure you that he's perfectly safe. Under the contract, familiars faithfully obey every order from their master, and they never try to run away. Right Flame?" The salamander, Flame, shakes its tail in response. "Heh." Kirche smirks at Louise.

If there was one thing Louise hated, was Kirche's insults. "Why don't you just shut up!"

Before LLENN could say anything Kirche stood up. "Y'know, I think you just grabbed some peasant nearby and pretended to summon her. I must say, you covered up your lie pretty well with that explosion."

"That's not true! I made a proper summons, it just happened that this girl showed up," Louise argued while pointing at LLENN.

"Hey~!" LLENN pouts.

"Well, it's a perfect familiar for _Louise the Zero_. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha~!" Kirche laughed as she took her leave with Flame in tow.

Louise was furious. "Rrrgh! WHAT IS HER MAJOR MALFUNCTION~!" Louise exclaims while putting up her fist. LLENN was going to ask what the red-haired girl meant by _Louise the Zero_ , but was interrupted. "Don't stand there like an idiot! Bring me tea!"

LLENN deadpanned. "Get it yourself, WOAH!" LLENN ducked under Louise's attempt to slap her.

"Rrgh! Fine then!" Louise says before walking away.

When Louise was gone, LLENN muttered one thing to herself with a sad expression.

" _What's wrong with Louise?_ "

* * *

" _Ok, let me think about this._ "

While LLENN was walking through the courtyard filled with students and their familiars, she had some time to think about one thing: Louise. ' _That girl said that Louise was a "Zero", right? Zero means nothing, like the amount of bullets I have when I empty my magazines. So in a sense, she was calling Louise nothing. Right, now I know that Louise is getting bullied. But what's she's getting bullied for is another question._ ' LLENN was mistaken about Louise. At first glance, LLENN thought she was nothing more than a spoiled girl, but after hearing Louise be referred to as a "Zero", she sort of felt sympathetic in a way. After all, before GGO, before LLENN, Karen had a complex about her height, and thought that people would make fun of her because of it. After playing GGO (and having her hair cut short), however, she later found out that she was respected for it. The ones who did were _SHINC_ or the _gymnastic club_ IRL, the team that she faced off against during the first Squad Jam. LLENN couldn't possibly forget what they told her:

 _You look cool!_

 _Every time we pass by you, we talk about how tall and stylish you are, like a model._

Every time she passed by them she thought they were insulting her, but turned out to be the complete opposite. Maybe it was the same for Louise too. Even if the red-haired girl did insult Louise the way she did, there could be a hidden meaning behind it. To find out the hidden meaning though, LLENN still needed to figure out what made Louise a _Zero_ in the first place. LLENN sighed. "What am I going to do?" When LLENN opened her eyes however, a giant ominous eye with tiny wings was floating right in front of her. "Eh?" She blinked.

"..." it blinked.

LLENN sweatdropped. "Um... hi?"

"..." it blinked again.

"Ummm... do you need something?"

"!" in an instance the eye came up at LLENNs face, blinking one more.

"Woah!" LLENN jumped back while feeling her back hit something...

"Ah!" or someone?

LLENN looked back to see that she had accidentally knocked over a slice of cheesecake off the plate that a maid was carrying. "Oh, sorry about that!" LLENN apologized. "This thing decided to try and jump at me!" LLENN said while shooing off the flying eyeball to wherever it came from.

"That's ok, really I'm fine," the maid says bending down.

"Ah wait! Let me get for- Eh?" LLENN bended down trying to help the maid, but ended up holding her hand instead. They both quickly reeled back in slight embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the maid said with a light blush.

"N-no, no, it was my fault. Don't apologize." With both of them being stood back up again, LLENN placed the desert back on the plate.

The maid took notice of the rune on LLENNs right hand. "Umm, would you happen to be the one that was summoned by Miss Vallière and became her familiar?"

LLENN smiled. "Oh, yes ma'm! You know about me?"

"Are you kidding, that's all everyone's talking about! A peasant getting summoned as a familiar!"

"B-but, ... I'm not a peasant ..." mutters to herself while sweat dropping. ' _Wait, maybe she might know something about this whole peasant and nobility stuff._ ' "Ma'm if you don't me asking, what's the difference between a _peasant_ and _notability_?"

"Hm? Those who can use magic are _nobility_ , and all those who can't are just _peasants_."

LLENN put a fist to her palm. "Now I see... then are you a peasant?" LLENN remembered the maid being excited when referring to her as a peasant, so it was clear that she had respect towards them due to being one herself.

"Hmm! I'm peasant just like you are!" the maid held her hand out. "My name's Siesta, and I have the honor and privilege of serving the nobility here."

LLENN accepts Siesta's kind gesture. "I'm LLENN! Nice to meet you, Siesta!"

"Len?"

Here we go again. "N-no, no. It's spelled L-L-E-N-N."

"LLENN? Y'know, that's a very strange name. Why the extra letters, LLENN?"

"Siesta... I would explain it to you, but-"

"Hey!" a boy, named Guiche, called out.

"Ah?" Siesta muttered while her and LLENN turned seeing Guiche with his hand slightly raised.

"Are you going to bring me my cake?" Guiche requested.

The first thing that LLENN noticed when seeing Guiche was that he was with a girl, but it was not Katie. ' _I have a bad feeling about this. And I definitely don't like it._ ' LLENN thought as her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh, coming right up," Siesta responds.

"Hey, Siesta?" LLENN calls.

"Hmm? What is it LLENN?"

"You mind if I bring that cake to him?"

"But, I'm supposed to do it."

"Don't worry! Just leave it to me, ok!?" LLENN said while giving her a thumbs up.

"Hmm... o-okay. Here." Siesta hands LLENN the plate.

"Thank you." Not only did LLENN hate Guiche for using that spell on her, but now seeing him with someone who wasn't Katie was the last straw. LLENN smirks while listening in. "Heh, this'll be good!"

"Y'know, I've spent the entire night conversing with Verdandi here," Guiche exclaims while petting said mole-familiar.

A blond girl named _Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency_ sweatdropped at that while petting her own familiar: a frog named Robin. "Really... ? All night... wow."

"Yes, those intelligent eyes ...," Guiche says before rubbing his face in (literately). "The sensual texture of his scales ..., I know deep down that it was just destined to become my familiar!"

Montomorency looks away. "Yeah well, do me a favor and keep it buried when your with me..."

Guiche sighs with confidence, just before the plate of cheesecake arrived.

"Enjoy your desert!" LLENN exclaims while placing it down.

"Good," Guiche says. "Now go and bring us more tea."

"Coming right up!" LLENN says turning around.

"Aha, ha. Your familiar is so very cute, just like you are," Guiche complements.

"Thanks, your flattering as always," Montomorency says.

"That may be, but I would never lie to your beautiful eyes."

Montomorency narrows her eyes while frowing. "So you say ..., but I've heard rumors that you've recently gone out with a first-year student."

"B-but that's nonsense," Guiche says. "There's absolutely nothing behind my feelings for you."

"Oh, so sorry. It seams we're all out of tea," LLENN turns while putting her hands together.

"Huh, how do you not have anymore tea?" Guiche questions.

"Sorry, but I'm not allowed to disclose that information to you. But your in luck because we're serving a special today!"

That got Montomorency curious. "Oh, what's the special for today?"

LLENN spread her arms out. "A soufflé!"

"Ahh, could you bring us one peasant?" Momtomorency asked.

"Sure thing, let me get her!"

Guiche puts a hand to his chin. ' _Her? Why can't she just bring i-, wait! Did she say soufflé!_ ' Guiche turns seeing that it was Louise's familiar. "Huh?!"

"KATIE!" LLENN screams with her hands to her mouth.

"Ah, hey LLENN~!" Katie turns before running towards her direction waving.

"AHH~!" Guiche exclaims in shock. "M-M-Momtomorency listen! This place is to rowdy... lets talk over under that tree." He grabs her hand and walk in the opposite direction. "Hurry! Come on!"

"Huh, wait! What is wrong with you?!" Momtomorency asks.

' _Looks like everything's going well, time for the next phase!_ ' LLENN thinks before turning to Katie. "Good morning Katie!"

"You too LLENN! Hey, did you happen to see Lord Guiche anywhere around?" Katie asks.

"Sure, right over there with that blond girl," LLENN says pointing behind her.

"Thanks a bunch LLENN!" Katie exclaims petting LLENNs head before heading off to see Guiche. "Lord Guiche, there you are!"

"Oh, uh... Katie!" Guiche exclaims before putting his hands behind his back. "Uh... hi!" This however, confused Momtomorency.

"I've been looking for you Lord Guiche!" Katie exclaims

"Hmmmm..." Momtomorency hums in suspicion.

"I brought my homemade soufflé for the tea party. Y'know, the one you and I talked about last night."

"O-oh... well that's very-."

Before Guiche could say anything else, Momtomorency interrupted. "Last night?"

"AH! Well you see what I meant was-"

"Give it up, you know that you said you wanted to try out Katie's soufflé. Isn't that right Katie?" LLENN asks with Katie nodding in response.

"Wha-! W-what are you doing!?"

"Your disgusting, y'know that? Can't even face the truth when it's right it of of you." LLENN sighs.

"Gah-!"

"Guiche, what is the meaning of this?!" Momtomorency asks.

"I don't know what you've been on about peasant, but your going to-."

 ***SLAP!**

"Ugh! Katie?!" Guiche exclaims in disbelief.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?!" Momtomorency questions.

"How could you call cute, little LLENN a peasant!?" Katie shouts.

"Yeah!" LLENN exclaims. ' _Guess I'll play along for now...'_

"What's going on her-? Oh, it's the small familiar!" Malicorne exclaims.

"Looks like Guiche is picking a fight with that peasant famili- BA!" A random guy says before getting knocked in the head with a rock.

Katie's wand was extend towards that direction, before promptly putting it away. "LLENN, could you please tell me what's going on?" She asks as she pets LLENN.

"Hmm. See, Guiche over there has been two-timing you both," LLENN says bluntly while pointing at Guiche.

"Ugh~!" Guiche sputters.

"What, two timing!?" Katie exclaims while walking towards Guiche.

"So there really is something going on with this first-year!" Momtomorency says. "Grrrgh!"

"Please Momtomorency ...!" Guiche begs. "Do not contort your face, one that is as beautiful as a rose for mere anger! This is all a misunderstanding!"

"No it isn't." LLENN says bluntly "Accept your defeat already, *munch," LLENN mutters before eating a cookie from her item menu. She did it when no-one was looking because... anime.

 **LLENN: Don't break the fourth wall please.**

 **Sorry.**

"Oh how could you!" Katie exclaimed in disbelief. "You told me that I was the only one!"

"Urgh... if you'd please calm down I can explain!"

 _Your a big liar!_

 _Your a big liar!_

 ***SLAP!**

 ***SLAP!**

Having been slapped two times, making it now three, Guiche watches as both Katie and Momtomorency walk away while students began to laugh around him.

"Ha, ha, ha! Malicorne laughed. "You just got dumped Guiche, and you deserved everything you got!"

"Right? Guess that's how the cookie crumbles, *munch," LLENN says taking another bite.

"Ha, now that's funny!" Malicorne, alongside other students, laughed once more.

Guiche had enough of this little peasent making a mockery of him. "It seems that you do not know how to pay the proper respect to nobility."

LLENN smirked. "Hm? Well, where I come from, that's the least of my worries since their's no nobility to speak of, *munch." ' _So good~!_ '

"Oh~! Do tell," Guiche said as he took on a sinister look.

"*Swallow, eh? W-what are you giving me that look for?"

Guiche smirks before pointing his rose wand at LLENN. "I challenge you to a dual!"

LLENNs eyes widened. "Eh?! A... dual?"

"That's right, I herby challenge you to a dual!" Guiche exclaimed. "You are nothing but a pe-, *cough. I mean a lowly familiar," he corrected himself when he saw Katie in the crowd, wand ready. "Yet you have mocked me, and you have made two noble ladies cry." He swings his wand downwards. "You munchkin!"

"Eh, crying? The only one crying here is you, right?" LLENN exclaimed as she put her hands to her hips with students laughing.

"Rrgh~! Go prepare yourself! I will await you at Vestori Square!" Guiche says before heading off to wherever Vestori Square was.

"Good grief... oh well. Guess this is the perfect time to show this world what I'm made of-! Eh?" Before LLENN could finish, she sees Louise walking towards her. "Oh Louise, there you are."

"Hey you, what do you think your doing?!" Louise asks before grabbing LLENNs right arm.

"Ah, hey! Let go of me!" LLENN shouted.

"What do you mean _let go of you_?! Why are you promising to fight a dual without my permission?!"

"He was two-timing, and plus he's a total jerk. Anyways, where are you taking me?!"

"We're gonna apologize to Guiche. Right now, he still might be willing to forgive you."

LLENN pulls her hand away from Louise's grasp takes on a serious look. "Sorry Louise, but I can't do that."

"Huh?"

"It'd be stupid to apologize to that jerk!"

"You really don't understand anything, do you! Pe-MPH!" LLENN put a hand to Louise's mouth.

"Sorry, but I need a second," LLENN says while running up to Katie.

"Hey Katie, could do something for me?"

"Sure, anything LLENN!" Katie exclaims.

"Is it alright if you could let Louise call me a peasant, and everyone else too. Actually, except Guiche. Whenever he calls me that, you can do whatever!"

"No problem LLENN!" Katie pets her head before running off.

LLENN quickly runs back to Louise. "*sigh, sorry about that. You can continue now."

Louise sweat dropped before becoming infuriated again. "As I was saying... peasants never win against nobility! You'll be lucky if you get away with a few minor wounds!"

"Don't worry about me Louise, this is a battle that I can't afford to lose! If it comes to worse, I got Darling P. with me, see?" LLENN says while showing her pink P90, empathizing further by racking the cocking handle.

 _*_ **CLINK!**

"Excuse me, but do you know how to get to Vestori Square?" LLENN asks a student with an owl on his shoulder that turned out to be Malicorne.

"Over there, that way," Malicorne points into its direction.

"Malicorne~!" Louise exclaims.

"Thank you, Malicorne!" LLENN said before running off towards Vestori Square.

"S-she said my name... so cute~!" Malicorne exclaimed.

"My familiar's off limits, you here me!" Louise exclaimed before turning back to LLENN. "Huh, hey wait!" Louise proceeded to run after her.

"Darn. Oh well, it's not so bad. After all..." Malicorne smirked.

"... _this should be really good!_ "

* * *

" _Aw geez~! She's just a familiar, yet she does whatever she feels like!_ "

Enter Vestori Square, with students forming a circle around both Guiche and LLENN. A lot of the students here wanted to see the familiar be shown her place, while others...

"Do your best LLENN!" Katie exclaimed

"YEAH~!" A small crowd around Katie shouted as well.

"Y'know what? That peasant's starting to amuse me," Kirche said. Next to her was a blue short-haired girl named _Tabitha Charlotte Helene Orlèans de Galli_ , silently reading her book.

"Hmn ..." Siesta silently prayed while looking towards LLENN. ' _Please be ok, LLENN_. '

"I respect you for actually showing up," Guiche says as both him and LLENN face each other off.

"Hmm! Oh, but could you do one thing for me?" LLENN asked.

"What would that be?"

"With the way things are here, I'm worried I might get someone hurt. Could we move to the open field over there instead?" LLENN points referring to the entrance of the academy and out to the grassy fields. "Also, could please make sure to keep everyone right behind me? Having everyone circle around us wouldn't be the safest thing for a dual."

"Oh, you must seem really confident. I'll shall grant you your last requests, little familiar," Guiche says as he walks to the fields.

"Thank you, Guiche," LLENN says making her way there as well.

With everyone behind LLENN and now watching from afar, Guiche readies his rose wand. "Is that better?"

"Yes!" LLENN nods with a confident smile.

"Wait!" Louise shouts running up towards Guiche.

"Eh, what now Louise?" LLENN pouts.

"Guiche, stop this right now! You know darn well that duals are forbidden!"

Guiche smirks. "True, but only duals between two nobility are forbidden." He points his wand at LLENN. "She is a but a lowly familiar, so there's no problem."

"B-but that's because a case like this has never occurred before," Louise says.

"Oh~, are you worried about this little familiar over here?" Guiche asks.

"Wha-! How dare you! Nobody, with any decency, would just sit by and watch silently as a familiar gets beaten up to a tattered heap!"

LLENN sweat drops at that. "T-t-tattered... heap? Hey, Louise?"

Louise walked over to her. "Do you not know when to quit? This is a fight you can't win!"

"T-that's ..." LLENN mutters to herself before putting on a serious face. "No... sorry Louise."

"Why? Why are you evening doing this?!" Louise asks forming tears in her eyes.

LLENN put a hand on her shoulder.

Louise looked up to her. "Huh?"

"It's because I have sympathy for you, Louise." LLENN smiled.

Louise's eyes widen. "W-what?"

"I heard what Kirche said to you. So, why did she call you a Zero?"

"Ah! T-that's because ..."

"You can't use magic, right?"

"Huh? H-how'd you-!"

"It was obvious that you've been being bullied for something. Combine that with nobility, and it's safe to assume that magic has been a struggle for you, am I right?"

Louise looks down. "U-u-umm, y-yes... but..."

"Okay, moving on ..." LLENN says while removing her hand. "Louise, don't worry about it. After I finish things up here, we could talk more later if you want, ok?" LLENN walks forward a small bit and gives Louise a thumbs up. "Leave this battle to me!" LLENN turns back towards Guiche while readying Darling P. ' _That's right, I'm gonna see this battle through to the very end! Well, as much as I can, anyway._ '

"No matter what you say Louise, the dual has already started!" Guiche exclaims while flicking his wand. When a rose petal floats to the ground, a metal humonoid being with a spear appreared. "My name is _Guiche the Brass._ Therefore, a brass golem, a valkyrie to be precise, will be your opponent."

"Fine, but don't blame me if I turn it to scrap metal!" LLENN exclaims as she bends her knees with her weapon ready to go. LLENN then noticed that she felt light, like she could do anything! She looked to see that her right hands' runes were glowing. ' _T-this is... ! I feel... ah! The bullet circle!_ ' Through LLENNs HUD, it could be seen that her bull circle was in perfect alignment, and didn't expand at all. _' It's almost perfect accuracy?!_ ' Whatever those familiar runes did for her, enhanced her abilities even further. ' _I don't know what Louise did to me with that kiss, but_ _I'll find out more about it later. For now, I don't any worries!_ ' As the brass golem proceeded to rush at LLENN to try to punch her in the gut, LLENN gave one last thought:

' _Let's go, Darling P.!_ '

 ***FWING!**

In the next instant, Louise, Guiche, and everyone else looked in shock as they saw LLENN high in up the air, having dodged the attack. A bullet line then lined itself down the middle of the golem before LLENN fired while midair.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRR!**

When LLENN landed back down to the grass, the golem had bullet holes lined down across it! The golem shuttered for a brief moment before suddenly splitting apart and falling to the ground.

"I did it!" LLENN exclaimed as she looked over her shoulder. Everyone looked in awe at the display LLENN showed, while only Tabitha gave a brief glance before going back to her book. Siesta had her eyes closed before looking to see LLENN perfectly fine, while the students cheered in an uproar.

Louise couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What's going on here?!"

LLENN turned back to Guiche and smirked. "So, are you still willing to go on?"

That got Guiche furious as he proceeded to flick off more roses that spawned six more golems. "Get her!"

 **Play [ _Disorder_ by _ReoNa_ ]**

LLENN readied herself once again as another golem moved towards her.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRR!**

Before being riddled with bullets, piercing through it's midsection, and being split off once again. As another golem prepared to stab her, LLENN dodged to the right with her miraculous speed. LLENN ran towards another one, and ducked under it's spear. "YAH!"

 ***BRRRRRRRRRR!**

LLENN filled the golem with bullets as she slid right through and under it, and then jumped back up to her feet. ' _Four left._ ' As, two golems came at LLENN from both sides, LLENN jumped upwards once more before diving down and kicking one the golems in the face. With one knocked down, LLENN turned and fired at the other one.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRR!**

The golem falls towards the ground. ' _Three left._ ' LLENN ducks down under a golems spear, and fires vertically above at the middle of the golem.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRR!**

' _Two left._ ' As another golem makes it's way towards her LLENN readies herself, and jumps high into the air performing multiple front flips and before landing. While the golem turns back around, LLENN quickly twists around, quickly runs, and stops right in front of the golem while readying Darling P. Before the golem could punch her, LLENN smirks while her bullet line shines.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRR!**

LLENN empties the rest of her magazine, and the golem falls to the ground. As LLENN stands back up she looks to see that the last golem is steadily trying to get back up. ' _One more left._ ' LLENN walks over to the golem while reloading a fresh magazine.

* **CLINK!**

With LLENNs weapon fully loaded, she stands over the golem while aiming her weapon. ' _Time to finish it off!_ ' She kicks the golems head back down, making it look back at her. Through the golems vision, LLENN has a serious look while preparing to fire Darling P. LLENN gives one last comment before firing at the golem:

" _Sorry._ "

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Sparks and smoke blow around as LLENN fills the golem with holes. After a moment, LLENN briefly stops firing before firing again.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Metal scraps fly around as well while LLENN continues to fire her weapon. LLENN stops briefly again and emptys all remaining bullets.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

With the last of her ammo depleted, LLENN lightly blushes while looking in shock before breathing heavily. "Haa, haa, haa, ahaa!" With LLENN finally calming down, she closes her eyes while bringing up her left hand. "I'm really sorry," LLENN apologizes.

Guiche was in utter shock, as all his golems had been decimated by this tiny little familiar. "You!" Guiche still wouldn't back down as he prepared to summon more golems.

 ***SMACK!**

"Ah!" But before he could, LLENN right kicked the wand out of his grasp. LLENN then pointed her gun at Guiche's head with the bullet line showing.

"Do you withdraw?" LLENN asked.

Guiche fell back butt first. "I... I give up!" He exclaimed while putting his head down in defeat.

 **[ _Disorder_ by _ReoNa_ ] END**

"I did it!" LLENN cheered as she jumped in joy. The students that watched the spectacle cheered for LLENNs victory. Kirche blushed in amusement, and Siesta looked in awe. No one had ever seen a peasant face off against a noble and actually win before!

Guiche looked up in defeat. "B-but... nobility can't lose to a peasant- BWAH!" As Guiche said that final word, a frying pan hit him on the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

"LLENN is not a peasant!" Katie yelled before walking away with the frying pan in her grasp.

' S-scary! ' LLENN thought with sweat rolling down her face.

"Ah, are you alright?!" Louise asked as she ran up to her.

"Hmm!" LLENN exclaimed "See Louise? Nothing too it!" LLENN put her weapon back over her shoulder with her runes fading away.

"G-good, it's not like I was worried about you or anything!" Louise crossed her arms and looked away.

"O-ok then... well we should probably head back to the dorms. Don't you think Louise?"

"O-oh yeah, let's go familiar," Louise said before walking.

When LLENN started walking behind her, Louise stopped in place for a moment. "Hmm? Why'd you stop Louise?"

"You really mean it?" Louise asked.

"Eh?"

"Will you listen to what I have to say? Not today but..., somewhere down the line."

"Hm? O-oh yeah, right! Of course Louise! You can talk to me whenever you want, whether it's about your problems or anything else."

"P-p-promise?"

"Promise!" LLENN thought of something for a brief moment. "Hmm... ah! Hey Louise, look over here for a second."

Louise turned around to find LLENN raising her gun towards her. "A-ah, w-what?"

"Let's make a vow! Let's promise that whenever we have anything troubling us, we talk to each other about it! Is that ok , Louise!?"

Louise was confused. "Umm, ok. But how do we do that?"

LLENN smirked. "We clack are weapons together, like your wand with my Darling P.!" LLENN knew from Pitohui that it was popular in the Edo era. ' _But that still doesn't make me over 170 years old._ '

Louise hesitated before lightly blushing and raises her wand. "A-alright then, l-let's do it!"

"Hmm! A promise between women!" LLENN exclaimed.

"Y-yes!" Louise exclaimed.

 ***CLANK!**

As both Louise's wand and LLENNs Darling P. lightyl clank together Louise smiles. "Hey pea-, no. Hey LLENN?"

"What, Louise?" LLENN asks.

"Even though we made a promise, don't think your excused what you did earlier."

"Eh? Wait, what do you mean by-." LLENNs eyes widen as she realizes what she meant. "What?! Your still mad about that?!"

"No familiar of mine goes off and and begs for food from another student," Louise crosses her arms.

"L-like I told you! I'm not eating stale bread!" LLENN shouts.

"Then you can go without eating for a week."

"WHAT?! That's ludicrous!"

"Hmm? Why should you care? You have your tea and cookies, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Y-y-y-yeah, but I can't live off just that!" Even if LLENN had a infinite supply of them, they didn't actually fill her up, or make her fat. Those items were still only data that she consumed in her pastime while listening to Elsa Kanzaki's music. With their being _real_ food here, by what LLENN could tell after eating Katie's cake, she'd rather have that over her _false_ food.

"I've already decided, now come along peasant familiar," Louise said before walking into the direction the dorms were.

LLENN shook her head in annoyance before running after her master.

" _How could you do this to me~!_ "

* * *

Play TV Version – [ To see the future , sung by _Karen Kohiruimaki – Kusunoki Tomori_ ]

* * *

" _Hmm? No previous case exists of a peasant familiar._ "

During the events of LLENNs dual, a meeting takes place in the office of Old Osmond, the headmaster of the academy. Professor Colbert had stopped by with some very intriguing news regarding the newly summoned familiar, LLENN, and wanted to hear it himself.

"Yes, but that is not the immediate problem at hand," Colbert says.

"Hmm?" Osmond was confused. What could be more important then that?

Professor Colbert scrolled through the pages of his book, the one that contained all known familiar runes. "I didn't recognize the rune that appeared on the familiars' hand during the ceremony, and so I went and looked it up." Once he turned to the page he was looking for, he showed it to Osmond. "It was strikingly similar to this."

"Ah!" Osmond exclaimed in shock. It couldn't be, could it? "M-Ms. Longueville, I apologize but..."

"I understand sir," the green-haired secretary said while bowing and taking her leave out the office door.

After a minute of silence Osmond speaks up. "T-this is the familiars' rune that exists only in legend. Furthermore, considering it was the third girl of the Vallière family that summoned her, I venture to say this has something to do with one corner of the _Lost Pentagon_."

Colbert was shocked at the revelation. "I-it can't be."

"Whatever the truth is, you must not speak a word about it to anyone," Osmond requests.

If what was seen with the rune was any indication, then this familiar could very well change everything. With one last bow, Professor Colbert takes his leave with only one last response:

" _Y-yes, I understand._ "

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 _Wow that was a big one! Didn't expect it to be this long, but hopefully everyone enjoyed it! Also here's some answers to some of your questions, without any spoilers of course, as to what I have planned in the future._

 _One is LLENNs ammo. An easy one since she obtained an item called the [Scavenger Ring]. Here are the details:_

* * *

 **Item Name: [Scavenger Ring]**

 **Rarity: Green/Legendary +**

 **STATS: No increase in stats.**

 **Special properties: When equipped, primary weapons + ammo, secondary weapons + ammo, melee items (like photon swords and knives), lethal and tactical grenades, and etc. (music devices and food), regenerate over time depending on what is. Will not regenerate past their max limit.**

* * *

 **LLENNs regeneration times:**

 **Pink P90 (1 max) : Gun – 60 minutes, Ammo – 5 minutes per magazine (16 magazines max = 800 rounds max)**

 **Military Knife w/ pink handle (3 max): 1 minute per knife**

 **Plasma Grenade (2 max) : 10 minutes per grenade**

 **Pink Headphones (1 max) : 5 minutes**

 **Tea (1 max): 2 minutes**

 **Cookies: 2 minutes**

* * *

 _And two, LLENN is going to stay being Louise's familiar, that's obvious already. But for me, I don't think LLENN would just go berserk on Louise just because of her personality. The reason for that is because of when LLENN saw her for what she truly was. Louise maybe be a stuck up noble on the outside but all she just wants to do is just succeed in life, and to a noble, magic what they live for._

 _Hope that clears things up!_

 _~Matt3265_

* * *

 **Next time: Chapter 3 – Toxic Desire**


	4. Chapter 3: Toxic Desire

Let's just get on with it! ~Matt3265

 _ **Disclaimer: Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online and Familiar of Zero, all music (Openings, Endings, etc.) listed, belong to their respective owners. This is a non-profit FanFic, and I own nothing at all. First timer, so please let me know of anything at all so I can write responsibly.**_

* * *

 **The Pink Devil of Zero**

 **Chapter 3: Toxic Desire**

* * *

 **LINK START!**

* * *

 _Location: Gun Gale Online – Tony's Western World: Gorgeous SALOON_

" _Sorry I'm late, Pito_."

M, or Goushi Asougi IRL, had logged on today, per Pitohui's request, to meet her at the saloon for an urgent meeting. Whatever she wanted to meet him for, he would never be one to deny her requests. After all, he did love her, but not in a way most people would think.

"Damn right your late," Pitohui said. "Take a seat."

"Yes," M said sitting down across from her.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice!" Pitohui exclaimed while picking up her mug. "I only just logged on a few hours ago."

"It's no trouble." M shook his head. "So, what are we here for?"

Pitohui took a swig then put her mug down. "Yes, you know about LLENN right?"

"Yes, I'm still very thankful for what she did." In the second Squad Jam, LLENN had stopped Pitohui from committing suicide by killing her in-game.. With the promise that the both of them made, they met IRL soon after. M would have to personally thank her for what she did when he got the chance. It be only fair since he was the one who asked for her help in the first place.

"Shut up," Pitohui said. "Well, I really wanted to make good on my promise by playing with her today."

"Ah, I'm sorry for that," M apologized. "That meeting had been scheduled last minute."

"Damn it M, do your job! I'll let it slide, so don't let it happen ever again, or I'll kill you."

M sweat dropped. "Y-yes."

Pitohui continued. "Anyways, I went to go find her. Since I have LLENN on my friends list, I can find her anywhere~! On my mini-map it showed that she was back at _Desert Outskirts_ , so that's where I went. But you know what I found when I got there, M?"

"What?" M asked.

Pitohui took on a serious expression. "Nothing."

M raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I'm not joking, M. LLENN wasn't there."

"What are you talking about?"

"M, I just told you. LLENNs not there!" Pito shouted while throwing her mug at the wall.

M's eyes widened a small bit. "Pito, calm down. Tell me exactly how LLENNs 'not there'."

Pito sighed. "Sorry about that. Well it does shows her there on the mini-map."

"So your telling me that she's there on the map, but not their herself?" M asked.

"Yes! Rrgh, where is my little LLENN~?!" Pito exclaimed while putting her hands to her head.

M sighed. "Pito, it could possibly be just a bug."

"That's where your wrong M!" Pito said while pointing at M. "You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"She's been logged in this entire time."

M stood up in shock. "W-what?"

"I looked at how many hours LLENNs been logged in. It's been over 72 hours."

M didn't know what to think. It was unlike of LLENN to play for that long (or anyone _normal_ for that matter), so something didn't seem right here. "So, that's what you need me for?"

"Exactly, you catch on quick!" Pito exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do, Pito?" M asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pitohui smirked.

" _Find her._ "

* * *

~ TV Version – [ _Ryuusei by Eir Aoi_ ]

* * *

 _Location: Halkeginia – Tristain_

" _It's been some time since I came here, huh?_ "

Three days had passed since LLENN's dual, and not too much has happened. Louise always had laundry for her to do, and it would be done without question. At one point, LLENN had finally found out how storing clothes into her inventory instantly made them clean. It appeared that when the moment an item, not rendered into the system, is obtained it builds it from the ground up. For example, if you were to have a piece of clothing that was wet, the system can't recognize it and thus stores it as it not being wet. It's a bit complicated, but LLENNs not complaining. She honestly didn't want to do laundry _that_ way, so this was the better alternative. At one point, Louise asked how she was getting the laundry done so quickly. LLENN, unfortunately, had to lie and say that it was because of personal experience. Louise didn't question it though and let LLENN continue her duties up to today. Having already finished the load for today, LLENN is now standing near the dorm entrance while seeing a small group of students with their familiars.

LLENN takes a long sigh. "Even so, I still can't get over the fact that I'm a familiar to that girl, Louise. When can I just get back home?" Before LLENN could take a chance to think to herself, someone started pulling on her ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, h-hey! That hurts!" LLENN says while flailing her arms.

"How much longer are you gonna stand there and not escort me to my class!?" Louise asks. "You really are so useless!"

"L-let go, please!" When Louise let go, LLENN started rubbing her ear. "That really hurt you know~!"

"If your done complaining, then hurry up!" Louise walks off.

"Y-yes ma'm," LLENN pouts.

As LLENN follows behind, Kirche (with her familiar Flame) and Tabitha are seen exiting the dorm entrance. Tabitha proceeds while reading her book, but Kirche stops for a moment and glances longingly at LLENN. Having seen the outcome of LLENNs dual and the way she fought, made her heart burn in passion. It was a toxic feeling in every right, but she didn't care. She gave one last smirk before giving one last thought:

' _I'll make LLENN mine~._ '

* * *

' _Hmm, so this is what class is like here._ '

With LLENN now sitting next to Louise, she listens in on the teachers' discussion. The teacher in question was referred to as _Miss Chevreuse_ , who was an expert in earth magic.

"Fire, water, earth, and air together create a different, much stronger effect by combing parts of multiple elements together," Chevreuse informs. "Furthermore, a mages level is determined by how many elements he or she can combine. Can anyone tell me what those levels are?"

"Yes ma'm, I can." LLENN looked behind herself to see that Montmorency was the one who responded.

"Go ahead," Chevreuse instructed.

Montmorency flicks her hair back before answering. "Two elements combined from a line, three elements combined from a triangle, and four elements combined from a square."

"Well done!" Chevreuse exclaims before Montmorency sits back down smiling.

' _I see now._ ' LLENN puts a hand to her chin. ' _Four different elements, and four different shapes._ ' She takes a moment to look at Louise.' _What does that say about Louise though?_ '

Before LLENN could think further, the teacher continues. "Unless I'm mistaken, most of you could only deal with one element at a time. Is that correct?"

Before anyone else answered, Kirche stands from her seat. "Pardon me Miss Chevreuse. I hate to say this, but there is a student that can't even use one element." She looks toward Louise. "A student that has a zero percentage rate of magical success."

All other eyes land on Louise as well, but all she does is ignore it. LLENN wanted to stick up for Louise, but sighed knowing it would be better to talk to Louise about later. Giving a confident smile, LLENN gives herself one last thought before the teacher continued with the discussion:

' _Don't worry Louise, I'll make sure to help you! We promised after all!_ '

* * *

With the rest of the day passing with no other troubles, LLENN and Louise are now inside their room preparing to settle down for the night. LLENN was currently listening to Elsa Kanzaki with her headset, while Louise brushed her own hair at the mirror. When the song had finished up, LLENN de-selected her headset back to her inventory.

' _Well I guess now's a good time as any._ ' LLENN looked towards Louise. "Hey Louise, can I ask you something?"

Louise turns while continuing with her hair. "Go ahead."

LLENN stands onto her own feet. "I assuming so far that people make fun of you because of your low affinity to magic, right?"

"Yeah," Louise says while furrowing her eyebrows. "What, are you going to try and make fun of me too?"

LLENN widens her eyes. "No, no, I would never!" ' _If I wanted to do that I would probably just sing a crappy song just to mock her_.'

"Then what?" Louise asked while glaring at her.

LLENN gulped before continuing. "Then why do they call you a 'zero'? Your trying your very best at getting spells right, yet they mock you for your own inability. In my mind, that's just stupid."

Louise looked down at the floor. "You don't get it LLENN... magic is everything to a noble. With every spell I try, no matter how many books I've studied and read through, all of them just blow up in my face. All my spells are just nothing but failures."

"But they're not nothing right?! You can at least still cast magic, so isn't that more important?"

Louise looked at LLENN furiously. "What's the point in having magic if I can't cast a decent spell!?" Louise put down her hair brush, before she walked over to her bed.

LLENN was getting worried; she had think of something! ' _What should I do~? Think LLENN, think!'_ She took a moment to recollect her thoughts. Louise's spells did fail on her, but it was magic nevertheless. From the class lecture, she knew that Louise very well could be a 'line' mage. What was confusing, however, is what her element was supposed to be. It could be fire due to heat, or earth from the blast force an explosion causes. Something just didn't settle right about Louise's magic.

 ***GRRRRRRRR~!**

Before LLENN could think of anything else, her stomach growled. She held ion to it while moaning in agony. ' _Oh man, I really need to eat something~!_ '

"Impossible," Louise said.

"Eh, but I didn't say anything!" LLENN exclaimed.

"It's only been about four days so far. You still have three more days left."

"Your counting them down?!" LLENN was getting irritated by this. When Louise walked over to the window, LLENN went and looked over her shoulder. "What's your plan if I starve to death, huh? The way things are now, you'll be familiar-less. If you don't want that to happen, then feed me~!"

Louise, irritated, pushed LLENN back away from her. "Ew, that's filthy! Don't spit on me!" Louise looked back toward the window while putting her hands on her hips. "Fine, … alright. I'll be more merciful, and end your punishment early."

"Really?! Yay, yay, yay~!" LLENN smiled and began jumping in glee.

Louise went towards the door and put on her slippers. "Come on familiar, there should be some I can find for you to eat."

"Ah, ok! Let's g- OWAHH~!" LLENN accidentally tripped and began falling towards Louise. "Look out!"

Louise looked behind her. "Huh, wha-?!" But a moment too late.

 ***CRASH!**

"Ow, ow, ow~!" LLENN slowly opened her eyes, but didn't liked what she saw. "Eh …? Eh …?! W-w-w-w-wha-WHAT IS THIS?!" With both her hands on Louise's breasts, LLENN began sweating furiously. Before anything else, she immediately removed them. "I'm so sorry!"

Louise was mad, and the emanating aura around her intensified it as she slowly stood up. "Just what the hell do you think your doing?"

LLENN then immediately stood up. "Please forgive me, I tripped on accident! I didn't mean to grab your flat che- URP!" LLENN put her hands to her mouth, but the damage had already been done.

Louise's eyes dilated and glowed a light blue. "My flat chest?! What was that?!" Louise walked and stood in front of her frightened familiar. LLENN slowly opened her eyes before Louise snapped.

" _NO MEALS AFTER ALL, AND NO SLEEPING IN HERE EITHER! GET OUT!_ "

* * *

" _It's so cold, and I'm so hungry!_ "

LLENN was now currently outside Louise's room trying her best to keep herself warm on a small pile of hay. Her aching stomach didn't help matters either. "Damn it Louise, you didn't have to kick me out! I said I was sorry!" LLENN then brought up her menu, and selected her own weapon. When it appeared, she quickly hugged it as tight as she could. ' _Darling P.~ Please keep me warm._ ' In another instance, LLENN could hear footsteps approaching her. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked to see... "Siesta?!"

"G-good evening, Ms. LLENN," Siesta said. "May I ask of what your doing out here?"

LLENN noticed that she was still hugging her gun, and quickly sat up putting it behind her back. "Ah, sorry! Y-you see... umm. Louise kicked me out."

"What, LLENN that's horrible! Why'd Ms. Vallière do that?" Siesta asked.

"I sort off said something insulting to her, but please don't ask what I said to her," LLENN pleaded slightly.

"That's fine, but aren't you cold out here?" Siesta asked.

LLENN tries to wave her off. "No, no, no, I'm all good here! Trust me, I'll be fi-!"

 ***GRRRRRRRR~!**

LLENN takes on the *look while cursing her own stomach. "-ine. Yeah..."

Siesta gives LLENN a worried look. "Oh LLENN, are you hungry?"

There was nothing else LLENN could do now. "Y-yes."

Siesta smiled. "Well, would you like to follow me our kitchen? I'm sure Marteau can whip something up for you."

LLENN quickly stood up in excitement.

" _Yes~!_ "

* * *

" _Thank you for the food~!_ "

Giving her manners at the small table, LLENN quickly began to devour her meal that consisted of a meat stew, small salad, and a few small loaves of bread. "It's so delicious~!" Despite being extremely hungry, she could still admire it's taste.

"I'm sorry there's only leftovers, but go ahead and eat as much as you want!" Marteau, the head chef, exclaimed. "Hahahahaha!"

"I sure will!" LLENN exclaimed before taking another bite of her bread. "Mmm, so good!"

"Hmm, I'm still not sure though," Marteau said with a hand on his chin.

LLENN stopped eating briefly. "Sure about what? *munch"

"Me and the others don't know what kind of nickname to give yah," Marteau said. "We'd call you our 'sword', but that wouldn't fit right with your skills. Got any suggestions miss?"

LLENN took a moment to think about it. "A nickname... oh I know! How about, _Pink Devil_?"

Marteau happily laughed. "I like the way you think, oh 'Pink Devil' of ours! No wonder a peasant like you was able to win a dual against the snotty nobility boy with the attitude! Your now our 'Pink Devil', the pride of the peasants!"

LLENN ate a spoonful of her stew. ' _I'm still not a peasant though._ ' "It wasn't a big deal really. That guy just really annoyed me, that's all."

"Didja hear that?" Marteau looked towards one of his co-workers. "A true master never boasts or put herself above the rest. This is where she's different from those stupid nobility types, and I'd expect nothing less!"

"We expect nothing less!" Four of the male co-workers exclaimed in unison.

Hearing about the nobility, LLENN looked at her bowl in irritation. "Ugh, why do nobility get to eat stuff this good?! It's not fair damn it!"

"Hmph! When it comes to me, Marteau the head chef of this school, I can make just about anything taste absolutely exquisite! It's almost like 'magic you can eat'!"

LLENN looked at Marteau in astonishment. "Really, you make all this?! I've never eaten a stew this good before!"

"Ahhh, your a good girl LLENN!" Marteau exclaims while lightly patting her back. "I'm so glad to know you, our 'Pink Devil'!"

In the next moment, LLENN finished everything off and was now completely filled. "Fwah~, I'm stuffed! Thanks again for the meal Marteau!" LLENN turned and smiled towards Siesta. "Also, thank you for brining me here Siesta. Your a real life saver!"

Siesta gave a small laugh before smiling. "It's no trouble at all."

LLENN had only one thought at all this:

' _I'm glad I'm such a lucky girl!_ '

* * *

' _Wow, I never really noticed but this night sky's so pretty!_ _ **'**_

LLENN and Siesta were now both outside looking at the starry night sky. LLENN still couldn't get over the fact that there were two moons. But in all honesty, she'd be lying if they didn't look majestic.

"LLENN, if you can, please come again if your ever hungry," Siesta said. "Every one of us is a fan of yours."

LLENN gave her a thumbs up. "I promise, I'll definitely come back!" She then looked at one of the moons (big blue moon) before giving a small sigh. "Thanks to you, I'm confident I'll be able to live here. I would've starved to death if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"You were in really a dangerous situation LLENN," Siesta said. "I'm just glad that I could help you out." Siesta took a second to think to herself before looking towards LLENN. "LLENN, I have a question."

LLENN looked towards Siesta as well. "Sure, what is it?"

"I wanted to know something, how you were able to beat Guiche?" Siesta asked. "I've never seen anyone use a weapon like you did before."

LLENN blinked. "Oh, you mean Darling P.?" LLENN slung her weapon from her back and into her own hands.

"Oh my, it looks so cute!" Siesta exclaimed. "But what is it?"

"This is a P90 submachine gun," LLENN explained.

That gave Siesta only more questions. "This is a gun? Like the ones that I've heard the royal musketeers use?"

That surprised LLENN. "Wait, there are guns in this world?! What do these royal musketeers use?"

Siesta took a moment to think. "Hmm. From what I know, they're a bit smaller then yours. Oh, and they can be used supposedly only once."

Small and only used once? "So like a single shot, and that's it?"

"Y-yes," Siesta said.

' _Well, guess they aren't call_ _ **musketeers**_ _for nothing._ ' LLENN thought as she figured that they used old flintlock pistols. "Well my gun isn't like any of theirs, Darling P. is really special." LLENN cocked back and unloaded her guns' magazine to show her. "Darling P. can fire fifty rounds at crazy speeds!"

Siesta gasped. "Fifty?! That's a lot!"

"Right?!" LLENN exclaimed. "That's why I love using my Darling P.!"

"I see now, that's why you were hugging it," Siesta said in realization.

"W-what?!" LLENN said while remembering how Siesta found her. "No, no, no, it's not like that I swear!"

"What do you mean LLENN?" Siesta asked. "I think you and Darling P. make a good team."

"O-oh, you mean that," LLENN said relieved. "Yeah, guess we really do huh?" LLENN laughed with Siesta giving a small giggle.

"I'm just glad that you got out of that dual alright," Siesta said. "Who knows what Ms. Vallière would've done if you were hurt or worse."

"Hmph, who knows," LLENN said. With her being nobility, I would't be surprised if she'd didn't care."

"But LLENN, she does care!" Siesta exclaimed. "I'm sure she would find some way to help you."

LLENN looked at the other moon (small pink one) before giving a sigh. "I guess your right Siesta. I mean, she was worried enough to try and stop the dual from ever happening. Louise may be a stuck up noble, but she still cares on the inside."

A small moment of silence passes before Siesta speaks up once more. "Um, Ms. LLENN?"

LLENN turns to her. "Hmm?"

"I would love to have a long chat with you sometime," Siesta said with a bright smile. "I would like to know more about you, if that's alright with you."

LLENN looked at her in awe. ' _She's such an angel!_ '

"Is something the matter?" Siesta asks.

LLENN snapped out her thoughts and scratched the back of her head. "No, I'm fine. We'll be able to talk again, I promise!"

"I'm glad,"Siesta says happily.

"Me too Siesta," LLENN says. "Guess I should head back then, huh?"

"Good night Ms. LLENN," Siesta says with a small bow.

"Yeah, you too Siesta!" LLENN exclaims before running in the opposite direction. Without LLENN knowing, Siesta gives one last thought before walking back herself:

' _I hope I can become strong willed as LLENN is._ '

* * *

" _Siesta's such a nice person!_ "

With LLENNs hunger appeased and having made a new friend with Siesta, LLENN proceeded happily through the dormitories. Hopefully Louise has calmed down enough to let her back in for the night. Before she enters the hallway where her room was, LLENN stops herself and thinks back to what Louise said.

' _What's the point in having magic if I can't cast a decent spell_!?'

' _Alright, so Louise thinks her magic is some sort of mistake. It isn't a mistake though, because if it were she wouldn't have been able to bring me here. Also, from all the other familiars that I've seen, none are exactly_ _ **human**_ _. Maybe Louise's element is something completely different, but I need to know more._ ' She thought about who would more about magic, since Louise wasn't helping much. A minute passes in silence before it hits her! ' _Ah, I know! Professor Colbert!_ ' From what she remembered, he looked somewhat surprised when he took note of her 'familiar runes'. ' _Yeah, he might know something about this. Alright, when I get the chance, I'll go see if he knows anything about these runes._ ' With a plan set in motion, LLENN continued her way back to Louise's room. However, she stopped as she noticed something at the end of the hallway.

LLENN blinked. "Eh? Y-your Kirche's familiar right?" Indeed it was Flame, who was completely focused on her. "Um... hello. I don't know if you remember me, but my name's LLENN. I'm a familiar just like you." Flame didn't move, or acknowledge her greeting. "Ah, I see. You don't understand me, do you?" Well there goes that plan. "Well, I'll be on my way the-." Before LLENN could take a step forward, Flame immediately charged towards her! "W-wha?! Hey!" When Flame tried to pounce on her, LLENN instantly jumped up higher and over the flame lizard. LLENN landed and before Flame could reach her again, she promptly pulled out her knife in self defense. Flame stopped in place, and slowly reeled back in slight fear. "Just what are you trying to pull?!" Flame slowly walked towards her direction, but goes around her instead of attacking her again. LLENN cautiously keeps her guard up, but looks to see Flame looking at door. She thinks for a moment on what the creature is implying, and comes up with her first guess. "Do you need me to go there?" Flame nodded once. "Oh, so you do understand me?" Flame nodded once again. "O-ok, I'll go in, but don't try anything funny or else!" LLENNs point was empathized when her knife shimmered, and Flame nodded while moving to the side. LLENN slowly walked over to the door, opened it up, and gave one last thought before entering the room:

' _What have I just gotten myself into~?_ '

* * *

' _What's all this about?_ '

After LLENN shut the door behind her, she took a look around. It was dark, and there was also scented candles in some spots. It had a sweet vibrate smell to it, like roses mixed with honey (or something else). Whatever was going on here, she had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant. Considering that Kirche's familiar was involved (who had also followed her in and is currently behind her), then it had to be-

"Welcome."

LLENN heard someone, and looked forward to find that it was indeed Kirche but... ?' _W-w-wha-wh-wha-?!'_ LLENNs faced slowly burned until it was furiously blushing. ' _WHAT THE HECK IS SHE WEARING~?!_ ' What Kirche was wearing was... well... a very revealing purple nightdress. "K-K-K-Kirche?! W-w-w-w-what are you-?!"

"Welcome to my private sweet Len," Kirche said with a seductive tone. "Or... was it LLENN?"

At this point, LLENN was a blushing mess while also having * _the look_. "I-I-It's LLENN, yes ma'm."

"Alright, LLENN~," Kirche said while posing. "I'm aware that I'm doing something that I shouldn't, but you see... my code name is **Fever**." Her eyes begin to glitter as she continues. "I tend to burn up, like a flaming torch."

"I-I-I see... haha~!" LLENN mutters as she starts sweating excessively.

"You don't understand," Kirche says. "I'm a women in love and the one I love is you~."

"EHHHHHH~?!" LLENN exclaims in utter shock.

"Love always comes so suddenly," Kirche says with a small blush.

"B-b-b-b-but, I-I'm a g-g-girl!" LLENN desperately says. "T-t-that's wrong in s-so many w-w-ways!"

"I go both ways," Kirche says making LLENN briefly go pale in horror. Only briefly enough that you can see her own soul leaving through her mouth, and instantly falling to the floor. "Besides that, you looked so cool out there when you defeated Guiche in the dual! When I saw it all happen, 'Kirche the Fever' suddenly became 'Kirche the **Passion** ~!" Kirche crouched down to make her move while LLENN was out cold.

"Kirche!"

Kirche looked behind herself, and even LLENNs soul flew back instantly for her to look and see a male student floating outside the open window.

"Stix, you startled me!" Kirche says.

"I came here because you didn't show up at the pre-arrange time we set!" The student exclaimed.

"Sorry, but can you come back in two hours?" Kirche asked.

"That wasn't our deal!" the student said once more.

LLENN looked at him, and noticed something odd. "I-Isn't this the third floor?" If she'd chose ALO as her primary game instead of GGO, she'd probably be able to fly that high with fairy wings.

"Hmph!" Before LLENN could say anything else, Kirche pointed her wand towards one of her candles. What burst forth from the flame, was some kind of fire serpent! The flame charged, fangs ready, and hit the student in the head knocking him down to the ground below.

"I-Is he gonna be alright?" LLENN asked.

"He'll be alright," Kirche said. "Never mind him, right now the one I love the most is..."

"Kirche!" And another one appears. "I demand to know who that girl is! Tonight I wanted you to burn up with (*blast!) MEE~!" Only to face the same fate as the first.

"Are you sure they're fine?" LLENN asked again.

"Yes, that's right," Kirche says. "In any case, the night is short and I don't wanna waste even a single moment we have..."

"Kirche!"

"Kirche!"

"Kirche!"

Not just one, but three of them appear at the same time!

"What are you doing?! You said you didn't have any lovers besides me!"

"What are you doing?! You said you didn't have any lovers besides me!"

"What are you doing?! You said you didn't have any lovers besides me!"

"Manican, Ajax, and Gimli!" Kirche exclaims. "Come back in six hours, ok?!"

"That's morning already!"

"That's morning already!"

"That's morning already!"

' _Ok, this is just getting ridiculous._ ' LLENN thinks to herself in annoyance. "Excuse me Kirche, I got this one." LLENN gets up and walks towards the window.

"Who the heck are you?!"

"Who the heck are you?!"

"Who the heck are you?!"

LLENN pulls out Darling P. and aims at them. "The one who's gonna riddle you with holes if you don't get out here! NOW SCRAM!" The boys instantly fly down while screaming, and that's because they didn't want to end up like Guiche's golems. LLENN puts her weapon back behind her, and turns back to Kirche. "How's that?"

"Nice job taking care them, now where were we-?" Before Kirche could walk forward any further, LLENN readied her knife once again. "LLENN... are you trying to defy me?"

LLENN furrowed her eyebrows. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I'm not looking to get kissed by a girl a third time."

Kirche furrows her eyebrows as well. "Is that right? As much as I wanted this to be a romantic moment, I guess I now have to get dirty!" Kirche summons up another fire serpent and fires it in her direction.

"Bring it on, Kirche!" LLENN swiftly uses her speed to avoid the attack, and quickly runs up to Kirche. (*SLOW MOTION BEGIN) When LLENN tries to hit her with the blunt end of her knife, Kirche smiles. LLENNs eyes widen as she gets rammed in the stomach by Flame. (*SLOW MOTION END) From the impact, LLENN flies backwards into the wall.

 **LLENN: 92%**

LLENN grasps her stomach while looking towards Kirche. "Nice move Kirche."

"Of course it was, the familiar always protects it's master," Kirche says. "Now where was I?" Kirche walks towards LLENN and bends down once more to seal the deal.

"D-d-darn it!" LLENN was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was going to get kissed once again, and there was nothing she could do about-

 ***CLANK!**

The sound of the door being opened startled them both, and to there surprise, it was Louise!

"Oh," Kirche said in disgust.

"Louise!" LLENN exclaimed. "Please help me~!"

"Kirche!" Louise exclaimed in anger.

"I'm busy right now Vallière," Kirche says.

Louise was having none of that. "Alright Zerbst! Why are you trying to seduce my familiar?!"

"I'm afraid it can't be helped," Kirche said. "Love and fire are the destinies of the Von Zerbst family. I only wish to burn in flames of love."

Louise looked towards LLENN. "Come here."

"Now wait, she may be your familiar bu-!"

"Yes ma'm!" LLENN exclaimed instantly going behind her master.

"Now come along!" Louise says before she promptly yanks LLENN by her ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW~!" LLENN exclaims while flailing her arms around. "Stop pulling so hard! I can walk fine on my own!"

To say Kirche was baffled is an understatement. Having got cut off before she could have a say in anything, and with LLENN now gone, her plans of romance were ruined. For now...

" _Hmph! Well I'm not going to give up just yet._ "

* * *

" _Thanks for the save Louise, I didn't know what else to do there!_ "

With the both of them now back to there room, LLENN gave her sincere thanks. She noticed, however, Louise locking up their door. When Louise turned back around, she did not look pleased. "U-um, Louise? Are you alright?"

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Louise yelled with her hair rising.

"Eh?!" LLENN exclaimed. "It wasn't my fault! Kirche tried to force herself on me! You got to believe me Louise~!" Louise didn't say anything else, and walked over to one of her drawers to fetch something. What she pulled out, got LLENN slightly panicked. "L-L-Louise, i-is that a r-r-riding c-crop?"

"Yes," Louise said. "A whip for horseback riding."

LLENN jokingly smiles and tries to change the subject. "S-so, I'm guessing you own a horse?"

"It's obvious to me now that I was wrong for accidentally treating you like a human," Louise said.

"You've never done that at all!" LLENN exclaims while flailing her arms.

"To think you'd elope with that horrible Zerbst woman of all people!" Louise whips the floor in frustration. "You stupid rabbit!"

"Eep!" LLENN jumped back. "I keep telling you, it wasn't my fault!" At this rate, LLENN won't make it if she doesn't fix the situation.

"If that's the way your going to act, then I suppose I'll have to treat you like an animal," Louise says while lightly tapping her whip on her hand.

When Louise began walking towards LLENN, she stepped back only to be cornered by the door. "L-Louise calm down! Let me explai-! AH!"

 ***WHIP!**

"Hah!" Louise began her assault of multiple whips lashes, and LLENN could only take it head on. "What makes her so specia-! Ah!"

Before Louise could continue any further, LLENN held back her arm. "Louise that's enough!"

"Let go of me idiot!" Louise yelled.

 **LLENN: 91%**

LLENN did as she was told but dodged another whip lash, and then pulled out her knife once again. "Louise, you need to stop this! Why do you even care in the first place?!"

Louise only slightly lowered her whip. "Just because! Kirche's family, the Zerbst's, and my family, the Vallière's, have long been arch rivals and enemies. It would be a disgrace to my family if my familiar was to be taken away by a Zerbst! You got that!"

LLENN bowed and nodded. "Y-yes ma'm! So, can you please just hear me out!"

Louise only hesitated for a brief moment before putting the whip up, and takes a seat by her dresser. "Fine, explain yourself."

LLENN shuttered and gave herself one thought:

' _My master's something else... huh?_ '

* * *

"And, that's about it. Do you understand now Louise?"

After hearing LLENNs side of the story, she briefly takes a small sip from her tea cup before placing on her dresser. "So, let me get this straight. You were almost dragged to Kirche's room, but had fortunately held back her familiar. It then led you to Kirche's room, and she tried to make a move on you. But when you tried to defend yourself, you were caught off guard by her familiar?"

LLENN was sitting on the floor with her hands on her lap. "Y-yes, I tried my best!"

"Oh that's so pathetic," Louise said. "You're a skilled fighter, are you not?"

"I am, yes," LLENN said while scratching the back of her head. "I'm still not always so lucky though."

"No way, your lying," Louise said. "I mean, you were so adept when you were fighting Guiche."

"I'm usually able to get the jump in a fire-fight," LLENN said before raising her right hand to show Louise. "But when I was fighting Guiche, these runes glowed and somehow enhanced my abilities even more than before. If I were to guess, my senses are heightened when these runes are activated. That means, when the runes weren't activated I wasn't able to notice that salamander in time. But knowing this, I'll have to make sure to keep my guard up a lot more." LLENN pumped her fist out to empathize her point.

"Huh, I think I get what you mean," Louise says in acknowledgment. "Familiars can develop special powers once they've been contracted. For instance, a black cat can learn how to speak once it becomes a familiar."

"I see, but there's still one problem," LLENN says in understanding. "How do even activate them again. The only time it worked was when I held Darling P. before the dual started, and all the others time I've held her nothing happened at all."

"Can you try again?" Louise asked.

"Oh, yes ma'm," LLENN responded before taking Darling P. out to show. She held it for about a minute, but the runes didn't activate. LLENN gave a quick sigh before putting away Darling P. "Well that sucks, how does this even work?!"

"Who knows," Louise said. "Anyways, since tomorrow happens to be the Day of Void, I think we could use that time to see what your truly capable of."

"Eh, what do you mean Louise?" LLENN questioned.

"Just hurry up and go to bed," Louise ordered before going to her own bed. "We're getting up early tomorrow."

"Y-yes ma'm," LLENN said. "S-so, is it ok to sleep in here now?"

"Yes, it's alright," Louise said. "You could be in trouble if Kirche attacked you again."

"Thank you," LLENN says in relief before spreading out her hay back to it's original position. Despite wanting to finally get some sleep, LLENN needed Louise to know something. "Oh, and one more thing Louise."

"What now?" Louise said.

LLENN puts on a determined smile, as she gives Louise her statement:

" _I promise, I'll show you just what I'm made of!_ "

* * *

" _How should I seduce LLENN today?_ "

Now morning, Kirche is seen sitting at her mirror coming up with a plan. If she was get LLENNs affection, she'd needed something full proof! "But I got nothing..." She didn't want to admit it, but if it weren't for her familiar, LLENN would've knocked her out. LLENN was a tricky one, and won't go down without a fight. So was Kirche as well. She'd find a way, but it'll still be a long battle.

 ***NEIGH~!**

Turning to her window, Kirche had noticed the sound of a horse.

"AHHH~! Louise, I'm gonna fall!"

"Come on LLENN, hold on!"

Kirche got up and looked out her window to see Louise and LLENN heading off on, indeed, a horse. "Oh bother, they're going out today? I suppose I can use the 'happen to run into each other while out' excuse. Heh."

.

.

.

A few moments later, Tabitha is interrupted from her reading by a loud knocking on her door. In response, Tabitha reaches for her staff and chants a spell.

 _Ansul bel an._

Tabitha went back to her book, but not without Kirche barging right in talking up a storm.

.

.

If you could even hear Kirche, that is. Her mouth moved, but nothing was said or heard. Tabitha looked up to see Kirche continue her rambling, and decided to cancel her silencing spell. She only did it because she couldn't read in peace with her around. The moment she did:

"... Tabitha, we're going out today!" Kirche exclaimed. "Get ready!"

"It's 'Hollows Day'," Tabitha said with a flat tone.

If Kirche were a gun, she'd be on 'full-auto' mode. "Don't give me that! I know exactly how important the Day of Void means to you." Kirche then began her case. "Tabitha, I have fallen in love, ok? But she's gone somewhere with that damn Vallière girl! I have to figure out exactly where those two are heading right away! You understand?!"

The only thing Tabitha did in response was shake her head.

"Oh, right," Kirche said. "You won't move an inch unless I explain everything to you." Kirche took in a small breath. "I want to chase after the two because they're heading somewhere, but I can't catch them without the help of your familiar!" Kirche put her hands together before continuing. "Please, you gotta help me!"

Tabitha immediately closed her book, and nodded.

Kirche was relieved to see that. "You understand now? Oh, thank you!"

Tabitha then immediately opened her window and let out a whistle, summoning her familiar, Sylphid.

.

.

.

A moment later, Kirche and Tabitha are now flying high in the clouds on the back of Sylphid.

"I'm growing more and more fond of your Sylphid each time I see it," Kirche said in astonishment.

"Which way?" Tabitha asked.

"Well, I was in kind of a rush," Kirche admitted.

Tabitha understood and gave Sylphid her orders:

" _A horse with two people riding it. Both female. Don't eat them._ "

* * *

" _Here should be good._ "

Louise stopped her horse at a wide opening in the woods, and got off to start tying it to a tree.

"Ah, thank goodness!" LLENN jumped off and took at look around. "So, this is our staging area?"

"Yes, we're here so that you can give me a demonstration, and that's aside from your dual with Guiche," Louise explained.

"Understood," LLENN said. "But are you sure it's safe for me to shoot here?"

"This is area, from what I know, isn't well occupied," Louise explains. "So you don't have worry about hurting any animals, or anyone else."

"A-alright then, I guess I'll start," LLENN says while taking out Darling P. "Oh, I almost forgot." LLENN quickly ran to Louise, and held out her headset towards her. "Put this on, if you'd please."

Louise inspected the odd item. "What is this?"

"From where I'm from, they're called a headset," LLENN explained. "This headset is special since it also doubles as a pair of ear muffs."

"And why should I wear these?" Louise asked.

"If don't want loud gun fire ringing in your ears, then put them on," LLENN said.

Louise couldn't argue with that, since her weapon was pretty loud when fired. She complied and put them on before taking a few steps back. "Ok familiar, show me just how skilled you really are."

"Yes!" LLENN exclaimed before running back to her starting position in the middle of the open field, surrounded by trees. LLENN took in a deep breath, and aimed Darling P. at the tree in front of her. ' _Ok, let's see... maybe if I focus hard enough, the runes will activate. Well, it's worth a shot._ ' She closed her eyes and focused with all her being. In about five seconds, her right hands' runes glowed once more. ' _Yes, I got it now! You know, this kinda reminds me of when M asserted my skills back in GGO. Guess I'll have to do the same here!_ '

 ***BR! … BR! … BR! … BR! … BR! … BR! … BR! … BR! … BR! … BR!**

LLENN slowly fired ten shots, on semi-auto, at the tree, and all of them made their mark due to her perfect bullet circle.

 ***BR! BR! BR! BR! BR! BR! BR! BR! BR! BR!**

Next came ten shots as fast as she could pull the trigger, and then she flicked the mode to full-auto.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

The tree now had a big gap on it's trunk and snapped before it fell with a *thunk right in front of LLENN. ' _Next, speed!_ ' LLENN quickly loaded a fresh magazine, turned around to the opposite direction, ran full speed, and dived right into a bush. Showing how stealthy she could be, LLENN exited and ran towards another tree...

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

While also firing her weapon until it was about eight shots or less. LLENN swiftly loaded up another magazine as another tree had fallen.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

With three trees down for the count, LLENN turned and smiled towards Louise. "How was that?"

Louise removed the headset and nodded. "Yeah, your weapon is something else. How about your sense of direction then?"

"You sure?" LLENN asked.

"Of course," Louise said. "Don't want Kirche's familiar to catch you by surprise again, right?"

"Y-yes... ma'm," LLENN said in annoyance before smiling again. "Ok, how about this? You can help by giving me directions. That sound ok master?"

"Hmm, that's fine," Louise accepted. "Don't expect me to go easy on you though. Prepare yourself, my familiar!"

"Yes!" LLENN exclaimed before closing her eyes.

"Now, turn around and begin walking," Louise ordered. LLENN complied, closed her eyes, and walked as normally as possible with uniform steps. _"_ To your right!" LLENN turned and aimed to her right. "Behind you!" LLENN turned and aimed behind herself. "Uh... I don't know, amuse me."

LLENN was confused but, nevertheless, thought about it. ' _Amuse her? How would I- oh I know!_ ' It was kinda ridiculous, but it would still be 'amusing'. "O-ok then, watch this!" LLENN turned towards Louise and decided to roll into a ball once more. In return, her runes glowed and kept her stable as she rolled forward. LLENN was counting on Louise to stop her in place, but instead moved to side. "WAAAAAAAHHH~!"

 ***BOING!**

LLENN had come to a surprising halt after crashing into a tree, and sent her onto her back. "Ehhahhh~." Black swirls could be seen on her eyes.

"Pft, hahahahaha!"

LLENN sat back up to surprisingly see Louise laughing. "L-Louise, did you think that was funny?"

Louise immediately stopped and pouted at her familiar. "N-no! It was mediocre at best!" Louise coughed into her hand before continuing. "Hmm, I guess I now have a general idea of your abilites."

"See, what I'd tell yah!" LLENN exclaimed with a confident smile and a thumbs up as well.

"You need a sword," Louise said. " Come on, the capitol is just up ahead."

LLENN was... extremely confused:

" _Eh?_ "

* * *

" _Tell me again why I need a sword?_ "

Both LLENN and Louise were now walking threw the town square in search of a 'new sword'. By 'new sword', LLENN interpreted it as complete downgrade from Darling P. "I already have a weapon, and one that's way better than some 'stupid sword'! Who even want to choose a sword over a gun anyway?!"

* * *

 _Location: Alfhiem Online_

" **Ha-CHOO!** "

"Kirito-kun, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright Asuna."

* * *

 _Location: Outside of Tristain Academy of Magic_

"You need one because of what your using as a weapon," Louise said. "I don't need anyone to accidentally get hurt by your carelessness."

LLENN wanted to counter that, but sighed as it just cause more trouble. "Fine."

"I think it should be right next to Veyman's Elixir shop," Louise muttered to herself. "Oh here it is!"

"Ah, is that weapon's shop?" LLENN asked.

"Yup," Louise stated. "They sell more than just swords you know."

Both her and LLENN enter the shop... "I'll take it, alright let's go Tabi-!" But both immediately regret their decision, because Kirche was their! "Ah, LLENN it's you!"

"H-h-hey there, … Kirche," LLENN said.

"Zerbst, just what the hell are you doing here?!" Louise asked furiously.

"Oh me?" Kirche smiled and presented LLENN the gold plated sword. "Just getting LLENN here a nice gift."

"Woah, so shiny!" LLENN exclaimed while holding the sword.

"Do you like it?" Kirche asked.

"Oh sorry, give me a sec," LLENN requested while checking over it's stats. ( **Disclaimer: No one can see LLENNs menu, if your wondering. I seriously need to stop breaking the fourth wall.** )

 **RARITY: Common**

 **ATTACK: 125**

 **CRIT: 80**

"Nope, this won't do," LLENN says before smashing the sword to bits!

"H-HEY!" Kirche said in shock. "That costed me five hundred gold!"

"Then you should demand a refund," LLENN stated. "That sword was complete garbage. Come one Louise, let's get an 'actual sword'".

"Yeah, beat that Zerbst!" Louise said with a grin.

One thing Kirche never likes, is when Louise actually outsmarts her. "Hmph, like you could do any better?!" She follows them back to the inside the blacksmith shop.

Both LLENN and Louise look to see a middle-aged man, with buck teeth and a worn pair of glasses, with a pipe in his mouth. He quickly snaps out of it from his earlier sale with the Zerbst before addressing his next customers. "Ah, welcome to my shop. What brings you here today?"

"Yes, I'm here to get a sword for my servant," Louise answered.

"Hmm, lately it's become the fad, even among the royalty, to equip they're servants with weapons," the shop owner stated.

While Louise inspected over a random rapier, LLENN happened to notice a peculiar weapon in one of the buckets. ' _That's weird, it has some kind of gray icon above it._ ' She picked up the sword and examined it stats.

 **RARITY: ?**

 **ATTACK: ?**

 **CRIT: ?**

It looked old and rusted, but it's stats piqued LLENNs interest. "Hey, what about this one?"

"It looks like a piece of junk to me," Kirche said in disgust.

"Like yours was any better," LLENN muttered to herself.

"Well, I suppose it is a bit old," the shop keeper stated. "But if you clean it up a bit, I'm sure you could get some use out of it."

"How much?" Louise asked.

"A hundred gold," the shop keeper stated.

"Better than nothing," LLENN stated. "We'll take it, right Louise?"

"Sure, that's fine by me," Louise said while giving the shopkeeper the correct amount.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" The shopkeeper said.

"W-what, h-h-how?" Kirche was flabbergasted. "But Germania is supposed to be superior!"

Louise grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Hmph, I'm sure your only studying abroad here because no one would deal with you after all the men you've flirted with!"

Kirche just wasn't going to stand for this! Kirche immediately pointed her wand at Louise, and she also did the same. "Hmm, that was quite a mouthful."

"May be, but it's the truth!" Louise exclaimed.

Before a fight broke out, LLENN ran and stood between them both. "Stop it already! What you two are doing right now is stupid!"

" **Yeah, shut up! Stupid women.."**

Both Kirche and Louise got annoyed at that statement.

"Stupid...?" Kirche repeated

"What did you say?!" Louise asked LLENN.

"E-eh?!" LLENN exclaimed in confusion. "I-I didn't even say that!"

"The sword," Tabitha stated.

"Huh?" Louise and Kirche mutter in confusion.

"Eh?" LLENN blinked and looked at her sword. A few seconds pass, and LLENN suddenly realizes why this sword's so special. "W-wait a minute, y-you can talk?!"

" **Yeah, I was taking a nice nap and you woke me up!** " The sword stated.

"Ah, sorry about that!" LLENN apologized.

" **It's cool, I'm actually kinda surprised. You've got an awfully cute face for someone who's a user! No wonder I had to wake up."**

"T-thank... you?" LLENN took the compliment, but it was still weird. "Wait, what do you mean by a user?"

Before the 'sword' could say anything else, it was interrupted by Kirche. "Isn't that an intelligent sword? A sword that contains it's own wisdom?" She turned to Louise. " You sure know how to pick strange stuff to buy."

"I didn't know a thing about it," Louise stated. "My familiar was the one who wanted this sword."

" **What year is it right now, and where the hell are we?! Damn it, I want answers!** "

LLENN sighed heavily and gave one last thought about this strange sword.

' _Why are all these strange things happening to me~?_ '

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Play TV Version – [ To see the future , sung by _Karen Kohiruimaki – Kusunoki Tomori_ ]

* * *

 _Two months, TWO LONG MONTHS! Why me~?! I won't say what the reason for my delay was, but let's just say it's 'life'. Hopefully, this was worth the wait! Alright, let's look over the important reviews, but to the others who've enjoyed this, thanks a bunch!_

 **Nyamu:** _Thanks for taking the time to look through the errors. I'll fix those at some point in the near future. I wonder if I could get a proof reader, if that could help. But hopefully there isn't much errors in this one. If there are, then please forgive me. ^_^_

 **lurker:** _For this crossover story, I've 'alternatively' changed the runes to the right hand and not the left. It's because, from what I've seen, LLENNs more right-handed then left-handed, so it fits better. (I swear I'm not biased towards lefties)_

 **A-One Eurobeats:** _Her grades won't suffer, I assure you. She's in 'good hands'._

 _That's all for now! Until next time...! ~Matt3265_

* * *

 **Next time: Chapter 4 – Calamity**


	5. Chapter 4: Calamity

I've been waiting to write this one, and it's gonna get good! ~Matt3265

 _ **Disclaimer: Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online and Familiar of Zero, all music (Openings, Endings, etc.) listed, belong to their respective owners. This is a non-profit FanFic, and I own nothing at all. First timer, so please let me know of anything at all so I can write responsibly.**_

 **{}** = Derflinger

 **[]** = ?

* _panic mode_ = The face LLENN makes in EP.5, while she's running away from gun fire.

 **((( *Sound effect )))** = The sound effect echoes.

* * *

 **The Pink Devil of Zero**

 **Chapter 4: Calamity**

* * *

 **LINK START!**

* * *

 _Location: Halkeginia – Tristain_

If one were to look up towards the highest tower of the whole Academy, most would know it to be where Old Osmond's office was. Inside, Old Osmond was currently signing off his approval of a document for a royal court-man, otherwise known as _Count Mott_. With it now finalized, Osmond magically rolls up the document with his staff, and presents to the Count himself.

Mott rolls the document back open, just to make sure, and is pleased by the fine print. "Hmph, I am grateful of the institutions' understanding and full cooperation."

"Understanding and cooperation are irrelevant with an order from the palace," Osmond states.

"Very well," Count Mott says before taking his leave. "Hmm." He stops for a moment and notices that Ms. Longueville is standing outside the door. "How about we have some dinner sometime, Ms. Longueville~?"

A second passes before she shockingly realizes what he just said. "Huh? Oh come on, you flatter me! It would be an honor!"

"Good, I will look forward to it then,"Count Mott states before leaving.

"Yes," Ms. Longueville responds before bowing. With the Count out of hearing range, she defensivly grabs the front of her cloak. "Hmph!" ' _Gross._ ' Ms. Longueville then enters the office before quickly shutting the door. "What impossible task did the palace ask for this time?"

She carries over a stack of books as Osmond responds. "Oh. His excellency, Count Mott, came by to warn us to be careful of thieves."

"We have thieves?" Ms. Longueville questioned.

"Lately, a fellow, named _Fouquet the Claude_ , has been causing a stir by using magic to steal treasures. Concentrating on those of nobility."

"Well I've never heard of Fouquet the Claude," Ms. Longueville says while arranging the books she carried to the bookshelf.

Old Osmond continues. "In our institute, there is a sacred treasure that we have borrowed from the palace. _The Staff of Destruction_."

"The Staff of Destruction?" That got her curious for _some_ reason. "That certainly is a troubling name."

"I don't know how adept this _Fouquet_ mage is, but the treasure vault here is a special one. Many square class mages have laid countless protective spells and enchantments upon it. They're being overly anxious about it if you ask me." Osmond stops and levitates what appeared to be a... gold, pointing hand. What he does with it is even weirder...

"AH~!" Osmond had sent the hand over to slide up Longueville's back with it's pointing finger. Ms. Longueville wasn't having none of it, and caught the gold hand behind her.

Old Osmond's eyes widened as she was about to hurl it right back at him (like a pitcher in baseball)! "Wait, wait, wait! WAIT A MINUTE-!"

 ***BONK!**

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"_

* * *

~ TV Version – [ _Ryuusei by Eir Aoi_ ]

* * *

" _I think this fountain will be alright._ "

Another day passed with no incident, as it was nighttime once again at the magical academy. Since laundry had already been done, and her spare time consisted of attending Louise's lecture and listening to more of Elsa Kanzaki's songs. Right now though, LLENN had brought with her the sentient sword, that called itself _Derflinger_ , over to the fountain to get to know it better. "Hey Derflinger, you there?

 **{*snore... AH~! Damn it, can't a magic sword just get some sleep around here?!}**

"Calm down, it's just me," LLENN said.

 **{Oh, it's you little partner! I'm glad to see that this won't be such a short relationship!}**

"Of course!" LLENN exclaimed. "I've never had the chance to talk to a weapon before, well... in _actuality_ that is."

 **{Hmm? What about your little friend there?}**

"Eh?" LLENN was confused for a moment before catching what Derflinger meant. "Wait, you don't mean Darling P, right?" LLENN lifted said gun from her back and onto the ground next to Derflinger. "I mean I hear her sometimes , but I've already realized that it's all in my imagination."

 **{Really, you seriously can't tell?! HEY, stop giving your partner the silent treatment already!}**

.

.

.

LLENN gave off an awkward smile after a few seconds had passed. "D-Derflinger, are you doing alright? I think your probably just tir-."

 **[I... I'm sorry, … LLENN.]**

A familiar voice caught her off guard and made her look from left to right. "W-What... t-that voice!" Her eyes widened to which she immediately looked down. "Darling... P.?"

 **[Yes... I-I-I'm here... p-p-please... don't be mad at me...]**

LLENN couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her. That voice wasn't spoken inside her head, it was spoken out loud! If that was the case, then her gun actually was real! "Darling P..." Tears started to slowly form in her eyes, and then a wide smile formed. "DARLING P.~!" LLENN instantly gave her favorite pink weapon a big hug with some of her tears trickling onto the gun itself. "Y-You're real... you're actually real! I'm so happy that I'm not alone in this world!"

 **[L-LLENN... I-I'm happy too... b-but your not-]**

"Why would I ever be mad at you?!" LLENN held the gun out almost like a new born baby. "W-We've been through... s-so much." LLENN then hugs her gun once more. "You'll always be my one and only Darling P.~!"

 **{Well, isn't this a touching reunion.}**

After a couple of minutes, LLENN calms herself down so she could be more composed. "S-Sorry Darling P, but it's just too exciting for me. But, how are you... alive?"

 **[I-I-I guess I'll start from the beginning. In GGO, I was originally an advanced AI created by _Cardinal_ , but had remained dormant in this weapon.]**

"A dormant AI?" That explained a lot. "B-But then how does relate to me?"

 **[What you've seen and heard till now were visions, built up by the _Cardinal_ itself.]**

LLENN didn't exactly know if the system could actually do that, but moved on regardless. "Ok, then I guess your not dormant anymore. But wait, how'd that happen?"

 **[Ah, I'd have to thank you and Louise for that!]**

LLENN blinked in confusion. "Eh, what did me and Louise do to-!" LLENN's eyes widened in realization of what happened the moment she first arrived in this new world. "W-Wait, you don't mean...!"

 **[Yes, Louise's magic supposedly freed me from my dormant state.]**

"I-I see... ," LLENN said while putting on an awkward smile.

"Ms. LLENN, who're you talking too?"

"AHH~!" LLENN screamed while turing to look behind her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Siesta apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Eh, Siesta?" LLENN said before standing up to face her. "W-What brings you here?"

"I was just on my way to do some laundry," Siesta explained. "What about you, LLENN?"

"A-Ahaha, nothing much," LLENN said with a hand behind her head. "J-Just saying my thoughts out loud, that's all! I didn't realize you were there, haha~!" ' _Good thing Darling P. and Derflinger are following along._ '

Siesta lightly laughed with her eyes closed. "Yes." When her eyes opened, she looked down to see LLENN's gun and a sword. "Oh, your using a sword now as well?"

LLENN blinked before looking back behind her, and then turing to her front. "Ah no, no! Louise insisted that I use a sword, considering how _dangerous_ my arsenal is, so she got me that for cheap."

"How much was it?" Siesta asked.

"A hundred gold," LLENN said.

"Ah, that is cheap!" Siesta exclaimed in surprise. "Couldn't Ms. Vallière have gotten you a sword worth a lot more?"

"Nah, it's alright," LLENN said. "I don't really use a sword, so I just chose the cheapest one they had to offer. Besides, Darling P. is the only weapon I'll ever need!" LLENN briefly glanced behind her with forgiving expression. ' _No offense to you though, Derflinger.'_

"Sounds reasonable enough to me," Siesta says before smiling with her eyes closed. "That reminds me Ms. LLENN... I've been wondering, where did you originally come from?"

"Oh, umm... how should I put it?" LLENN says in thought. "I guess... somewhere not too pleasant."

Siesta blinked in confusion. "Huh, why's that Ms. LLENN?"

LLENN sighed before picking up Darling P. "The world I come from is a _**world of bullets**_. It's a world where fighting is the solution to almost every problem. At first, I was scared that I wouldn't make it." Siesta frowned at LLENN's words, and had almost felt sympathy for her. "Later on though, I'd already had faced those fears head on!" It was then that Siesta's eyes widened before LLENN continued with a small smile. "I trained myself from the ground up, and fought many battles, some of which in where I almost didn't make it." LLENN's face then perked up with complete determination. "But from those battles, I've always made it to the very end. After all..." LLENN looked up to both of the moons in the night sky. "I'm a lucky girl!"

Siesta was almost speechless, LLENN was so strong willed! She was exactly what Siesta hoped to be, and whole lot more! "M-Ms. L-LLENN..."

"Eh?" LLENN looked back only to abruptly receive a warm hug from the maid.

Siesta smiled while small tears started to formed in her eyes. "T-Thank you... s-so very much."

"S-Siesta?!" LLENN says in surprise.

"You never give up, no matter what happens." The maid closes her teary eyes before continuing. "Not only are you willing to stand up against the nobility, but to everyone else as well. Seeing you like this Ms. LLENN, with so much determination, has given me a lot of courage." Siesta releases from the bug before wiping some of her tears away. "I can continue to do my best all because of you Ms. LLENN."

A few seconds pass before LLENN smiles with a thumbs up. "Yes, good luck Siesta!"

"Yes, I will!" Siesta exclaims before bowing. "Good night, Ms. LLENN."

"You too Siesta!" LLENN says before making her way back to Louise.

While Siesta was going to head back herself, she almost forgot one thing. "W-Wait, LLENN?!"

LLENN quickly turned back. "Y-Yes ma'm?

"I-I'll still be able to see you again, right?" Siesta asks.

LLENN blinked before smiling once more. "Of course, we're friends after all! No matter where you are, I promise that we'll still be able to see each other again!"

Siesta shed one last tear before giving LLENN a warm smile in return of her kindness.

" _Yes, I'll be looking for forward to it!_ "

* * *

" _Fwah~, what a night!_ "

After having found out that her weapon came to life and her friendly chat with her friend Siesta, LLENN was once again in the dorm hallway, and now making her way to Louise's room with both Derflinger and Darling P. slung on her back. "If only I could look forward to sleeping on something other than hay, it'd be complete."

A room door then abruptly opens, and out comes Kirche. "Ah, LLENN!"

LLENN stops before looking at Kirche with an blank expression. "Hey Kirche, how's it going?"

"Splendid," Kirche responds. "Hey, you know that sword I bought the other day?"

"You mean that excuse you called a 'sword'?" LLENN asks with a grin.

"H-Hey, it wasn't an excuse!" Kirche exclaimed before composing herself. "Anyways, I'd like to make it up to you-."

"Not interested," LLENN said before walking away. ' _Who knows what kind of perverted things she's thinking of..._ ' With that thought LLENN shivered.

"S-Stop! W-Wait, hold on!" Kirche exclaimed before she went to look for something.

LLENN sighed before stopping to turn back around. "Fine~."

A moment later, Kirche had come back with a small chest in hand. "Here LLENN, hold this." LLENN complied while Kirche opened it up and searched through. "How about... this?"

LLENN was presented with a ring that had a small blue gem on it. "Oh, what's this?"

"It's a talisman ring," Kirche specified. "It's very valuable."

"Sorry, but I already have a ring," LLENN said referring to her own _Scavenger Ring_.

"T-Then... how about this?" Kirche asked while presenting an purple earring. "A fire bird blood earring!"

"I... don't really where earrings," LLENN said politely.

Kirche put the ring back before bringing one last item out. "Ok, then how's this?! This book... is an old family heirloom."

"Alright, well what's inside?" LLENN asks while raising an eyebrow.

Kirche blinked at LLENN's question. "Well I'm not exactly sure, since I've never bothered to look and see myself, so I guess now's a good time to look!" Kirche then took the key and unlocked the said 'heirloom'. With it now opened, Kirche looked to see... "O-Oh my~."

Kirche's blushing face made the situation a whole lot worse for LLENN. "S-So, what's in it K-Kirche?"

"I have no need for this, and I'm not sure about you either," Kirche says before passing it's content over to LLENN.

What LLENN received made her go pale and *the look on her face made it even more disturbing. ' _T-this... i-is..., it's ugly_!' "E-Excuse me for a moment p-please. I-I'll be r-right back." LLENN quickly ran off and down the dorm stairs.

"Hmm?" Kirche wonders before putting her hands to her hip. "Looks like I have to wait then." Kirche headed back inside her room, but not before spotting someone outside her window. "Oh, that's LLENN." Indeed it was LLENN running at full speed before making a stop outside the academy boundaries. "What is she-?"

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Kirche's mouth hung loose as she saw her own family heirloom get shredded to pieces by LLENN's gun. "I-I... w-what?! But t-that... was-?!" Without her noticing, LLENN slammed open Kirche's door while panting heavily.

"Kirche... p-please... don't show me that again," LLENN requested. "I-I'm gonna head back now, good night Kirche." LLENN immediately shut the door back, leaving a wide eyed Kirche in the process. "*Sigh, Kirche is so disgusting~."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Eh?" LLENN's eyed opened to see Louise right in front of her. "Louise? What are you doing out here?"

"I came out so I could find you, obviously," Louise said. "Here I thought you'd try to accept another of Kirche's offers, but I guess that's not the case."

"S-She tried, yes," LLENN says before pointing back behind her. "But I don't think she's gonna want anything to do with me for awhile."

This piqued Louise's interest. "Ah, how'd you do that?"

"I shot up one of her 'heirlooms', which she tried to give to me," LLENN said blankly. "And by 'family heirloom', I mean a disgusting piece of garbage."

"Pft, HAHAHA~!" Louise laughed out loud. "Hah~! For a lowly familiar, you sure know how to give Kirche what she deserves! *Sigh, come on familiar, it's about time to get some rest."

"Y-Yes... ma'm." So ended another night in the Tristain Academy of Magic, with tomorrow just right around the corner.

* * *

With the bell tower giving a soothing, morning chime, today was the day that Siesta had to leave the academy. She looked above at the tower once more before turning to walk to her carriage, the one where she'd be working for Count Mott. Siesta didn't have a choice, and hurt her greatly to have to leave behind her dear friend: LLENN. When that name crossed her mind, she stopped before she could get on. When she looked back towards the entrance, Siesta could still hear LLENN's final words:

 _Of course, we're friends after all! No matter where you are, I promise that we'll still be able to see each other again!_

A single tear fell down her face as she had only one thought before her departure:

' _LLENN... I'm so... so sorry._ '

* * *

" _Your not going to accompany me to my lecture?_ "

Outside in the courtyard, Louise was surprised to hear her familiar requesting to not attend her class. "Why's that?" If LLENN had caused trouble for her, she would've had her wait outside with the other familiars. However, her familiar didn't misbehave, so there wasn't any other reason LLENN had to stay behind.

"W-Well, that's because I need to go talk to someone," LLENN answered. After last nights conversation with Siesta, LLENN decided that she'd hang out with her again. She did promise her after all, so she'd make good on it! ' _Great, now I'm starting to think like Pito. I-I hope she isn't too worried about me..._ '

Louise gave LLENN a suspicious look before sighing. "As long as your not associating with that Zerbst, I'll allow it."

"Thank you so much Louise!" LLENN exclaimed while clasping her hands together. "Your the best!" In about a second, LLENN turned and went off.

"...Idiot," Louise muttered to herself before making her way to class.

* * *

" _Now if I were Siesta, where would I be?_ "

LLENN had absolutely no clue of where Siesta was. She had tracked around the whole academy, and didn't her anywhere. "I'd be assuming she'd be making her rounds, she is a maid afterall. Let me see... hmm~. Oh I know, Marteau!" LLENN turned made her way over to the to Marteau's kitchen, and after a few minutes she arrived. "This should be the place. Ok then!"

 ***KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Excuse me!" LLENN says while she knocked on the front door.

In a few seconds, the door opened revealing Marteau himself! "Hey, if it isn't our Pink Devil! Come on in, there's some leftovers if your hungry!"

LLENN's eyes shined at the prospect of another delicious meal. "Thank you sir!"

"No need to thank me, it's my pleasure!" Marteau exclaimed while LLENN took her seat at the table.

With a small bounty of delicious bread in front of her, LLENN clasped her hands together in thanks. "Thank you for the food~!" A couple minutes later, LLENN had already went through two bread rolls, and was on her third one! "Thanks again Marteau, *munch, these meals amazing!"

"Hmph, no need to be so modest!" Marteau said. "These are still only leftovers from the nobility's' meals."

LLENN swallowed before remembering what she came here for. "Oh, I almost forgot! Mareau, is Siesta anywhere around here? I already tried to look for her myself, but this was the last place I could come up with."

Marteau's smile faltered when he heard LLENN mention Siesta. "Huh...? You mean... you haven't heard anything about Siesta?"

LLENN stopped from taking another bite and blinked in confusion. "Eh, what about her?"

Marteau briefly looked down before looking back to answer. "Siesta... is no longer working here at the academy."

LLENN's eyes widened while she let go of her half-eaten bread. "W-W... What? Y-Your... kidding... r-right?"

"I'm sorry LLENN, but it's the truth," Marteau said. "It was decided that she would be a servant for a nobleman, named Count Mott. She was picked up and taken away in a carriage early this morning."

 ***BAM!**

Both of LLENN's hands slammed down on the table when she stood up. "Why?! Didn't Siesta have a say in anything in all this?!"

"Unfortunately, no. In the end, peasants can do nothing but obey the whims of the nobility." Marteau turned and made his way back over to the kitchen. "Hey! Get back to work!"

LLENN looked down in deep thought. ' _Siesta... no... but we promised!_ ' LLENN could still remember Siesta's warm words:

 _Yes, I'll be looking for forward to it!_

' _Ah, that's why she asked me! She knew... but she couldn't tell me..._ ' LLENN's teeth gritted in anger, with her next thought:

' _Why was I so stupid to not notice!_ '

* * *

" _Count Mott is a messenger from the palace that comes by the institute from time to time._ "

With it now sundown, LLENN was now back in Louise's room, with Louise brushing her hair at her mirror. "I don't like him because he always acts so cocky."

"Why would he do something like this?!" LLENN asked in worry. "Siesta was perfectly fine here, so why?!

 **{When a nobleman specifically makes a request for a young girl by name, it's usually an order for her to become his _mistress_. How would you not know this?}**

LLENN eyes widened in shock. "H-His... m-mistress? A-Are you serious?!"

"I've heard a lot of stories like that," Louise said. "Involving many of the nobility."

LLENN shuttered in disbelief, but if what Derflinger said was true... ' _T-Then... Siesta's gonna... NO!_ ' LLENN teeth gritted once more before she brought out Darling P.

 ***CLINK!**

At that familiar sound, Louise turned to see LLENN battle ready "Huh? Wait a minute, your not-!"

LLENN gave Louise a serious expression. "I'm gonna go save Siesta!"

Louise immediately stood out of her chair in anger. "No! Your dealing with one of the higher ups in the palace! You can't begin to make a comparison between him and Guiche!"

Hearing that from Louise made her slightly angry as well. "Are you stupid?! Don't you care about what's gonna happen to her?!"

"Of course I take pity in her situation!" Louise yelled. "But there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Like HELL I can't!" LLENN screamed before making her way to the door. Before she could proceed, Louise blocked her way. "Louise... please move."

"I can't let you!" Louise yelled with her whip in hand. "Your just going to have to give up on Siesta, you hear me?!"

LLENN stood there for a brief moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I give."

"Good!" Louise walked to LLENN's right and made her way to her bed. "Now, come one familiar. Let's get some re-." (*SLOW MOTION BEGIN)

' _Forgive me, ...Louise._ '

 ***POW!**

(*SLOW MOTION END) With miraculous speed, LLENN knocked Louise out cold with the stock end of her gun. "Alright, let's get you to bed." LLENN dragged Louise over to her bed, and pushed her onto it the best she could. With Louise laying calmly in bed, LLENN covered the blankets over her with one last comment:

" _I'll be right back Louise, and I promise you: I will get Siesta back!_ "

* * *

" _How wonderful, a mithral broach! I love it!"_

At an indoor fountain, both Montmorency and Guiche were seated, and starting to re vow their relationship with Guiche's thoughtful present. Considering the scuffle they had previously, it was quite fortunate that she was able to give Guiche a second chance.

"It will look wonderful on you, don't you think so?" Guiche said.

Despite this, Montmorency still looked at Guiche with suspicion. "You intend on pretending, as if nothing ever happened between us?"

"It can't be that you believe what that rude familiar said, can it?" Guiche asked before noticing someone running towards their direction. "Hmm?"

"Hey you two!" LLENN exclaimed while waving towards them.

Guiche stood up in alert of her presence. "LLENN! Are you going to get in the way of my romantic life again?!"

LLENN stopped in front of him before answering. "No, no, I'm not here for that. I'm here because I need your help."

To say that Guiche was surprised is an understatement. "Huh? You need _my_ help?"

"Yes," LLENN responded while giving a nod. "Can you please tell me how to get to Count Mott's manor?

"Count Mott's?" he asked. "What would you need to go there for?"

"I'm sorry but I can't say," LLENN says before clasping her hands together. "Just please tell me!"

"Hmm~, yes I know of where he lives," Guiche explained. "You follow the road out towards the Capitol, but make a right on the first junction you come across. Take that down, while bearing left at all forks, and you'll eventually reach his manor."

"Thank you Guiche!" LLENN nodded hurried out the dormitory door, and had one thought while speeding out of the academy:

' _Hang in there Siesta, I'm coming!_ '

* * *

" _Hey, wake up!_ "

Still in her bed, Louise stirred before looking at the person in question. "W-Wha...? Kirche? What are you doing in my bed chamber" Louise's eyes then widened as she quickly sat up in panic. "Wait, where's LLENN?!"

"That's why me and Tabitha are here!" Kirche yelled. "Your little familiar's not here!"

"Darn it, why do these thing keep happening one after another!" Louise yelled while getting out of her bed.

"Hmm, I guess that's one of the cutest things about LLENN," Kirche theorized.

"That's easy for you to say!" Louise yelled. "Your not the one that has to take care of a familiar like her!"

"Nobility mansion," Tabitha said blankly.

Both Louise and Kirche voiced their confusion. "Huh?"

"If a peasant were to draw their weapon...," Tabitha explained briefly.

 **{Oh brother, it was still a short relationship with this parter! To think she'd rather have that 'darling p' over me~!}**

When Louise her the sword mention LLENN's weapon, she shuttered with one thought of what could happen:

' _No... she wouldn't... I can't let that happen!_ '

* * *

' _This place is huge!_ '

LLENN had already forgotten of the long trek it took to get here, and marveled at the sheer size of Mott's manor. She initially thought it would be much smaller than this, but this was now made clear it was the size of a large school. There also was the large marble wall around surrounding the property as well. It was then that LLENN looked inside that the guards and the bat-winged dogs didn't help much given her situation. "H-How am I going to get inside this place? Darling P., what should I do~?"

 **[Do you what you do best LLENN! Run in there and find Siesta!]**

LLENN sighed before smiling. It was a pretty risky move, but she had the luck of a devil! She'd make it one way or another! "Guess your right, Darling P.! Alright, let's do thi-!"

"Who goes there?!"

"AH~!" LLENN jumped when one of the guards stood right in front of her. The bat-winged dog was also alongside him giving a low growl at her. She quickly put away her weapon before giving the guard a small wave. "H-Hi there..."

"What's that thing behind your back?" the guard asked.

"U-Um... i-it's my... u-uh toy!" LLENN sputtered out in desperation. "I-I made it myself, and it has a talking function! Wanna see?"

Both the guard and the dog blinked in confusion. "A toy that can... talk?"

"Yes, watch!" LLENN quickly flicked the switch from auto to safety before her gun spoke.

 **[Your my best-est friend!]**

"Thank you!" LLENN exclaimed happily. "See, no harm to it!"

"Amazing!" The guard exclaimed while the dog barked in wonder. "C-Can I try?"

"Sure!" LLENN exclaimed while holding her gun out in front of her. "Here you go~!"

 ***BASH!**

Before jumping and hitting the guards head with the stock end of it. With the guard out cold, the dog flew and swooped down at her. LLENN quickly dodged readied herself for another attack, and it came in full force. She immediately performed a spinning kick to the dogs neck, and the dog landed with a thud. It was knocked out, but it wouldn't be for long. "Alright, I think we're gonna need a plan B." LLENN desperately looked around, and about a minute later she spotted something out by the road along a tree. What she saw gave herself an idea, one which she gave a single thought about:

' _It might be risky, but I'm sure it will work!_ '

* * *

Inside the estate, in the main study room, Siesta had just served tea to Count Mott. Siesta's maid outfit had also been changed to a slightly more revealing one that was red, and also show a bit of her large cleavage.

"How is the work?" Count Mott asked. "Have you gotten used to it?"

"Yes, for the most part," the maid answered with a small bow.

It was then that Count Mott got up, and walked behind the maid. "I see, I see. Well, don't overexert yourself too much." The noble placed a hand on Siesta's left shoulder, making the maid open her eyes. He then leaned in towards her right ear. "My dear, I'm sure you must realize by now that I did not hire you merely to perform household chores."

"Y-Yes sir," Siesta answered while blushing.

"My dear, sweet Siesta..." the noble said warmly as he nuzzled his head towards Siesta's.

"Sir...Sir, please..." she quietly begged. Siesta didn't want this... she wanted it to stop. If only she as brave as-

 ***Knock! Knock!**

Count Mott turned towards to door with slight irritation. "What is it?!"

"We have found a large suitcase outside your manor sir!" A guard voiced from the other side. "We've brought it inside, and ask that you come immediately!"

"Hmm~, alright then," Count Mott said getting up from his chair, and making his way out the door. "Come along Siesta."

"Y-Yes sir!" Siesta said while following behind him.

* * *

" _Alright, could you please tell me the exact reason why a suitcase was outside my manor?_ "

Count Mott was... confused to say the least. Now standing at the bottom of his stairs, with Siesta by his side, the noble continued to look at the oddly large, but old looking suitcase.

One of the two guards scratched his left cheek. "W-We're not sure sir, … it just popped out of nowhere..."

"We'd thought about looking inside, … but we didn't want seem like common peasant thieves to you sir!" The second guard explained further. "S-So we thought it'd be better if you knew about it first, sir!"

"I... see..." the noble said while fiddling with his curled mustache. Count Mott turned toward his maid with a stern expression. "Siesta, … go and open it up... if you'd please."

"M-M-Me?" the maid questioned. "B-But sir-!"

"That's an order."

Siesta gripped at her short skirt in caution. "Y-Y-Yes... sir." She slowly walked over to the suitcase before kneeling down to unclip the draw bolts. She then closed her eyes in fear as she unclipped both of the draw bolts!

.

.

After a moment, Siesta opened her eyes to see that nothing happened. The maid sighed in relief as she calmly opened up-.

* **FWOOP!**

"Gotcha now~!" To find LLENN pop up out of the suitcase with her weapon in tow!

"AH~!" Everyone screamed out in panic at the surprising jump scare LLENN gave them. Both guards immediately readied their spears, while Count regained his composure.

"L-L-LLENN?!" Siesta exclaimed.

"Ren... now that's a new name," Count Mott remarked.

"A-Actually sir, it's spelled as... L-L-E-N-N," The maid corrected.

"LLENN?" The noble corrected in confusion. "Such an bizarre name indeed. Whatever your here for, it's meaningless!"

LLENN swifly jumped out and onto the floor, not faltering in the slightest. "She's not meaningless! Give her back right now!"

"Oh, and what kind of relationship do you have with Siesta?" He asked while the maid in question went back to his side.

"She's my friend!" LLENN exclaimed before Siesta gasped. "And I'm not just gonna sit back while you try to force her into a concubine with you!

"Hmph! Why go so far for such a lowly commoner?" The noble asked.

"Because I promised that I would see her again!" LLENN exclaimed once more. "And I'll do whatever it takes to get her back!"

"Sorry to inform you, but Siesta is now an official maid of the Mott household!" He said firmly while stroking his curled mustache. "The master's free to do whatever he wishes to his servants."

"You~!" LLENN was only getting more angrier by the minute.

"I really don't know what your getting upset about," the noble said before continuing. "A name-less peasant, like Siesta, providing services to a valuable nobleman like me... there's no greater honor!" LLENN gritted her teeth before he laughed for a few seconds. "Besides, what could a lowly peasant like you hope to-?!

 ***BR!**

A single shot rang out from LLENN's pink P90, leaving the noble-man Siesta wide-eyed, and the guards on high alert due to this new threat. LLENN smirked before breaking the silence. "That was just a warning shot, but just so you know: … I can do a whole lot more than you think!"

With that having stroke Mott's last nerve, he raised his staff "You, a mere peasant, dare to threaten a nobleman! This is as much a crime as raising a sword against me, to which you've ultimately challenged me as well!" He then grinned before continuing, "Just so you know, my code name is 'Mott the Surge', and that I am a Triangle-Class mage! Because this will be your grav-!"

"N-No, stop it Ms. LLENN!" Siesta exclaimed before any blows were made.

LLENN looked worriedly at the maid in question. "B-But Siesta...!"

Siesta bowed to her knee before continuing. "Count, please forgive her rudeness! She doesn't mean it!"

"I will not have it!" The noble firmly said. "If I were to let this peasant live, it will sully my honor and tarnish the name of Jour de Mott! Stand aside!"

"No!"

"What?"

Siesta looked back up towards the noble. "Count Mott I beg of you... I'll accept any punishment you wish to impose! Just please, please don't hurt her!"

"No, you can't!" LLENN yelled out in fear.

Count Mott took a moment to think before looking back at LLENN. "LLENN... was it? Are you still willing to take back Siesta, and have me forgive you?"

LLENN had wanted to say 'Why would I forgive you?!', but was surprised that he would give her a chance with no confrontation. "S-Sure, … I guess."

"Well, my hobby is to collect printed matter," the noble explained. "Actually... there's a book that I cannot cease to desire."

"W-What kind of book?" LLENN asked but still kept her grip on Darling P.

"A very special book that a certain mage, coincidentally, summoned during a magic experiment a long time ago," Count Mott said, contining once more. "I hear it's the family _heirloom_ of an established family in Germania. The daughter of that family is currently in the institute, from what I've heard."

"G-Germania...?" LLENN blinked before going wide eyed. "W-W-Wait, did you say-!"

"I'm not certain whether or not you, a peasant, know of her, but-."

"Wait just a second!" LLENN yelled.

"Hmm?" Count Mott blinked in confusion. "What, peasant?"

"I-I-I don't think you'd be able to find that book anymore," LLENN said while sweat rolled down her face.

"Huh, and why's that?"

LLENN answered by giving an nervous smile, and pointed at her gun.

It took a moment for it to sink into his brain, but when it did: "N-No... y-you... didn't!"

"Hahaha~!" LLENN nervously laughed. "I-I'm... sorry?"

Count Mott's face formed into pure anger, because he was certainly _pissed_! "You DESTROYED it?!" He readied his staff once more. "I will have your head for this!"

"N-No, Count Mott p-please!" Siesta desperately begged while grabbing his staff. "Don't hurt her!"

The noble looked at the maid in a mix of anger and annoyance. "SILENCE PEASANT!" (*SLOW MOTION BEGIN)

 **((( *SLAP! )))**

Siesta slowly fell off to the side, after having been forcefully slapped by Count Mott! LLENN watched on with wide-eyes, as the maid fell with a booming thud. (*SLOW MOTION END) A noticeable bruise was present on Siesta's cheek, to which she winced in pain. Seeing her like this... made LLENN drop her weapon to the ground, made her lower her head, made her form her hands into fists, and finally made her grit her teeth. Because this was no longer the bright and determined LLENN anymore.

Count Mott slowly turned back to LLENN. "Now, stay out of my way as I deal with this lowly-!"

" _How dare you?_ "

"Grgh?!" He and his own guards widened there eyes in shock of LLENN's blank statement. What LLENN would do next, no one would've seen coming.

* * *

 **Play [ _Independence_ by _ReoNa_ ]**

* * *

" ** _How dare you?"_**

LLENN's runes shined in fury as her head quickly rose up, revealing the predatory eyes of not LLENN:

" **HOW DARE YOU HURT SIESTA~!"**

It was **Psycho LLENN**.

"Y-You fool!" Count Mott had regained his composure and aimed his staff at the puddle, which was the flower vase that LLENN shot, to which water shot up and morphed into a few ice swords. He swung his staff once more, shooting the swords toward her direction!

Knife in hand, LLENN dodged to the right to avoid the first before ducking to avoid the other two. To fast for Mott to comprehend, LLENN had ran straight through and under him, now kneeling down on her knee. She also had her right arm raised behind her with her pink combat knife in grip.

"Ha, think you can escape-?!"

 ***SHINK!**

The noble winced in pain as his left leg sprayed blood onto the floor. "Y-you cut me!"

"RRAGH~!" LLENN roared as she stood up and sped towards him again!

Count Mott furiously summoned another ice sword and shot it at her once more...

 ***SHINK!**

Only for his same leg to get sliced up again by the same move! The noble gritted his teeth together to try and relieve some of the pain, but was left kneeling down in the process. However, LLENN didn't let give her enemy more ground. She immediately turned and ran to move in for the 'kill'!

"N-No, … I won't be bested here!" In a swift motion, Count Mott formed the water puddle into a long stream and slung it down towards her! (*SLOW MOTION BEGIN) LLENN readied herself, as both her and Mott's stream made their way towards each other!

 ***SPLASH!**

 **LLENN: 87%**

LLENN's eyes widened as the stream slammed down onto her right hand, preventing her from stabbing him. Count Mott simply grinned at his handy work. "Your mine!" A second water stream had appeared right behind him and was ready to strike down!

However, the noble mans' mouth went agape as he saw the knife fall right in front of his face! "I-Impossible, y-you... let go of it right before-!" LLENN smiled determinedly as she regained her knife with her left hand. In desperation, the noble raised his staff like a club, and readied to strike down this foul peasant! Both LLENN and Mott were now ready for one of them to make the final blow!

 **((( *SLASH! )))**

With LLENN having jumped and sliced through in blinding speed, a shimmering trail from the slash of her blade could be seen in all it's glory. (*SLOW MOTION END) LLENN then rolled mid-air and landed back onto the floor, kneeling as she did before.

On Count Mott's end, he was left speechless as his own magical staff began to cracked and broke in two! "M-M-My wand, t-this can't be!" The noble look toward her as she slowly stood back up with her back turned. "W-W-What... a-are you?!"

LLENN slowly turned before giving a deadly glare with those same eyes. "You...? You can call me... the Pink Devil." LLENN slowly walked towards the noble while switching her knife back over to her right hand.

"N-No, stay back!" Count Mott screamed in fear while the two guards, who watched the _duel_ , stood and protected him with their spears.

"LLENN, no!" Louise entered and exclaimed while pointing her hand at LLENN's knife. LLENN's knife shook and she let go before jumping back on instinct.

 ***BOOM!**

* * *

 **[ _Independence_ by _ReoNa_ ] END**

* * *

The small explosion, caused by a heavily breathing Louise, got both LLENN and Mott's attention. Not only was it her, but Tabitha and Kirche were there too!

"Rrgh~, it's apparent to me that the level of conduct of the institute's pupils has fallen!" Count Mott yelled still griping his bleeding leg. "I will demand that Old Osmond be severely reprimanded for this!"

"Tabitha, go and check his wound!" Louise ordered.

"Understood," Tabitha said blankly before walking over to the royal noble.

"I apologize for entering without permission, as the situation required me to act swiftly," Louise stated before bowing to one knee. "Also, misconduct of the familiar is considered to be misconduct of her master as well, and that would be me. I am willing to accept any form of punishment."

"N-No..." LLENN's face darkened as the situation escalated onto her own master!

"Almost killing an official of the place, not to mention decimating my tool of magic, is a serious crime of the first degree and possibly even more!" Count Mott exclaimed in anger. "Be prepared to have your entire family face the consequences-!"

"SHUT UP!" LLENN yelled. Everyone turned towards her and new knife began materializing right in front of her. A few seconds later, LLENN's knife fell back to her grip. "Pretty clever master, blowing up my knife with that spell of yours. But, there's only one thing you don't know about me:" LLENN's predatory eyes mixed themselves with an almost devilish grin. "I always fight till the very end!"

"LLENN, stop this right now!" Louise yelled. "T-This isn't like you at all! You don't have to kill him!"

Count Mott shivered at that statement. "K-K-K-Kill?!"

LLENN frowned at that. "Kill...? Y'know, that thought never crossed my mind. Earlier, I could've done just that, but I at least felt merciful." It was then that she smiled once more. "Now that you've reminded me of that though, I think I just might as well kill him."

"LLENN you can't be serious!" Kirche exclaimed in shock. "If you do that, your essentially starting a war!"

"What are you saying?" LLENN asked. "You'd let someone like _him_ live?! That stuck up noble treats Siesta as nothing but an object of desire, or better more as a slave!"

"T-That's just how things are!" Louise yelled. "I feel pity for Siesta, I really do! But there's still nothing you can do! Otherwise, my family will be denounced as traitors!"

"That's it?" LLENN gritted her teeth once more. "Your just going to give up on her, just because of your pride?!" She then looked at them with frown. "Louise, I guess you aren't any different from _him_ , are you?" Louise's eyes widened before she readied her wand in defense, and as well as Kirche and Tabitha. "If your just going to stand in my way...!" LLENN bended over and took on a fierce stance. "THEN SO BE IT-!"

 **((( *FWOO-BAM! )))**

(*SLOW MOTION BEGIN) It was then that everyone else had their eyes widened (except Tabitha), as an surprise attack had shot out, blasted LLENN off her feet, and launched her to the left. LLENN's eyes shut, and her mouth went agape in shock. ' _I-I've been shot?_ ' LLENN thought before she slowly hit the floor and bounced up a slight bit.

 **LLENN: 75%**

' _A-A sniper?_ ' LLENN slowly opened her eyes, and saw Louise look at someone and with gritted teeth. ' _W-Who...?_ ' She turned, looked, and gasped at the one responsible for the attack. Even more shocking, was that _she_ was holding Darling P. LLENN had only one surprising thought before skidded across the floor (*SLOW MOTION END):

' _S-Siesta...?!_ '

* * *

( _Moments earlier before Louise's intervention..._ )

' _W-... w-where... a-am... I?_ '

Siesta's eyes slowly opened themselves back to life, and the only thing she saw was the cold floor. ' _W-Where's... M-Ms. LLENN?_ ' With all her strength she lifter her head up, and saw something that made her eyes widen. ' _S-she's... n-no. M-Ms. LLENN... w-would never-!_ '

" _LLENN, no!_ "

 ***BOOM!**

The maid's eye quickly shut themselves at the small explosion that went off. A couple seconds later, they opened themselves back up to see... ' _M-Ms. Vallière? W-What's she doing here-? Rrgh~!_ ' Siesta held her bruised cheek, and rubbed it as softly as she could. ' _B-before... Count Mott hit me..., b-but I couldn't let Ms, LLENN get hurt-._ '

" _SHUT UP!_ "

She quickly looked back and gasped at the way LLENN looked. ' _T-Those eyes...! W-What is she...?_ '

 **[Siesta!]**

Siesta blinked at the sudden voice she just heard. "W-Who... was-?"

 **[Look down here!]**

Following what the voice said, Siesta looked down and only saw LLENN's gun. Taking a few seconds to put two and two together, the maid's eyes blinked in surprise. "Y-Your-!"

 **[Yup, I'm LLENN's companion! Darling P.!]**

"I-I never knew," Siesta said while slowly sitting herself up due to her strength starting to rise back up. She looked back towards a furious LLENN, and frowned. "W-What's going on with Ms. LLENN?"

 **[LLENN has lost it.]**

"L-Lost it?" Siesta said in confusion.

 **[Yeah, the only time I remember LLENN like this was some time ago. However, the state she's in now might be far more worse than before!]**

"What do you mean?" Siesta asked worriedly. "Y-You don't mean-?!"

" _Now that you've reminded me of that though, I think I might as well just kill him._ "

When Siesta caught that, her eyes widened once again. "N-No, she can't!"

 **[I'm afraid so...]**

"D-Darling P., we have to do something!" The maid exclaimed in desperation.

 **[There is one thing you can do to stop her, but you might not like it.]**

"I-I don't care!" The maid quietly yelled. "I-I need to save Ms. LLENN before does something she'll regret." You could tell just by her confident look, that she was serious. " So please, tell me what I need to do." About five seconds pass before the sentient gun speaks:

 **[Use me.]**

"H-Huh?"

 **[You need to use me, and _shoot LLENN_.]**

Siesta shuttered with widened eyes at what the gun just said. "S-Shoot... h-h-h-her...?"

 **[Please, Siesta! If I can shoot some sense into her, she'll snap out of it!]**

"B-But... I-I couldn't-."

 **[If you don't use me now, people will die!]**

Siesta gasped before she shed a tear. After a few seconds, Siesta stood up and looked at LLENN once more. "Darling P. … i-if I do this … w-will LLENN be ok?"

 **[Of course! After all... I'm here so that I can protect LLENN!]**

Siesta's hands formed into fists, and she put on a serious expression. "O-ok... I'll do it." Siesta bent down and picked the gun up. "S-So, how do I do this?"

 **[First, push the stock into your shoulder, and then straighten me out in front of you.]**

With a gulp, Siesta did what was instructed, and now held the gun in the specified position. "I-Is this good?"

 **[You doing great! Next, position your left hand under my front, and the other on the grip near the trigger.]**

The maid complied, and was now in an aiming position. "L-Like this?"

 **[Excellent, I need you to now line your aim at LLENN. It'll help if you look down the sight.]**

She looked down the guns' sight and angled her aim until it was aimed right at LLENN's side. "Ok, I now have LLENN in my sight."

 **[Finally, while putting your pointing finger on the trigger, pull it back! The bullet will do the rest for you, but also get ready for a small kick.}**

"Thank you, Darling P." Siesta closed her left eye and settled her finger onto the trigger.

" _THEN SO BE IT-!_ "

' _I'm sorry LLENN, … please forgive me!_ '

 **((( *BR! )))**

Due to the recoil, Siesta's head had jerked back but only by a small bit. Thankfully, the bullet hit it's mark and sent LLENN across floor until she stopped. Siesta started breathing heavily before lowering down the gun.

"Siesta!" Louise yelled in her direction. "Why'd you shoot my familiar?!"

"Ms. Vallière... I-I had to do something!" The maid exclaimed. "I don't want anyone to die!"

"Rrgh~!" Louise gritted her teeth before running towards her familiar. "LLENN, are you alright?!"

Surprisingly enough, LLENN slowly stood up and gave a nervous smiled at Louise. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She then took out her tiny 'med-kit', put in onto her cheek, and pushed the button as if giving herself a shot.

 **LLENN: 95%**

Which in turn healed the red pixelated hole on her side. "I just needed some sense knocked into me, that's all." She turned and waved at Siesta with a wide smile. "Thank you Siesta~!"

The maid in question blinked in confusion. "N-No... problem...?"

"W-What... just happened?" Kirche asked out loud.

"L-LLENN, d-d-did you just h-heal yourself?" Louise asked.

LLENN sweat dropped while her hand scratched the back of her head. "Yes... w-why?"

"Heal, please." Tabitha requested blankly.

LLENN's eyes furrowed down at the injured noble. "Count Mott. If I heal your wound, do you promise to return Siesta back to the academy?"

"W-Why should I?!" The noble asked rudely.

LLENN then smiled before pointing at herself with her thumb. "I'll also repair your staff~!"

"You can do that?!" Count Mott exclaimed in surprise while this also piqued the other mages interest.

"Sure," LLENN said before running and picking up the broken staff. "Right, let's see~." LLENN brought up her menu, and stored the item into her inventory. "Ah, it's rendered as broken. Guess I have no choice but to repair it with my currency." She tapped the 'repair' button, that costed 1,000 of her GGO currency, and the job was done. "Ok, that should do the trick." LLENN tapped and brought back out the newly fixed staff, and held it in her hands. "So, how's this?"

Everyone, besides Tabitha, had their mouth agape and the miracle she just pulled. Count Mott sighed in defeat before giving in to her demands. "Alright, I'll leave this whole scuffle be as nothing ever happened."

"And?" LLENN said while raising an eyebrow.

The noble sighed sadly. "And I'll make the arrangements for Siesta's return to the academy tonight."

"Ah, thank you so much!" LLENN exclaimed while tossing the staff, along with the med-kit.

Tabitha caught and readied the med-kit onto Count Mott's leg. "Hold still." Once she pressed the button ,the nobles' leg instantly heal up in mere seconds.

"Ms. LLENN, … thank you~!" Siesta exclaimed while running towards LLENN, and then giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry I had to shoot you." Siesta hugged onto her tightly.

"N-No, it's alrightl," LLENN said with an nervous smile. "You didn't have a choice, and besides..." She swiftly took her pink gun right out of the maid's hand. "It would've been much worse if Darling P. wasn't here. Thank you, Darling P.!"

 **[Your welcome LLENN!]**

Meanwhile, both Kirche and Louise looked at the scene in relief. It's nice that no one would get into any trouble over all that happened mere moments ago. Kirche sighed before she eyed Louise. "I must say Louise, I think I'm starting to like your familiar as much as Tabitha's Sylphid."

"Don't push it, Zerbst," Louise huffed. "Try to lay a finger on her, and you won't see the end of it."

"No promises~!" Kirche grinned. "Although, I'd thought that'd you'd more infuriated at the maid. She did shoot your familiar."

"Actually, now that the situation's more at ease, I'm thankful she did," Louise stated.

"Oh, and how's that?" Kirche curiously asked.

Louise took a second to think to herself before she looked toward her familiar with a smile. "Remember when I said that what a familiar does reflects onto their master as well?"

"Yes, I did," Kirche responded.

"Well..." Louise turns back to Kirche before speaking up her mind:

" _I guess we can both be a bit stubborn sometimes..._ "

* * *

Now back at the academy, both LLENN and Siesta were bidding their farewells before they had to rest up over the night's recent 'happenings'.

"I mean it, thank you so very much!" Siesta exclaimed while bowing with the luggage she had in her hands.

LLENN nervously scratched the back of her head. "A-Ahaha~, I'm not the one you should be thanking. Ultimately, it was all thanks you Siesta! Who knows what could've happened if you didn't stopped me." ' _If someone were to think about that, it would problobly be Pito..._ *shiver'

"Maybe so, it did take me a lot of courage to do what I did," Siesta mournfully said before perking right back up. "But, it was all thanks to you, Ms. LLENN!" The maid began to shed a tear before continuing. "Not only that, but it was also because of the promise we made. If things were different... t-then-."

"Don't think like that!" LLENN yelled before Siesta gasped, also making her drop her luggage. "All that matters, is that you took that step! As long as you keep that courage up, there's end to what you can do! Because I'm sure..." Before LLENN finished, she gave the maid a wink and a thumbs up. "... that your a lucky girl too!"

Siesta didn't know what to say. "L-LLENN...?" She soon smiled and slowly walked towards LLENN.

LLENN blinked. "Eh? What is-?"

* **smooch!**

LLENN had then been cut off by a surprising kiss on the cheek from Siesta! "W-W-W-Wha..?! Y-Y-Y-Y-You~!"

With a blush, Siesta swiftly broke off and returned to pick back up her luggage. "G-G-Good night Ms Louise~!" Before promptly running off in the other direction.

LLENN took on *the look while rubbing her cheek. "G-G-G-Good n-night, S-S-Siesta... haha~!" LLENN gave off a heavy sigh in frustration. ' _Every since Pito, I think this cute avatar is starting to rub me off the wrong way..._ '

"Hey, quite standing there and come on!"

LLENN turned to see that Louise had approached her from behind. "Oh, y-yes ma'm." While the two started their treck back to the dorms, LLENN stopped. "U-Um, hey Louise?"

"Hmm?" Louise blinked while turning around.

"S-Sorry that I had to do _that_ ," LLENN apologized while bowing. "I-I just really wanted to save Siesta, that's all."

"Your bringing that up now!" Louise yelled. "Look, just be quiet!" She then pointed at her before continuing. "I'm thinking about how heavy a punishment I need to give you right now, considering all that you've done!"

"Y-Your bringing that up now?!" It was now LLENN's turned to be baffled.

"Let's see... I could do a hundred lashes, or just starve you to near death." It was then that a lightbulb popped above her head. "Oh, I know just the thing!" Louise pulled out her wand and looked at LLENN mischievously. "You like that gun of yours, right LLENN~?"

LLENN gasped and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Y-You w-wouldn't!"

"YES!" Louise exclaimed while closing her eyes. "I'll just use the transfusion spell on your gun-, huh?" She blinked seeing that LLENN was already running away from her! "H-HEY, GET BACK HERE~!" Louise ran while readying a spell. "Rrgh~, fireball!"

 ***BOOM!**

While an explosion set's of behind her, LLENN's face is in * _panic mode_ with more explosions happening one by one! "AHHHHHHHHHHH~!" She was definitely scared, and the reason for that was because her legs could only run at a normal speed. This was possibly from her being worn out from the run back, and she was asked beforehand if she wanted to go on Louise's horse but she immediately declined.

 ***BOOM! … BOOM! … BOOM!**

"Accept your punishment already, you stupid rabbit!" Louise yelled while causing more explosions to occur.

With the both of them running around in circles around the courtyard, LLENN had only one last thought as she continued running:

' _How many times does this make it already~?!_ '

* * *

Play TV Version – [ To see the future , sung by _Karen Kohiruimaki – Kusunoki Tomori_ ]

* * *

 _Location: ?_

' _Ah~, this feels great!_ '

A nice, warm, and relaxing bath was what Miyu Shinohara needed after a recent session in ALO that supposedly had something to do with... _Halheim's Invasion_. She didn't know the full end of the spectrum for the 'event', but it did involve demons from all the ones she fought and defeated.

"Man, I wish I could've beaten their _commander_ , but oh well. Beggars can't be chooser I guess." Miyu sinked deeper into the bath tub, and blew out bubbles through the water. ' _Now that ALO seems like a bust, maybe some GGO could be fun?_ ' The ALO veteran then sits up and looks down with a pout. ' _But then there's another problem with that option, and that's Karen._ '

Ever since that time when she told Miyu that she'd play with her, she hadn't gotten any sort of invite what-so-ever. Not only that, but Karen had never even responded to any of her messages, or calls. Assuming that Karen was busy with college would be like calling the kettle black, for she had seen that Karen was still logged into GGO. "And here I thought I was an advent gamer, but seeing Karen doing late-nighters is so unlike her." The grenadier heavily sighed before laying herself back into the soothing bath.

' _Hmm~, I wonder what I should do..._ ' It had took Miyu about two minutes before she'd make one of the most important decisions in her life. Having made up her mind, Miyu opened her eyes with an smiling grin. "Heh, I guess Fukaziroh will have no choice but to go to GGO and find out herself." She then slowly rose from the bath, and stood up with newfound determination:

" _I should go easy on her, though. So I don't get overenthusiastic and take all the glory for myself._ "

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 _Yes! This was exactly the chapter I've been hoping to do for awhile! Two more things before I start the recent reviews:_ _ **Re spawn times for LLENN's med kits are 2 minutes with an maximum amount of 3**_ _. Finally, props to whoever guess's correctly on what the '_ _ **event**_ _' is that Miyu described._

 **The Dark Hour:** _First question, I'll just leave that to your imagination. Second question, same as the other one, but good guess. Third, it's kind of a mix to where LLENN is data carried over from GGO, while the world of FOZ is still normal (hence actual blood from Mott, but not from LLENN)._

 **Kaiser-Frunn:** _I've watched to season 3 of FOZ, and it's been a long time since then. For the explanation on the runes being on LLENN's right hand, I'm thinking on the lines of an OC replacing Gandalfr. It'll be addressed as the story continues to move forward, I promise!_

 **ALL THE REVIEWS FOR 'DUAL':** _I'll make sure that it is always 100% DUEL and not DUAL. I use it only once here and I make sure it's spelled right. Still, I'll update the other chapters 'duals' and other errors down the line, I'll make sure of that!_

 **searge:** _I've never played Fatal Bullet so I'm not really in the knowing. I just referenced it's rarities, and that's about it. For now though, LLENN's gonna have Darling P. all the way!_

 **Tanya von Degurechaff:** _I think you meant 'smith', like a smith gun. Other then that, I don't really have any other ideas on more weapons for her, but a good idea for me to think about._

 _And that's it, and thank you once again to everyone who's favorited, followed, and liked the work I've put up so far. You guys are what keeps me going, and I am eternally grateful! Till the next chapter, I am out! ~Matt3265_

* * *

 **Next time: Chapter 5 – Exhibition Debut**


	6. Chapter 5: Exhibition Debut

_I'm gonna keep this brief, but thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites so far~! I'm aware that it has been some time, but I also have now another crossover story that I posted which is "I Want to Live" (Zombieland Saga X School Live!). Check it out if you'd like to, otherwise enjoy! It's a long one, so buckle up!_

 _~Matt3265_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online and Familiar of Zero, all music (Openings, Endings, Lyrics, and etc.) listed, belong to their respective owners. This is a non-profit FanFic, and I own nothing at all. First timer, so please let me know of anything at all so I can write responsibly.**_

 **{}** = Derflinger

 **[]** = Darling P.

 **((( *Sound effect )))** = The sound effect echoes.

~ _text_ ~ = Musical Lyrics

* * *

 **The Pink Devil of Zero**

 **Chapter 5: Exhibition Debut**

* * *

 _Location: Halkeginia – Unknown_

Among the two shining moons, a thief snuck onto the high grounds of a castle.

There was treasure that the thief wanted, which wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

A yellow magic circle appeared before the thieves feet, and she sunk into the room below.

Without a trace, the thief had taken her prize, but knew she had to go.

She soon vanished onto the castles' bell tower, and had only one thing to say while leaving the panicked guards to the leaking sand:

" _The treasure, that was stored in your castle, has definitely been transferred into my hands._ "

The thief behind the cloak gave off a devilish grin before finishing.

" _Fouquet the Sculptor…_ "

* * *

~ TV Version – [ _Ryuusei by Eir Aoi_ ]

* * *

 _Location: Halkeginia – Tristain_

" _U-Um… what am I doing again?_ "

LLENN's day had started out… quite bizarre in and out of itself. Earlier, Louise had abruptly awaken her for a teaching session on… _posture_? Louise said something along the lines of the way she walks, and that it was too _casual_. So, she was going to teach LLENN about the _noble_ way of walking. LLENN questioned why she needed to walk a different way, but was forced into it in the end. So after a short while, we come to now seeing LLENN…

"NO~, straighten your back more!" Louise instructed.

The way LLENN walked in place seemed like she was a robot. "O-Ok, h-how about this?" With her arms and legs both moving at the same time, switching from left to right respectively, it certainly looked ridiculous. ' _T-This just looks silly! Why am I even doing this in the first place?!_ '

Louise, irritatingly, pointed her wand at LLENN. "No, your right arm and right leg are moving together!"

LLENN sighed before stopping the silly movement. "Louise, for what purpose would I need to have a proper posture? I'm not even a noble for peet sakes!"

Louise sighed as well before sitting down on the side of her bed. "You're right, I'm already fairly familiar with your skill-set, so I should really focus more on that. But I couldn't just let your mannerism, or your way of speech slip by."

"M-My what?!" LLENN exclaimed while pouting. "T-That's mean Louise!"

"Jeez~, I was so careless," Louise said while bringing a hand to her head. "I had completely forgot about the exhibition."

"Eh, e-exhibition?" LLENN blinked in confusion. "What kind of exhibition?"

Louise stood back up before explaining. "There's a gathering that happens every year at the institution. During it, the second-year students exhibit the familiars that they've summoned to everyone in the institute."

"Ah, I see!" LLENN happily exclaimed. "Does that mean they compete to see which is the best out of all of them?"

"You're correct," Louise said surprised. "You catch on pretty quick."

"Well… I just had a feeling," LLENN said while scratching her cheek.

"In any case, I already know that you can put on a good show," Louise said. "You got anything special in mind?"

"Hmm… let's see," LLENN said while putting a hand to her chin. "I don't think another demonstration would work out."

"Huh, and why's that?" Louise asked in surprise.

"I don't want to risk harm to any of the students, or the staff," LLENN responded.

"What about the duel with Guiche?"

"T-That was different!" LLENN yelled. "I just don't want to take any risks, ok?"

"Well, what do you propose then?" Louise asked with a raised eyebrow.

LLENN took another moment to think over Louise's question. "Hmm~, oh I know just the thing!"

"Really, you do?!" Louise asked with a big smile.

"Yeah!" LLENN happily exclaimed before presenting... "Washing your laundry~!" … panties?

"… Huh?" Louise asked angrily.

"No, no, no, I-I'm only kidding!" LLENN said while throwing the piece of cloth away. "The actual thing could be that I can show off my speed!"

"O-Oh, that could work." Louise said while calming down. "In what way?"

"Not so sure myself, guess I'll need to think on it."

"Well make sure you think about it soon, because time is short!" Louise said. "I'm going to go head off to class, and I want you to come up with something that'll impress everyone by the time I get done!

LLENN stood straight and gave a mock salute. "Y-Yes, ma'm!" When Louise had left the room, LLENN sighed at her predicament. "What am I going to do now~?"

 **{Hey, I'm still here y'know!}**

LLENN turned around and saw that it was Derflinger. "Oh, hi again Derf. You heard everything, right?"

 **{Yup, and I got an idea for yah! Why don'tcha use me and show off your swordsmanship?}**

"No way," LLENN said with a blank expression. "That sounds way too dull."

 **{Oh come on! Now that's just cruel.}**

"Well, I'm going to be heading out now Derf," LLENN said while she turned back and walked to the door.

 **{Hold on partner, take me with you!}**

"Sorry…" LLENN turned back to Derflinger with a sad smile. "Swords just aren't really my style." Before promptly leaving and shutting the door behind her, and to which the force of it caused Derflinger to fall onto the hay.

 **{How could you~!}**

* * *

" _Darling P., do you think I went too harsh on Derflinger?_

Now being outside in the courtyard, LLENN was resting on the grass while having a conversation with her gun, which was on her right.

 **[Maybe, but I'm sure he's fine!]**

"Don't tell me you're saying that because you want me to like you more than him?"

 **[You got me! There's no way that I'm going to loose to that dirty looking sword!]**

"That's certainly… flattering," LLENN said with a small sweat drop, before she frowned. "Besides that, just what am I going to do for this exhibition?"

 **[Why not try to sing a song? Like one of the _Elza Kanzaki's_ songs that you listen to all the time.]**

LLENN quickly sat back up and stared at her gun in surprise. ""A-Are you suggesting I do Karaoke?"

 **[Think about it. Has anyone in this world ever heard the kind of music that we have?]**

"N-No,… b-but how would I even do that?! I don't even have any equipment fit for singing!"

 **[Ah right, give me a second …]**

LLENN was confused for a brief moment, before an augmented menu popped up from nowhere. "D-Darling P.?! What do you just-?!"

 **[I redirected your menu to a secret "in-game" shop, to which you can purchase this given set!]**

 **Bundle Name: Self-Karaoke Bundle**

 **Bundle Includes: 2 Large Speakers, 1 Wireless Microphone**

 **Cost: 60,000**

"S-S-Sixty thousand?!" LLENN exclaimed at the high price. "A-Are you sure I should spend my credits on something like this?"

 **[Go for it!]**

LLENN continued to stare at the menu, before promptly sighing in defeat. "This better not be a waste."

 ***CLICK!**

 **Thank you for your purchase!**

"Alright, let's see if it's there," LLENN said before she began browsing through her menu. It only took about a few seconds before she spotted the items now inside her inventory. "There it is!"

 ***CLICK!**

The microphone she selected soon materialized, and dropped right into LLENN's hands. "C-Can I really do something as big as singing to a whole crowd?"

 **[Yes you can! Just do your best and you'll be fine!]**

A few more seconds pass before LLENN falls to the grass while sighing once more. ' _Why do things like this keep happening one after another?!_ '

"Ms. LLENN?"

"Eh?" LLENN blinked and looked up to see that it was… "S-Siesta?!" Indeed, it was the maid in question, and from LLENN's view she appeared upside down. She was also carrying a small basket with her as well.

"What are you doing down there?" Siesta asked.

' _T-T-That's way to close!_ ' Remembering the _abrupt_ kiss Siesta gave her last night (on the cheek), LLENN quickly jumped up and turned away. "N-N-N-Nothing too m-much!"

"Oh I know!" Siesta exclaimed while walking around LLENN, and now was faced in front of her. "You're practicing for the exhibition, aren't you?"

LLENN was quickly broken off from her daze at Siesta's question. "Oh, yes ma'm! W-Wait, how would you know something like that?"

"All the second year students are busy training their familiars for this years exhibition," Siesta stated with a bright smile. "Oh yeah, and this year _Henrietta_ will be coming to attend."

"Hm, who's Henrietta supposed to be?" LLENN asked.

"Oh, why she's the _Crown Princess of Tristain_ , which is the capital in which this academy resides in."

"I see, I see," LLENN acknowledged before widening her eyes. "W-Wait a second, a _**royal**_ ** _princess_** is going to be watching this exhibition?!"

"That's correct," the maid said. "Lady Henrietta has been the great symbol of our existence and all the citizens ever since the king passed away a few years ago. But why are you asking that Ms. LLENN?"

"N-No reason Siesta, nothing at all!" LLENN said with a nervous smile. "J-Just asking, t-t-that's all!" ' _Great, not only am I going to sing to an entire crowd of students, but also to a royal princess?!"_

"Ok then," Siesta said before noticing LLENN's gun laying on the grass. "Ah, hello there Ms. P!"

 **[Ms. P? Never thought I would be referred to in that way.]**

"Do you not want me to refer to you like that?" The maid asked.

 **[Nah, it's fine by me! And it's good to see you again Siesta!]**

"Of course! Say Ms. LLENN, do you know what you're going to be doing for the exhibition?"

LLENN sweat dropped with widened eyes before answering. "O-Oh t-t-that…? W-W-Well you s-see the thing a-about that i-i-is-."

 **[She's gonna sing!]**

"DARLING P.~!" LLENN exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Ah, you're going to sing?!" Siesta happily exclaimed. "That sounds wonderful!"

"Y-Yeah, it w-will be!" ' _Darn it Darling P., why'd you have to spill the beans like that~!_ "

"Anyways, we're terribly busy getting ready to welcome the princess, so I have to go," Siesta stated before giving a small bow. "See you two later!"

"Ah, y-you too, Siesta!" LLENN said with a small wave.

"Oh!" Before Siesta left, she placed her basket down, turned back to face LLENN.

It was then that the maid, abruptly, grabbed LLENN's right hand, and to which made LLENN slightly blush. "E-Eh?!"

"I hope your performance goes well for you, Ms. LLENN," Siesta said with a small blush as well. "I'll definitely make sure to be there!"

"E-Er umm… y-yeah,… I-I-I-I'll d-do my best!" Siesta simply smiled for a small moment, before she soon let go of her hand, grabbed her basket, and left with no other words to speak of. With Siesta out of sight, LLENN's head slumped down with a small sigh. "Why does this always happen to me of all people?"

 **[That's just because you're too cute LLENN!]**

"Your right, this avatar is like a double-edged sword for me… and I don't even like swords!"

* * *

 _Location: Alfheim Online_

" **Ah, Ah, Ah-CHOO!** "

"Papa, are you sure you're not getting a cold?"

"No, no, I'm fine Yui. Isn't that right Asuna?"

"I don't know Kirito-kun…, maybe you should log out so you can go see a doctor."

"But I'm not even sick!"

* * *

With nothing else to do, LLENN bent down to grab her pink gun. "Wonder what I should do now?"

 **[Why not go take a look at the competition?]**

"Ah, good idea Darling P.!" LLENN happily exclaimed before running off, and looking for anyone that was practicing. Knowing that she's going to sing, she had to at least see how she would compare to others.

After only about half a minute, LLENN stumbled upon a certain group of masters. The first one her eyes came upon were…

* **FWOOSH!**

"Keep it up Flame!" None other than Kirche, and her salamander, Flame.

' _Ah, what a coincidence..._ ' LLENN thought with a small sweat drop. Her expression soon, however, changed to wonder at the salamanders fire breath.

"Alright now…" While raising her wand, Kirche gave her familiar the order to… "…spin!"

At the command, the flame breath had then changed and became a spiral pattern! "Wow~, so cool!" LLENN was honestly impressed that it could change its' pattern on a whim. ' _Kinda reminds me of how I can change my tactics, and put on suppressor on Darling P._ '

The moment that Flame's spiral fire breath stopped, Kirche toppled onto it's back giving her familiar a great hug. "Ahaha~, oh you really are the best Flame!" Kirche then looked up to notice LLENN standing in awe. "My dear LLENN, are you impressed?"

"Yes ma'm!" LLENN happily exclaimed. "It's really amazing how your familiar can change the pattern of it's flame breath on the fly!"

Kirche stood up and confidently puffed her chest out. "Why of course, Flame is my ideal familiar, so I expect nothing less! Though, I'm kinda curious as to what kind of show you're planning to put on."

"A-Ah, y-you see… I-I-I-I'll-!"

"Come on, no need to be shy~!"

LLENN stiffened herself before answering. "I-I'm gonna sing, okay!"

"Oh LLENN that's so adorable!" Kirche said before abruptly hugging LLENN, causing her head to be caught in between her (* **AHEM!)** _bosom_. "I sure you'll do great out there!"

"MMMNF! K-K-KI… GE! Y-YO… SU-... CA-… ING… ME~!" LLENN said trying to get her voice out and heard.

It was then that Kirche blinked at LLENN's muffled voice, and quickly broke off from the hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry LLENN! Are you alright?!"

LLENN was sprawled face first on the grass, desperately trying to catch her breath. Once she did, she quickly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Kirche. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I was only trying to show how bright my flame of undying love was."

"I don't want to know how _bright_ it is~!" LLENN exclaimed angrily.

"Oh well, I tried," Kirche said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'll be continuing my practice for the exhibition then, but I don't mind you staying to watch."

"I appreciate the offer, but I need to see what the others have in store," LLENN said before turning around, and while waving back behind herself. "See you at the exhibition Kirche!"

"Oh, I will~!"

LLENN dusted herself off, before looking back in thought. ' _Alright, who else is next to see?_ '

 ***WISTLE~!**

A sharp whistle startled LLENN to which she looked to see… "Ah, Malicorne."

Definitely Malicorne, who soon had his owl familiar, _Cubasil_ , flying down and propping itself onto his hand. "Excellent, good job Cubasil-, ah it's LLENN!"

LLENN flinched at Malicorne's abrupt statement. "Umm… h-hi Malicorne. Y-Your familiar's… something else." ' _It's just an ordinary owl…_ '

"Sure is!" Malicorne happily stated. "Besides that, c-could I pet you-!"

"No," LLENN quickly and bluntly answered. ' _This guy reminds me more of how of M was before he met Pito. I definitely don't want to risk getting involved with a **m** asochist._'

"Aw~… well what are you going to do for the exhibition?" Malicorne asked.

"I'm going to be singing, and that's it," LLENN bluntly said once more before turning and moving on. "Bye." LLENN soon canceled out Malicorne's weird remarks, and made a long distance away from him. "Ok, enough of that for one day. Next up is... oh, Montmorency!"

Montmorency had currently finished tightening up the ribbon that her frog familiar, _Robbin_ , wore. The frog in question sweat dropped at how silly it looked with it on.

* **CROAK~!**

Montmorency soon had a hand put up to her chin while looking at her familiar in worry. "A ribbon… definitely has its' limits. Huh…"

"I think it looks cute!"

"Huh..., the _Zero's_ familiar?" Montmorency looked up in surprise to see LLENN smiling while looking at her familiar. "You actually think so?"

"Hmm! However, the important question is to what you plan for it to do."

"Pfft, that's simple!" Montmorency confidently said while putting her hands to her hips. "Robbin is going to perform tricks, and I will be playing my violin as he does so."

"Hmm, pretty clever," LLENN with an understanding expression.

"Right? But don't you and the Zero have anything in mind?"

"A-Ah, w-well… if you must know, I'm going to be singing," LLENN proudly stated.

"Hmph, singing…?! Why would a familiar ever need to sing?!"

"Why would a familiar ever need to perform tricks?" LLENN bluntly asked causing the curly blond noble woman to stiffen up and fall silent at her clever comeback. "Umm... Montmorency?" LLENN waved her hand in front of the girls face, but no response was shown. After a brief moment of time passed in complete silence, LLENN turned around to move on to another master. "I'll just go look at the other competition then."

Now being a small distance away, LLENN sighed. ' _Nobles seriously need to watch what they say about us peasants. Moving on, we have-_ '

"MNPH, MNPH, MNPH!" the mole familiar, _Verdandi_ , called out with shimmering eyes.

"Verdandi,… I'm certain the princess will be able to fully appreciate your elegant grace and gentle manner," Guiche, also with glimmering eyes, said to his familiar while also having a rose in his mouth.

' _…someone who's not Guiche._ ' LLENN thought to herself in irritation. _'I swear, him and Malicorne are just the worse!_ ' LLENN then turned and happened to notice a certain bookworm that was sitting against the academy wall.

No doubt, Tabitha was silently reading a book, and all to herself while a couple of butterflies flew around her. LLENN soon smiled came running up to her. "Hey, Tabitha!" Tabitha only blankly looked up as soon as LLENN arrived, and after a few seconds passed, she went on back to her book.

"Umm~, aren't you going to practice Tabitha?" LLENN asked.

"No need," Tabitha blankly responded.

"Well… what are you doing for the exhibition then?"

"Ride Sylphid."

"Wait, what kind of familiar _is_ Sylphid?"

"Dragon."

"A dragon?!" LLENN exclaimed with widened eyes. ' _That sounds frightening~._ ' After a brief second, LLENN soon smiled back at the bookworm. "Well, I'm going to be singing a song up on stage!"

"Cool," Tabitha answered blankly once more.

' _So quick!_ ' LLENN blinked in astonishment at how quick she answered. "I-I guess I'll be heading off now. S-See you at the exhibition?"

"Yes," Tabitha said, still minding to her book.

"O-Ok… then," LLENN said while making an exit back inside the academy and back to Louise's room. ' _Hopefully, I can see about doing some practice till then._ ' Before she entered the building though, she looked back to the entrance of the academy with an curious expression while having one thought on her mind:

' _I wonder what this princess Henrietta is like?_ '

* * *

 _The next day…_

" **The princess of Tristain, her royal highness, lady Henrietta has arrived!"**

Among the massive crowd of students, LLENN looked in awe as the horse and carriage made its' way through. But those were likely just bodyguards that held the front, because that wasn't was what caught LLENN's interest.

' _A-Are those actually unicorns?!_ ' LLENN thought to herself in surprise.

By appearance, there were indeed four unicorns (2 by 2) that pulled the bright and colorful looking carriage, where princess Henrietta was currently resided in. They soon made a stop, to which a woman (likely a servant to the royal palace), opened the carriage to reveal… another woman, but with glasses…

' _Gah~, stop making me wait!_ ' LLENN thought with an annoyed expression.' _I'm practically at the edge of my seat here~!_ '

The woman with the glasses soon held out her hand inside the carriage, to which the princess soon stepped out in all her glory! The way she looked just spelled out the entire definition of royalty! Her short but elegant hair… her glimmering eyes… that kind hearted smile… her… her umm…

LLENN continued to stare annoyingly at the one _area_ of Henrietta that her avatar still couldn't accommodate for. She then lightly touched hers briefly before giving off a heavy sigh, unaware that right next to her was Louise doing the exact same thing.

' _Why is GGO so cruel to me?_ ' ' _Why is Brimir so cruel to me?_ ' Both LLENN and Louise thought, respectively, at the same time.

"She's so… beautiful!" Guiche exclaimed with a rose in his hand.

"So that's the princess of Tristain?" Kirche annoyingly questioned. "Well I'm more beautiful any day. Don't you think so, Tabitha?"

Tabitha just had her face slightly hidden behind her book. "Well…"

As the princess continued to make her way toward the staff, one of which was Old Osmond, LLENN looked from behind Louise with a smile. "Despite _certain_ circumstances, she looks really cute! Don't you think so-?"

"You stay quiet!" Louise yelled toward her familiar, causing LLENN flinch back a small bit. "Your only a familiar, so don't forget your place."

"Huh?" LLENN thought annoyingly before she happened to notice Louise smiling towards the direction of the princess. Before LLENN could take a moment to think on it, the princess had finally made her way over and was now speaking to Old Osmond.

"Lord Osmond, I apologize for the sudden and selfish request," Henrietta apologized.

"Not at all your highness, the students and I have been eagerly awaiting your arrival with joyful anticipation!" Old Osmond stated while still continuing to bow to his knee, as so did the other staff.

"This was the one year that I really wanted to see the exhibition with my own eyes."

"Oh, and why is that?" Old Osmond asked the princess after having raised his head.

The princess gave off a big bright smile before answering. "Just a personal reason, that's all. Hehe~!"

At the princesses' statement, LLENN blinked before having one last thought:

' _What kind of personal reason would a princess need to be here?_ '

* * *

" _Hold on, you're going to be singing a song?_ "

Now night-time, LLENN and Louise were back in their room, to which LLENN was discussing on her idea for the exhibition. "T-That's right, but choosing the right song to sing is another dilemma."

"Are you taking this seriously?" Louise ridiculously asked.

LLENN blinked before pouting. "Eh~, b-but it sounded like a really good idea to me!"

"I had thought that you were going to work on showing off your speed, and you come up with _this_ now?"

"Louise… don't tell me that you maybe..." LLENN trailed off.

Louise perked up. "Maybe what?"

LLENN bent down and presented Louise another pair of… panties... again. "That you'd rather have me wash your laundry in front of everyon- eep!" She had almost missed noticing Louise's dark aura, even her face was darkened and revealed one of her eyes twinkling, but only for a brief moment. "L-Louise, I was only joking! I already told you that I'm going to be singing, so calm dow-!"

 ***KNOCK … KNOCK!**

An abrupt knocking from their door brought Louise out of her dark demeanor, and LLENN nervously smiling at the save from whoever knocked. "A-Ah~, someone's at the door, let me go see who it is!"

"Jeez…, who would come here this late at night?" Louise asked annoyingly.

"I have a few guesses, but- ah~!" The moment LLENN turned the door handle, a mysterious cloaked figure entered the room, and backed against it.

Louise gasped and brought out her want in self defense. "W-Who are you?!"

"Well… it has been awhile," a feminine voice stated.

"Huh?"

"That voice!" LLENN exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"Louise Francoise!" The cloak soon flown off as the girl gave Louise a hug, to which the she was revealed to be…!

LLENN briefly rubbed her eyes before blinking in wonder. "N-No way!"

"Your highness?!" Louise questioned in surprise.

Indeed it was _Henrietta de Tristain_ herself, who continued to hug Louise like it was completely normal! "Louise, it's so good to see you! I've really missed you a lot!"

In spite of this, Louise held Henrietta away, breaking off the hug. "Princess, you should not have come here!" Louise then let go and bowed to her knee. "This is too humble an abode for you to grace."

"Oh stop all the formalities, Louise Francoise. You don't have to do that stuff with me. We've been friends since we were little girls, haven't we?"

"Princess, those kind words are much more than I deserve."

"S-So, your friends with a royal princess?" LLENN surprisingly asked. "How'd that happen?!"

"Well… when her highness and I were little girls, I was honored and allowed to be her playmate and close companion," Louise stated.

"I'd rather think of us as childhood friends," Henrietta stated towards LLENN with small tears now forming in her eyes. "Oh I've wanted to see you for so long!"

"Princess, you're crying!" Louise said as she stood back up.

"Huh?" The moment she took in Louise's words, she immediately began to wipe away her own tears. "I'm sorry!" With them now wiped away, she once again smiled at Louise. "It's just that I've been so lonely, and I really haven't had anyone that I could open my heart to since my father passed away."

"Princess…," Louise trailed off before holding the princesses' hands together. "Y'know, I was really surprised when I received that letter from you."

Looking to see the princess smile again, LLENN couldn't help putting a fist into her hand putting two and two together. "Ah, I see now! You've been wanting me to do a good job at the exhibition because you knew your friend would be here to watch, and who just so happens to be the royal princess!"

"Hmmn~!" Louise annoyingly sounded out before she went over to her familiar, and started pulling both of LLENN's cheeks! "You stay quiet! And how dare you stand there like an idiot instead of bowing before the princess?!"

"AHH~, Louise… that hurts!" LLENN squealed. "Let me go… please~!"

"It's alright Louise," the princess stated causing Louise to let go and turn back, while LLENN rubbed her cheeks with tears in her eyes. "I want you to be at ease, Ms. Familiar!"

LLENN quickly blinked and smiled at the princesses' kind words. "T-Thank you, p-princess Henrietta- AH~!" But was once again having her cheeks pulled.

"How dare you address the princess that way!" Louise said angrily at her familiar. "Please forgive her. Her behavior leaves a lot to be desired."

"So much so that she actually stood up to that cretin, Count Mott?" Henrietta questioningly stated, causing Louise to let go and the both of them to blink in surprise. "I've wanted to meet you ever since I heard about it. I just had to find out what kind of person the familiar, who stood up to the noblemen, really is."

"Ah, you've heard of it?" Louise asked.

The princess lightly laughed with a smile before continuing. "I know everything that goes on here. It caused quite a bit of a stir within the palace when I got involved…, but-."

"Hold on just a moment!" LLENN exclaimed.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet?!" Louise yelled toward her familiar.

"No, it's alright Louise," Henrietta said to her friend, before she smiled at LLENN. "Before I ask, what's your name Ms. Familiar? I'd really like to know how to address you more properly."

"Y-Yes, it's LLENN," LLENN stated.

"…Len?"

The running gag of her name continues. "S-Sorry, it's spelled… L-L-E-N-N. Before you say anything else, I'm aware that it's a weird name. But hey, that's who I am!"

"Oh no, I don't think it's weird at all!" Henrietta exclaimed trying to keep Louise's familiar at ease. "I think it fits your personality quite well, Ms. LLENN!"

"Thank you, but back to what I was going to ask."

"Ah right,… what did you want to ask me?"

LLENN put on a serious expression before asking. "If you know about everything that goes on here, then you're aware of what _actually_ happened, am I wrong?"

Henrietta's face quickly changed from happiness, to a sad frown. "Y-Yes, I'm aware of the fact that… you almost **killed** Count Mott."

Louise's eyes widened toward the princess in fear. "P-Princess..., but that's...!"

In the next instant, LLENN bent down to both her knees, and bowed with her head facing down. "Please forgive me!"

"LLENN…?" Louise looked surprisingly at her familiars' act of apology.

The princesses' eyes widened before she sighed with a small smile. "Despite what happened… you won't be punished for it."

"P-Princess?" Louise was now surprised at the princess.

LLENN also picked her head up and widened her eyes as well. "W-What, b-but... why?!"

"Louise, did you forget our promise?" Henrietta asked causing Louise to slightly blush. "I promised you a long time ago that I would _always_ be there to help you out if you ever found yourself caught in a bind." She then turned towards LLENN. "As for you Ms. LLENN…, let me ask you this: what was your purpose behind almost killing the Count?"

LLENN blinked again before she put on a serious expression once more. "That's because that jerk hurt my friend!" The one she was referring to was the maid, named Siesta.

"I see…," the princess whispered out before smiling at LLENN. "The way I see it, your actions seem to be justified by protecting the ones that you hold dear to, hence why I won't punish you for it."

"I can see that, but-!"

"No, you've done nothing wrong Ms. LLENN," the princess stated before her face slightly darkened along with having a creepy smile. "Look at it this way: If someone were to hurt Louise, I'd do everything in my power to make them pay dearly for it!"

Both LLENN and Louise stiffened up, having the same thought at what they just heard. ' _Scary~!_ '

"So, as a princess, I'm supposed to always keep my word!" The princess exclaimed with a warm smile.

"Oh, your highness!" Louise happily exclaimed. "There is no way I could ever thank you enough!"

LLENN also stood up to her feet and quickly did a bow straight down with both of her arms at her side. "Yes ma'm! Thank you so very much~!"

Henrietta lightly laughed once more before smiling. "Louise, I think you've summoned up a splendid familiar!"

"On the contrary…!" Louise sadly exclaimed while pointing at LLENN. "… summoning this crude, awful creature is the biggest mistake of my life!"

"That's it…, YAH~!" LLENN yelled before she swiftly tackled Louise to the ground and proceeded to pull on her cheeks! "I will **not** tolerate having my master disrespect me in front of a royal princess, so say that your sorry!"

Louise angrily struggled against LLENN, but found that both her arms had been pinned by her familiars' legs! "Gah~, get off of me you idiot-, OW~!" Her cheeks were now being pulled on even harder, causing them to redden up.

"Say that your sorry, and I will!"

"Grrgh~, let go of me you stupid rabbit!"

The madness continued on as Henrietta watched in amusement, reminding her the days of when she and Louise used to play together. She lightly laughed while having one thought on her mind:

' _I think Louise has found the perfect familiar._ '

.

.

.

After some time passes, the struggle between LLENN and Louise having passed as well, everyone is now outside the door with Henrietta about to leave. "This evening was the most fun I've had in many, many years. Because of you…" She then hugged Louise one last time before continuing. "Oh thank you! Thank you, Louise Francoise!"

"The same goes for me… princess Henrietta," Louise said while returning the hug.

Both of them break from the hug before the princess looks at LLENN. "Ms. LLENN?"

"A-Ah, y-yes ma'm?" LLENN asked while blinking.

"Promise me that you'll do your best tomorrow at the exhibition, ok?" Henrietta said with a warm.

LLENN's eyes widened for a moment before she soon smiled back and gave her a thumbs up. "It's a promise! You won't be disappointed, so look forward to it, ok?"

"WHA~!" Louise angrily exclaimed while readying her riding crop.

"No, wait Louise-!"

Louise screamed as she swung down her weapon, making LLENN dodge and run back into their room. "You don't talk to a princess like that!" Louise ran in as well, continuing swing at LLENN, to which LLENN carefully dodged each strike.

"What did I say?!" LLENN exclaimed. "She told me to promise her and I did!"

Louise wasn't having none of it as she continued to vent out her frustration. Not entirely because of what LLENN said to the princess, but because of what she did to Louise earlier. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?!"

"But I didn't do anything wrong~!"

"Stop moving around!"

"Then stop trying to hit me!"

"No, I'm telling you to stay put!"

Henrietta looked at the both of them in awe with widened eyes, but her expression soon changed to a sad smile. "Freedom…" As she spoke, the princess flipped the hood back up from her cloak. "Is the best treasure after all."

"Huh?" While LLENN had caught the whip between her hands, she and Louise looked at her and voiced out their surprise at what she just said.

"Good night you two," Henrietta said one last time before shutting the door behind her.

"Bye… princess…," Louise said before returning to her... "Hmm? What the-!" Without her noticing, her whip was gone from her grasp!

 ***WHIP! … WHIP!**

"What should I do now~?" LLENN asked herself and she menacingly whipped her hand.

"Oh no…," Louise's eyes widened, and she began sweating uncontrollably in fear that LLENN was going to give her a piece of her own medicine. "L-LLENN…, l-let's talk about this. Y-You wouldn't hurt your master… w-would you?"

"I don't know~," LLENN said while scratching her head. "What do you think Derf?"

 **{Don't talk to me.}**

"Ok then…, what about you Darling P.?"

 **[Give her hell!]**

"Your gun can talk now?!" Louise asked.

"That doesn't matter now…," LLENN had her eyes hidden by her hair before she raised her head up with those same predatory eyes she had from Count Mott's manor, along with a devilish smile. " **Because I'm going to make sure that you will never try to hurt me… ever… again!** "

Louise soon saw LLENN raise the whip about to strike, and covered her head with tears in her eyes. "NOOOO~!"

 ***FWOOSH!**

A few seconds pass until Louise slowly opens her eyes to find herself not feeling any sort of pain. Looking up back at LLENN, she saw that her familiar had a simple smile while her hands were on her sides. "W-Wha… what just happened?"

"Alright master!" LLENN happily exclaimed. "From now on, I'm going to hold on to your riding crop till you _absolutely_ promise not to hit me with it no more."

Louise's expression soon turned to boiling anger, as she pounced onto LLENN. "Give it back!" Her familiar didn't resist surprisingly, to which Louise began searching her to find… "H-Huh…, w-where is it?! Where'd you put my riding crop?! Answer me!"

"Not gonna tell you…, and even if I did you wouldn't know where to look anyway," LLENN responded with a blank expression.

After only about a minute of searching and questioning, Louise heavily sighed. "I give up~!"

"So do you promise then?" LLENN asked.

"No way!" Louise angrily exclaimed before she went on over to her bed. "I'm going to bed, and you better do good at the exhibition tomorrow!"

"Yes ma'm, I will!" LLENN happily exclaimed with a mock salute, and in about a minute she noticed Louise fully asleep. "He, he, he~!"

 ***CLICK!**

Bringing up her menu, she scrolled through her item list till she stumbled upon something remarkably clever…

 **ITEM NAME: Riding Crop**

 **RARITY: Rare**

 **DAMAGE: 418**

 **CRIT: 714**

"Now that I have one less worry off my back, back to business," LLENN said before she opened up her music application, which only contained _Elza Kanzaki_ music tracks. "Let's see now…"

She soon started scrolling through, hoping to find the best one she can use. "This one…, nah too mellow. How about-, nope… too fast paced." After about a minute of searching she looked at one song with awe. "Yes, this could work, and I even saw this one at her live concert!" LLENN proceeded to load up the "music-only" version, and closed her menu. Picking back up her gun, she proceeded to head out the door in hopes of doing a small bit of practice outside.

 **[Ah, what song did you pick LLENN?]**

Before LLENN could shut the door behind herself, she looked up with a determined smile and answered:

" _A song that will show this world my reason for being here!_ "

* * *

" _We will now begin the presentation of this years new crop of familiars!_ "

The day of the exhibition had finally arrived, and everyone cheered at Colbert's words, signaling the start of the event. Among the students who waited for their turn to perform, LLENN stood in front of Louise eyeing whoever was up on stage.

As time passed, LLENN saw some good ones, some bad ones, and some that were worth mentioning along with some that were… dis-honorable mentions. Those being the masters that she looked at beforehand.

First, Kirche put on an elegant show, showing off her familiars' aspiring flame patterns. Second, was Montmorency's cute frog familiar as it balanced itself on one arm while its' master did great work with her violin. Third, being Malicorne with… his owl familiar flying across the stage with… a thin rope of flags, that she wasn't too impressed with. The fourth was… Guiche… one which she immediately facepalmed for how ridiculous he tried to look with his mole familiar, modeling among a pile of roses. ' _That guy seriously pisses me off…_ '

However, the one that got LLENN's and everyone else's attention was Tabitha, and her amazing flight demonstration with her dragon familiar! ' _Tabitha's good, really good!_ '

"That was Sylphid and her master, Tabitha!" Colbert announced causing a big round of applause from everyone.

"Hm~, that was pretty good," LLENN commented, still in awe.

"Listen to me," Louise instructed LLENN. "Go out there, take one bow, and come back. Don't you dare try to do anything else."

"Your saying that _now_?!" LLENN turned to Louise with an angry expression. "There's no way that I'm gonna do that! I already practiced, and have everything I need to perform!"

Louise got angry as well. "It doesn't matter now that the princess got to see what you're really like!"

"How is that supposed to factor to me not performing?!" LLENN irritability asked.

"Next up: Ms. Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Vallière!" Colbert announced with the crowd soon clapping.

Louise sighed before making her way to the stage. "Here goes-."

"Wait a second Louise!" LLENN said while grabbing her masters hand, stopping her.

"W-What now?!" Louise asked.

"I need some help bringing up the equipment, come on!" LLENN exclaimed before dragging Louise to the direction where the back of the stage was.

Louise soon blinked in confusion. "W-What are you-?!"

"Mr. Colbert, could you please give us a minute while me and Louise get set up?!" LLENN called out in the instructors' direction.

"Time is short, so make it quick!" He called out in response.

"Thank you!" In about a few seconds, LLENN and Louise were now behind the stage, with LLENN running up to something. "Ok Louise, let's hurry up!"

"What are we doing back here?!" Louise asked. "We're supposed to be up there to-, huh?!" Louise suddenly blinked in confusion at the sight of two large, black boxes. "Wait, what are these boxes doing here?"

"I'll tell you later, just get on the other side and help me lift this and the other one to the stage!"

Louise stayed confused for a brief moment before sighing. "Alright already!" Getting on the other side Louise and LLENN lifted the strange object, and they both made their way around back to the front of the stage.

Everyone who was watching currently had mixes of surprise and confusion to what Louise and LLENN were carrying up and placing on the stage. No one knew what this _black box_ was, leaving some to comment while the both of them ran to the back to grab the other one.

"What is that thing supposed to be Tabitha?" Kirche asked her friend.

Tabitha looked up for a moment before going back to her book. "Something."

Kirche pouted at her friend, but soon looked back up to see the both of them now having placed down the other black box. "W-Were those things heavy?"

The two black boxes now sat side-by-side up on stage, and had Louise and LLENN up front heavily panting due to the bit of weight the both of them had just lifted. Louise soon lifted her head up and tried to speak. "Hah~, I'd like… to introduce… Hah~… her! This is-!"

" **HELLO EVERYONE!"**

Louise and everyone among the crowd instantly had hands to their ears, and that being due to the loud volume that was just emitted from LLENN's microphone.

LLENN blinked while sweat dropped her face at realizing her mishap. "O-Oh, uh... sorry about that. Give me second." LLENN spoke into the mic with a whisper, and soon changed the volume to about 25%. "Testing, testing! One, two! One, two!" LLENN smiled nervously before speaking into the microphone once more.

"A-As I was saying…, h-hello everyone~! M-My name's LLENN, spelled L-L-E-N-N, and I'm Louise's familiar. To everyone's a-assumptions…, I-I am, unfortunately, a peasant."

The crowd soon had an uproar of laughter while Louise looked angrily at her familiar. "H-Hey, I'm supposed introduce you! Not the other way around!" Louise soon looked to the crowd, who continued to laugh, spitting out insults such as: **"That's what you'd expect from Louise the Zero!"**

Tears were about to form in Louise's eyes from all the embarrassment, but LLENN immediately spoke up for her. "Shut up! Can you at least hear me and my master out first?!"

"LLE… LLENN…?," Louise said to herself as the crowd silenced themselves from LLENN's stern voice.

"I-I'm here today to perform a song! I-I-It's a song that I-I hold dear to m-my h-h-heart, a-and I hope you'll enjoy it!" LLENN nervously exclaimed with a bow before turning and running toward the two black boxes, and to which she fiddle with its' weird controls before running back, also upping the volume of her microphone to about 50%.

"LLENN… j-just what are you-?!"

"Just leave it to me, ok?" LLENN whispered toward Louise, before turning to look at the front of the crowd. She then looked at Henrietta, to which the princess in question happily smiled towards her direction. LLENN smiled back before looking back to the front. She then removed and placed down her bunny cap, before closing her eyes. ' _Ok, LLENN. Let's give everyone a reason to know just who I am!_ ' As soon as LLENN took a deep breath, music, unbeknownst to the crowd, started to play. In only about a second that the music began, LLENN started singing...

* * *

 **Play _Rea(s)oN (Episode 12 Insert Song)_ , by _ReoNa_**

 _ **Sung by LLENN/Karen K.**_

* * *

~ **_Floating on a night without stars..._** ~

The crowd had been completely silenced, now only listening in shock at hearing the girls' calming but sweet voice.

~ **_It will be good…, if it is bright and beautiful like fireworks..._** ~

Even the strange, unknown music had put everyone on a stand still. Never in their whole lives as nobles had they listened to something as great as this was.

~ **_The nameless non-fruit-bearing flower, just like I wished for…_** ~

Louise's eyes had widened as much as they could, still in disbelief while she continued listening to her familiar sing. Still, she couldn't help but shed a tear and give off a faint smile.

~ **_The green fruit… slowly to wilt..._** ~

Both Guiche and Malicorne looked on with sparkles in their eyes and silly smiles on their faces.

~ **_The old days that nothing can be changed, unable to catch my breath…_** ~

Meanwhile, Kirche continued to stare passionately at the one thing that set her heart on fire. Even if she couldn't have her, she could at least enjoy everything that makes her lovable. Her friend Tabitha, surprisingly, had her full attention on LLENN's performance, but still had a blank look on her face.

~ **_But looks like my heart… can still be bumping normally..._** ~

Siesta, who happened to be listening from afar, had put a hand to her heart. She noticed it beating to the rhythm of the song as it continued to play, and that definitely put a smile on her face.

~ **_Scoop out the new day… that is drown… and sunk with my arm~!_** ~

The princess herself already had tears that had been forming in her eyes since LLENN started singing. It was now that Henrietta knew, right then and there, that LLENN had made good on her promise.

~ **_The reason I am living, is because of you!_** ~

LLENN's memories floated through her mind as she sung, back to when she first began GGO and all her experiences that came with it.

 **~ _After experiencing countless losses and wandering around, I can finally meet you!_ ~**

Back up to when she first met Louise in this strange world.

 **~ _You're the only one I believe in, you are just there…_ ~**

The question that LLENN kept asking herself though was this: _Did she, honestly, enjoy being in this world, while also having an annoying master and having to deal with other problems that it threw at her?_

 **~ _Just only that, my life is shining brightly~!_ ~**

 _If she didn't enjoy it, the thought of singing her heart out may never have **ever** crossed her mind._

* * *

 **End _Rea(s)oN (Episode 12 Insert Song)_ , by _ReoNa_**

 _ **Sung by LLENN/Karen K.**_

* * *

With the music finally having reached its' climax, LLENN heavily breathed in and out regaining as much air as she could. Now with regained breath, but still having sweat run across her face, LLENN quickly bowed before speaking into microphone once more. "T-Thank you for listening, and I hope you liked it!" She then picked back up her bunny cap, putting it back on before looking to see what everyone's reaction would be.

 ***YEEAAHH~!**

Everyone amidst the crow went insane, giving credit where it should be deserved. Cheers and applause came like a storm, even a few whistles were heard here and there. LLENN soon had tears starting to form from her eyes, as callouts from familiar faces were heard.

"I-I can't believe what I just saw… the little peasants' performance she put on was exquisite~!" Guiche exclaimed while still having that goofy smile.

"Oh my darling, everything you do is just so different and strange and wonderful!" Kirche exclaimed with her hands held together. "I love it~!"

Tabitha continue to look away from her book, with her face twitching to almost about to form a smile. She, unfortunately, stopped herself and looked down to her book with a small blush.

Siesta, still from afar, smiled while having one thought to herself. ' _LLENN, why is it you that makes me feel this way...?_ '

Princess Henrietta was silently sobbing while still having a warm smile on her face, and she tried her best to wipe the tears away. But all they did was continue to flow in pure happiness. One of her servants worriedly asked her why she was crying to which she had this to say: "I-I'm… c-c-c-crying… b-b-because… I-I think I found this years winner…" Earlier, the princess was sure that Tabitha's flight show was something to be seen again, but now she'd rather want to hear LLENN sing again.

"L-LLENN…," Louise trailed off while continuing to look at her familiar.

At her masters words, LLENN turned and smiled at Louise. "Yes, Louise?"

"Y-Your an idiot…, y'know that?" Louise said with a smile as well.

"I know I am." Every time LLENN saw her master smile, it felt good knowing that it helped her in some shape or form. The idea that LLENN wanted to show her with her song was that _Louise was_ _ **not**_ _the Zero that she thought she was_. She'd continue to shoot that thought into her head until all its' "health points" reached zero, wiping away the idea that _she was a failure_. Until then… LLENN would have a lot of work to do.

* * *

" _Now it is my pleasure to announce… this years grand prize winner!"_

With all the contestants having finished up, both LLENN and Louise now currently sat on the side of the second row, in anticipation of who the winner would be for the exhibition. LLENN turned toward Louise with sparkles in her eyes. "Hey Louise, what's the prize supposed to be if we win?!"

Louise blinked before answering. "Ah right, it's supposedly a small crown given by the princess herself to whoever the master that wins is."

"T-That's it?"

"Yup, that's it."

"S-So just that… and nothing else."

"Yes, nothing more and nothing less."

LLENN's head slumped down while she sighed. ' _I wish I could at least be rewarded_ _ **something**_ _! I'm the one who did all the work~!_ '

"By vote of our staff, Old Osmond, and our royal highness, the winner is…!" Colbert announces.

LLENN's eyes widen while she crossed her fingers. ' _Let it be us, let it be us, let it be us, let it be us, please let it be us~!_ '

" **Ms. Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Vallière,** and the aspiring performance of her familiar, **LLENN**!"

LLENN gasped while her eyes sparkled once more. "I did it~! Louise, look we did it, se- EH~!"

Louise's eyes had tears literally flowing down like waterfalls. "Thank you, Brimir! I could've never have done it without your guidance!"

' _But you didn't do anything…_ ' LLENN thought irritably to herself before grabbing Louise's hand. "Come on Louise, you don't want to be crying in front of princess Henrietta, do you?!"

Louise quickly snapped out of her sad but happy demeanor, and turned her head away from her familiar. "Y-Yes, l-let's go."

In just a brief moment, both were now up onto the stage, with Henrietta walking forward, about to crown Louise. LLENN still smiled as she watched all her hard work pay off onto her master-

 ***boom!**

LLENN lightly gasped at hearing a faint sound. ' _What was that?_ ' LLENN looked around from left to right, but it was now nothing but the sound of the crowd that greeted her ears. That was until she heard someone familiar from the crowd with the same idea as her.

"Hey, did you two just hear something kinda strange?" Montmorency asked.

"To think that my precious Verdandi was just passed over!" Guiche exclaimed dejectedly with both of his hands on his temple.

"Well I think LLENN winning was a great choice by the princess!" Kirche exclaimed, happy to see LLENN win. "Now I kinda wish that she wasn't Louise's familiar, since she wins too~!"

Tabitha simply didn't care enough to look, and was still occupied to her book.

LLENN looked back and lightly laughed to herself. ' _There's no way that what I just heard could be real! It must be just a coinci-!_ '

* **GASP!**

"Eh?" LLENN opened her eyes and blinked, but soon her eyes widened at what just transpired. Everyone's mouth went agape, especially Louise, as they saw that Princess Henrietta de Tristain was not crowing Louise. Instead, she was crowning... LLENN?! "P-Princess… H-H-Henrietta? A-A-Aren't you supposed to-?!"

"LLENN, you really are an amazing familiar," the princess stated with a warm smile.

Louise snapped out of it once again and walked up behind her friend. "Y-Your highness, why are you crowning my familiar?!"

Henrietta turned to Louise before answering. "I really would love to crown you, since you're my childhood friend, but you didn't expect anything special out of LLENN here, did you?"

"T-That's… I-I-I… umm…!" Louise stuttered in place.

"You see LLENN, the hobbies that I really enjoy doing are singing and dancing. I've seen and heard a lot of songs in my lifetime, but never have I seen and/or heard words and music that were expressed so vividly as you have today. For that, I'm eternally grateful that your the familiar of my childhood friend, Louise Francoise!"

LLENN was very surprised to hear the words that came out the princesses' mouth, and lightly blushed in awe. "P-Princess… I…"

The princess lightly blushed as well before making another selfish request. "I-If you wouldn't mind… could you sing once more please?"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'm!" LLENN exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" Henrietta happily exclaimed. "Ok everyone, let's give Ms. LLENN some space, ok?" While she happily walked off the stage, the staff, servants of her highness, and Louise still looked agape for a small moment before finally exiting.

"You idiot," Louise whispered to herself in annoyance.

Now being in the position to sing once more, LLENN configured the song to play the full version, and timed it so she could sing right when it starts. "A-Alright, I-I-I'll do my best once more!" Cheers and clapping were heard once more, while the princess had her hands held together in anticipation of her singing again. With new found confidence, LLENN took another deep breath right as the music played, and sang.

~ _Floating on a-_ ~

 **((( *BOOM! )))**

"Eh?!" LLENN spat out as she quickly paused the music while screams were heard by different members of the crowd.

"What's going on?!" a random student exclaimed in panic.

"Protect her royal highness!" Colbert ordered.

LLENN looked around with a worried expression until she found Louise amidst the panicked crowd. Putting on a serious expression, she began readying up Darling P. and ran toward her master. LLENN also took the crown off her head and gave it to Louise. "Louise! Hold on to this for me, and stay here with the other students! I'm going to go see what made that tremor!"

 _*_ **CLINK!**

"W-Wait, LLENN-!" Louise sounded off before LLENN ran at full speed to the source of the tremor.

' _Where is it, where is it?_ ' Circling around the academy, LLENN stopped as soon as she heard another violent crash towards her left. ' _There!_ ' Running up to where a tower was, LLENN looked and found… ' _A-A giant golem?!_ '

It was in fact a golem, looking to be made entirely up of sand and earth mound, but that wasn't the only thing she noticed. "Tch! I was sure a physical shock would do the trick."

' _W-Who is that?_ ' She looked on at the cloaked figure with visible strands of long, green hair, before she gritted her teeth in anger, pointing her weapon toward her direction. "Hold it right there!" LLENN called out, while her familiar runes shined.

"Huh?" the cloak figure said before revealing a sinister smile. "Your luck has just run out!" Her golem soon reached down and was about to grab LLENN...

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

However, had its' right hand turn mush the moment LLENN emptied her entire clip on it. "My luck never runs out, because I'm a lucky girl!"

"Grr~, destroy her!" The earth mage ordered to which the golem threw a punch towards LLENN with its' left arm.

"Eep~!" LLENN quickly ran, dodging the hit while circling around the golem, reloading, and then firing shots towards the cloaked figures' direction.

 ***BRRRRR! BRR! BRRRRRR! *BRRRRRRRRRR!**

The golem immediately raised its' left arm, shielding the mage from LLENN's bullets, causing the cloaked figure to grit her teeth in annoyance. "I don't have time for this!" The mage placed a hand onto the golems shoulder that caused a small magical circle to appear on it.

It was then that sand and dirt materialized around the golems' right arm, and soon its' right hand was good as new, much to LLENN's dismay. ' _It can regenerate?!_ ' She readied herself once more before the figure pointed her left finger right at her.

"Now finish her!" the cloaked figure order once more making the golem attempt another punch-

"FIREBALL~!"

 ***BOOM!**

"Wah~!" LLENN jumped at the sudden explosion, and turned to see… "EH~?! Louise, what are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't just stand there and not do anything!" Louise exclaimed.

"I-I appreciate that, but you still _missed_ ~!" LLENN exclaimed.

"Hey, you just shut up! It was only a little mistake, that's all!"

"I'm wondering what part of that was a _fireball_?" the cloaked figure said out loud before she noticed the wall, that she was trying to break into, had cracked. "The wall…" She then looked back towards Louise. "That magic she used. Well, in any case, this is a lucky break. Go, golem!" The golem soon raised its' left fist, and slammed it into the cracked wall.

* **SLAM!**

The cloaked figure immediately ran inside, and in about a minute came back out while holding a long, black case. "Golem!" The golem in question, removed its' hand and began stomping away from the academy with the cloaked figure in tow. "I thank you for this!"

"Louise you idiot~!" LLENN exclaimed in pure stupidity before immediately running toward the direction of the golem. "I won't let you escape, you thief!"

 ***CLINK!**

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

The cloaked figure jumped into the golems' right hand before any bullets could harm her, the only hits being taken onto the golems' back. The golem continued to make its way, oblivious to the rain of bullets that hit, and stepped outside the boundary with its' right leg.

Out of bullets, LLENN quickly scrolled through her menu…, "NO...!"

… and selected the _explosive item_. "… YOU…!"

Once it fell into her hands, she immediately primed it with only the push of a button, and threw it with all her might towards the golems right leg. "… **DONT~!** "

 **((( *BOOOOM! )))**

After only a few seconds, LLENN's grenade went off with a big-sized supernova of an explosion, and now continuously consumed the golem's leg, causing it to fall frontwards.

 **((( *POOF! )))**

With the explosion from her grenade soon dissipating, LLENN quickly ran at full speed to the entrance of the academy, out, and around. "Ha, I now got you right where I want you-, eh?! W-Where'd the thief go?"" What was once a golem, now was a giant mound of sand and dirt, with the thief nowhere to be found. LLENN then began to jump up and down in annoyance, having lost track of the thief. "Damn it~!"

* * *

" _The staff of destruction has definitely been transferred into my hands. -_ _ **Fouquet the Sculptor**_ _."_

Inside the the school's main vault, it now seemed the thief, known as _Fouqet_ , had stricken once again, to which Old Osmond didn't look pleased about. "She did us in!"

"Sir!"

"Ah!" Old Osmond said noticing the messenger that appeared.

"We've found no sign of the thief yet! All we've found is a giant earth and mound outside the academy walls!" The messenger reported.

Old Osmond sighed as he and Colbert looked out to the distance of the now open wall. "Oh my, what a catastrophe. To think that the vault would be broken into and blundered."

Meanwhile, Kirche and Tabitha (along with Sylphid right next to her) were now among the vast crowd of students in the courtyard, now having heard of the situation.

"It was _Fouqet the Sculptor_?" Kirche asked aloud. "That's a surprise. Hey Tabitha, did you see her face?"

"She kept her face hidden," Tabitha blankly responded. The bookworm just so happened to spot her as she flew Sylphid around the academy amidst the crisis.

"Really? How boring," Kirche stated with a shrug.

Now back to LLENN and Louise, Louise began stating the obvious while LLENN stared at the ground (Darling P. in hand). "That was an enormous golem she was controlling. There's no doubt in my mind that she was a triangle-class mage."

"I let her get away…, why did I let her get away?" LLENN whispered to herself in anger.

"Huh?" Louise said.

LLENN immediately brought her head up and smiled towards Louise. "N-Nothing! L-Look on the bright side, at least no one got hurt or worse!"

"That's not how things go!" Louise annoyingly exclaimed before her and LLENN blinked noticing Princess Henrietta (along with her guards) making her way over!

"Thank goodness, I'm so glad your safe!" Henrietta said in relief, soon stopping in front of the both of them.

"Your highness!" Louise worriedly exclaimed while bowing to her knee. "I'm terribly sorry, but the palace treasure has been robbed and-!"

"There's absolutely nothing you could've done to stop her, Louise." The princess said while lowering herself to both of her knees, unaware that her statement had made LLENN's smile twitch slightly.

"Yes but-!"

"Your highness, please hurry!" One of the guards worriedly exclaimed, cutting Louise off.

The princess turn towards the guard with a serious expression and nodded before turning back to Louise with a smile. "I have to leave now, and make a full report on this entire incident to the palace. I'll see you both again in the near future, Louise…" She turned to LLENN. "…and Ms. LLENN." Turning to leave, she stopped in place for a moment. "Oh, and before I forget!"

The princess then abruptly held LLENN's hands together causing her to lightly blush. "W-What i-i-is it, umm… princess?

"When I do get to see you again, and under better circumstances, I''d love to hear you sing again! Can you promise me this selfish request that I'm making?" Henrietta asked hope gleaming from her eyes.

LLENN gulped for a second before putting on a nervous smile. "S-S-Sure, I-I promise!"

"Thank you so very much, Ms. LLENN!" Henrietta happily stated before turning to leave. "See you to later~!"

With the princess and her royal guards now off back to their carriage, LLENN put her arms behind her head and sighed. "Guess the princess is gonna have a lot on her plate now, huh?"

"I just hope that the palace won't hold the princess responsible for this," Louise worriedly said.

"Wait, they'd hold her responsible?!" LLENN ridiculously asked. "But the princess was only here as a guest, right?! Why would the palace do that if the thief wasn't even her problem to begin with?!"

Louise sadly looked down before answering. "Well, I've been hearing bad rumors about what's been going on in the palace. Though, it does me no good to worry about it."

"Now that's just stupid!" LLENN angrily exclaimed before sighing heavily. "Ah, hey Louise? Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"When I told you to stay behind, why'd you try to help me?" LLENN curiously asked.

Louise turned and looked off to the distance before answering. "You're an idiot. A mage who forsakes her familiar can not call herself a _real_ mage at all."

"I see… guess that makes sense," LLENN said before looking off to the distance as well with a serious expression. Right now, LLENN could never forgive herself for letting that thief get away, and had on last thought on her mind:

' _If I get the chance to see that thief again, I'll definitely make sure she pays for what she's done!_ '

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Play TV Version – [ To see the future , sung by _Karen Kohiruimaki – Kusunoki Tomori_ ]

* * *

 **Next time: Squad Jam**


	7. Chapter 6: Squad Jam

It... has... been... too... darn... long (Almost half a year?!)! And... I'm aware of that fact, but hey, this story will been seen through to the end, I swear on my oath... well... maybe not that but I will!

With all that said: _one, two, three, four- LET'S (SQUAD) JAM! ~ Matt3265_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online and Familiar of Zero, all music (Openings, Endings, Lyrics, and etc.) listed, belong to their respective owners. This is a non-profit FanFic, and I own nothing at all. First timer, so please let me know of anything at all so I can write responsibly.**_

 **{}** = Derflinger

 **[]** = Darling P.

 **((( *Sound effect )))** = The sound effect echoes.

 *** ... *** = ?

* * *

 **The Pink Devil of Zero**

 **Chapter 6: Squad Jam**

* * *

 **LINK START!**

* * *

 _Location: Halkeginia – Tristain_

" _Kirche, for the last time... I'm not eating that fruit!"_

With it now being the day after the incident with the thief, LLENN had since then accompanied her master to class, but there was only one problem: the teacher was absent. At first, it confused her that a teacher would be gone for so long and why the class was even still around. When she was at college, if a professor was about fifteen minutes late then the whole class would just leave, but for some odd reason everyone stuck around... just waiting.

Not before long, however, Kirche decided to bribe LLENN with fruit so that she'd get her affection. It was at that point that LLENN was fed up with her antics and kept refusing her offer, as to not fall prey to the woman.

"Oh come on LLENN~!" Kirche pleaded. "This fruit is a specialty of Germania, so it'd be a waste if you didn't try some!"

"Kirche, you should know by now that you shouldn't feed someone else's familiar," Louise stated with hands on her hips before she grinned. "Isn't that right LLENN?"

"Y-Yes... m-ma'm," LLENN responded with a sweat drop, just remembering that the last time someone had fed her was with Katie.

"Fine~," Kirche said in defeat before turning away. "Y'know, it's getting kinda boring when we're all stuck in study hall. I mean, the thief thing is giving them no time to hold classes."

"A-Ah, so that's why no ones here," LLENN said with a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, they're making it such a big deal," Kirche said while standing back up. "I've even heard a rumor that they're blaming the whole thing on Princess Henrietta."

"No way!" LLENN exclaimed while Louise lightly gasped. "That can't be true!"

"It's plausible, given that the reason Fouqet was able to sneak in was that they pulled what few guards they had off the vault and sent them to guard the princess. On top of that, I heard that Princess Henrietta decided to visit the institute, in spite of the objections of her advisors."

"Oh princess...," Louise silently muttered with a frown.

Hearing what Kirche said, LLENN angrily slammed her hand onto the desk. "Hold on, that's-!"

 ***SLAM!**

Before LLENN could object to Kirche's rumors, the door was abruptly slammed opened, revealing it to be Professor Colbert! "Ms. Vallière, and Ms. Tabitha! Come to the principles office immediately!"

"Eh?" LLENN first looked to see Louise blink before seeing Tabitha look up from the book she had been reading. ' _Why the principles office?_ ' The moment when she looked toward the professor, seeing a pained look on his face, was what gave her the clue she needed:

' _Fouqet..._ '

* * *

~ TV Version – [ _Ryuusei by Eir Aoi_ ]

* * *

' _W-Woah..., talk about a tense atmosphere._ '

LLENN had felt a small bit of discomfort as she stood behind Louise, along with Tabitha and Kirche as well. Looking around the office, there appeared to be other instructors that also included her own, Ms. Chevreuse. And not only was Mr. Colbert there, what appeared to be the principle and his assistant were also present. Just the fact that she was standing in the same room with the highest order of this academy gave her the goosebumps. ' _I-It's ok LLENN... you're not in trouble for anything... so j-just be calm! Just... be... calm,... be calm, be calm, be calm, BE CALM~!_ '

"Hey!" Louise whispered causing LLENN to crouch down in fear with her hands on her bunny cap. "Ugh, not you~!" LLENN stood back up with a sigh of relief. "I meant you, Kirche! Why're _you_ here?!"

"I don't know, sounded like fun," Kirche responded with a shrug.

' _You call this_ _ **fun**_ _?!_ ' LLENN annoyingly thought to herself before the principles' assistant, Ms. Longueville, spoke up.

"After questioning several witnesses around town, we have gathered viable information regarding a suspicious looking shadow that was seen entering and leaving a deserted shack deep in the woods this morning."

Hearing this news put a smile on Old Osmond's face. "Excellent work, Ms. Longueville! You are to be commended for your duties."

The assistant nodded before continuing. "From those testimonies, I attempted to sketch out a picture of the shadow."

Taking the scroll that she held toward him, Old Osmond hummed in acknowledgment before showing LLENN and the others. "What do you think?"

LLENN blinked in surprise and awe at how well the sketch was, it was almost a perfect picture even! "Yeah! That's Fouqet!"

"LLENN's right!" Louise exclaimed while some of the instructors spoke out in awe. "There's no doubt about it!"

"If that's the case, then we must report this incident to the palace at once!" Colbert proclaimed. "I'll send a request along with it, and ask the royal guards to go track the thief down!"

"No," Old Osmond declined. "If we waste time with those bureaucrats, then Fouqet will surely get away. We must retrieve the _Staff of Destruction_ and capture Fouqet ourselves if we're to regain the honor that was tarnished by that thief! Now, raise your staff if you're up for the challenge!"

At his proclamation, there should've been at least one professor that was up to the task, right? Unfortunately, much to LLENN's dismay, all of them silently muttered to themselves while not raising their staffs what so ever. ' _Are you joking me?_ '

"Hmm, what's this?" The principle questioned. "Is there none among you who wish to raise their fame by capturing Fouqet?"

Once again, they all looked down and continued muttering words that made it seem that they were all too chicken to accept. Even she knew someone that was a chicken _,_ and even he wasn't as chicken as these old fogies! ' _Grrgh, alright that's it!_ ' Swiftly raising her hand into the air, LLENN took a deep breath before yelling. "Challenge accepted!"

"T-The familiar?" Colbert said in confusion. "But a familiar can't go without her-!"

"I accept as well!" Louise exclaimed with her wand held into the air.

"...master? M-Ms. Vallière?" Colbert couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Nice!" LLENN exclaimed with a thumbs up. "Guess we'll be parters then-!"

"I'll go too," Kirche also proclaimed with her wand held high and proud.

"Zerbst?!" Louise exclaimed while LLENN nervously smiled.

"Well, you should know by now that I won't lose to a Vallière!"

"A-Are you sure there isn't any _ulterior_ motives?" LLENN asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A-Ah, well that's- wait... you too Tabitha?" Kirche said before noticing her friend had raise her wand. "You don't have to come since this is technically a problem between the two of us."

"I'm worried about the both of you," Tabitha blankly stated before looking toward LLENN. "You as well."

"Tabitha~!" Kirche happily exclaimed.

"Thank you Tabitha," Louise thanked with a smile.

"Yeah!" LLENN confidently exclaimed. "Looks like we got a four-man squadron! So, anyone else?"

While the professors silently began muttering once again, Old Osmond lightly laughed with a smile. "Then I guess that settles it. So, it shall be the three of you and Vallière's familiar that will capture Fouqet. Those two have witnessed Fouqet's power, not to mention that Ms. Tabitha here is a Chevalier Knight! I must say, that's some talent at such a young age."

"A knight?!" Louise exclaimed in surprise.

"I-Is that true Tabitha?!" Kirche asked.

Tabitha blankly nodded in response while LLENN had her own thoughts. ' _Guess that means she has a lot of experience. Glad she's on our side..._ '

"Ms. Zerbst here comes from an established military family in Germania, very old stock," Old Osmond informed. "I'm told by someone reliable that her flame magic is of the very best quality."

The germanian in question proudly puffed her chest out in confidence, which caused LLENN to look on irritation. ' _Still. Not. Fair._ '

"And uhh... umm...," Old Osmond started but coughed into his hand, making Louise raise an eyebrow. "M-Ms. Vallière over here is the daughter of the well regarded Vallière family, which has had several amazing mages in the past... and... u-umm well... she has a very bright future!"

Louise blinked in confusion before LLENN intervened. "Hey! My master is a great mage, so don't go and underestimate her! Got that?!"

"My apologies, familiar-"

"My name's LLENN you know."

The professor blinked at the name. "Lenn?"

' _This is getting so repetitive that it's not even funny anymore..._ ' LLENN sighed before correcting her name once more. "No. L-L-E-N-N. That's how it's spelled out sir."

"R-Right, ...well... ah!" Old Osmond had a sudden realization when it came to the familiar while putting a fist into his palm. "Yes, that's right! I hear that LLENN is an excellent fighter! With incredible speed to boot, LLENN was able to overwhelm Guiche de Gramont, the son of famous swordsman General Gramont!"

"Of course!" LLENN happily exclaimed before bringing out her prized weapon of choice. "And I wouldn't have done it without the help of Darling P.~!"

It was at that moment that Old Osmond's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon. "W-Wait a minute... is that-?!"

"So it is true! It's another Staff of Destruction!" Colbert finished in shock as well.

"Eh?" LLENN nervously blinked at all the attention she was now getting. "Hold on... if the Staff of Destruction was already stolen and the fact that you're calling my gun one, ...does that mean that the Staff of Destruction is a gun too?!"

"A gun you say?" Old Osmond asked with interest. "If that is the name of the weapon currently in Fouqet's hands, then yes it is."

"Are you serious?!" LLENN asked while taking hold of the principles hands. "What kind of gun is it and how did you get your hands on it?!"

"Hey!" Louise angrily exclaimed while dragging LLENN away by her arm. "You can't just put your hands on our principle like that!"

"S-Sorry," LLENN apologized while standing back up in place. "I just got a bit excited, that's all."

"It's alright, Ms. LLENN," Old Osmond said with a wave. "But first, how do you know of these deadly weapons known as _guns_?"

"O-Oh, well... that's because I'm not from this world," LLENN stated. "The world where I come from is filled to the brim with guns."

"What?!" Colbert exclaimed with widened eyes.

"That's right," LLENN confirmed with a nod. "So, could you please tell me more about this _Staff of Destruction_?"

"Very well," Old Osmond nodded before telling his story. "The Staff of Destruction is a memento from a particular man, and it's hard to believe it's been thirty years. Back at that time, he saved my life from a black dragon and was dressed in a peculiar outfit that I've never seen before. That man had suffered terrible wounds in battle, so I had brought him back to the institute as fast as I could for medical treatment. Day in and day out, I tried... but in the end..."

"He passed away...," LLENN said in sorrow.

"Yes," the principle confirmed before continuing. "To this day, I still was never able to figure out who that man was, or where he came from. The man had initially carried two of the staves in which I placed the one that he used to save me in his coffin, and had the other one offered to the palace so that it could be safe from the wrong hands."

"To think such a story was behind the Staff of Destruction...," Colbert stated with a small sweat drop.

LLENN looked down while in thought. ' _So a weapon made its way to this world by someone else. If that's the case, then my summoning must've happened before. With someone else maybe? Gah, this is so confusing~!_ '

"Don't go stressing yourself out over this," Old Osmond told the girl. "I'm sure that when you see the Staff of Destruction that you'll know exactly what it is, right?"

LLENN looked up and blinked for a moment before giving a mock salute. "Y-Yes sir, I will!"

"Good, now moving on..." Old Osmond spoke before continuing. "The institute will look forward to your hard work, as well as your duties as nobles!" The three young mages raised their wands before Osmond looked at LLENN. "I will also look forward to your hard work in helping them, LLENN."

"Y-Yes sir!" LLENN proudly exclaimed with another mock salute.

"Lord Osmond," Ms. Longueville spoke. "I will service as their guide, if you so wish."

"An excellent idea, ...but are you sure?" Old Osmond asked.

"I'm sure of it," She answered with a bright smile. "After all, I've planned it from the start."

LLENN suddenly blinked and eyed the assistant with a hint of suspicion. ' _Planned... from the start?_ ' Did she know something that she didn't? Did she know that it would come to all this? LLENN looked down with one last thought in regards to Osmond's assistant:

' _I'm going to keep a sharp eye on you, just in case._ '

* * *

' _Still a long trail by horse carriage, ...as always..._ '

Indeed it was, as LLENN and the others were making their way to the cabin - currently deep into the forrest. With Longueville driving the two horse operated carriage - Kirche and Tabitha were sitting in the back on the left side, and Louise and LLENN were sitting on the right - it would only be a matter of time before they'd get to their destination. However, LLENN was not so... satisfied... with the travel arrangements.

' _Kinda wish we had a motored vehicle to take us there. That'd be way more efficient than this~!_ ' LLENN thought in irritation before looking towards Louise. "Louise, you got a second?"

"What?" Louise responded.

"I heard that only nobles can use magic, so how come Fouqet is doing all this thievery in the first place?" LLENN asked.

Before Louise could answer, Ms. Longueville stepped in while turning her head a small bit. "The fact of the matter is that not _all_ mages are nobles. There are many mages that have been demoted from there statuses as a noble and into a peasant for numerous reasons. And among that group, many disguise themselves as guards, common laborers, or turn to lives of mischief, occasionally crime. Even I am one who has been demoted from my status as a noble woman."

"Really?" Louise asked before Kirche spoke up.

"But Ms. Longueville, how can that be?" Kirche asked in slight disbelief. "You work for Lord Osmond as his secretary, do you not?"

It didn't take but a second for the secretary to answer. "Thankfully, Lord Osmond isn't one to judge on whether someone is a noble or a peasant."

"Oh~?" Kirche mouthed with curiosity while raising her head over Longueville's shoulder. "What's the story behind losing your noble status then? I'd really love to know if you don't mind!"

"Zerbst, you're so rude!" Louise exclaimed with disappointment. "Mind your own business and sit back down already!"

With an annoyed huff, Kirche returned to sitting back down - across from her rival. "I was just having an idle conversation since I'm bored. Jeez, if you're gonna just scold me so much then why am I even helping you guys catch this thief in the first place?"

Louise continued to show disinterest with her rival as well. "If you don't know that much by now, then you shouldn't be here at all!"

"No, no, please don't go!" LLENN exclaimed in hopes that Kirche wouldn't leave them. "We need all the help we can get to stop this thief, so please stay with us."

With a small blush, Kirche smiled towards her direction. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere while you're still here, my darling LLENN~! After all, I'm here to protect you from that big golem."

' _But I don't need protecting..._ ' LLENN silently thought to herself.

"What about you Louise?" Kirche asked with a smug grin. "What are you going to do when that golem shows up again?"

"T-That should be obvious! I'll use my magic to destroy it!"

"Seriously, ...your _magic_?!" Pushing her face right up to Louise's, Kirche's grin widened. "Don't make me laugh, Louise the Zero!"

With the both of them staring each other down, with an almost visible spark in between their heads, LLENN was left with no choice but to diffuse the situation. "That's enough you guys! We're supposed to be coming up with a plan of attack, not arguing with each other like a bunch of grade schoolers!"

"Huh, that's funny coming from the _cute_ little toddler sitting right before us," Kirche jokingly teased, expecting her love interest to get annoyed by it. If it were anyone else, it would most likely have done that..., but with LLENN...

"C-C-Cute?!" LLENN exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes. "You really think I'm cute?!"

Kirche eyes turned into white ovals in confusion at how she got the opposite of what she expected to happen. "Well... yes?"

Lightly jumping up and down in her seat, LLENN hugged herself in joy of having been called _cute_. "I'm cute~! I, little LLENN, am cute~! Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute~!"

"What am I witnessing here?" Louise asked out loud with oval shaped eyes as well.

"I honestly have no idea," Kirche answered while continuing to stare at the overjoyed girl.

From there on, LLENN would continue mouthing the word _cute_ for the rest of the trip, but no one would dare question the reason behind it...

* * *

" _Ok, we're here..._ "

Having arrived at their destination (with LLENN having snapped out of her previous state of mind), being the log cabin that was said to be the thiefs' hideout, everyone stood behind a large bush in case the thief was inside.

"Ms. Longueville, any info to go by on this small shack?" LLENN asked while scouting the surrounding area with her weapon.

"According to my information, this is the exact shack that Fouqet was recently spotted in."

"From the looks of it, it's an old shack used for burning coal," Kirche informed.

"It could be some clever kind of camouflage," Louise theorized.

"Could be that, or it could be trap," LLENN said with a more serious tone in her voice. "Since the area around is clear, I'll go scout on ahead take a look inside." With swift speed, LLENN silently made her way over and backed herself against the wall of the shack, right next to a slightly broken window. Slowly leaning her head to the right, LLENN peeked inside. "It seems to be uninhabited, and there aren't many places to hide either."

"Is it clear?" Louise whispered with enough volume in her voice so that LLENN could hear.

Sighing, LLENN slung her gun over her shoulder and put her hands to her mouth. "All clear!" Both Louise and Kirche sighed in relief, before Tabitha walked right up to the door. "Wait, Tabitha! They're might be-!"

LLENN's words were cut short as Tabitha casted spell that only shined for a few seconds before dissipating into nothingness. "They're aren't any traps."

"O-Oh, ...well that's good to know," LLENN nervously said before standing behind Tabitha, who then had begun to open the door.

"H-Hey Tabitha-!" Kirche exclaimed before being stopped by LLENN.

"Kirche, Louise, do you think you two could stand guard while me and Tabitha search the shack?" LLENN asked.

"With her?!" Louise mouthed in disappointment. "I, alone, should be enough to keep the area secured, right?!"

"I don't want risk any chances if that golem comes around, so I need her stay with you if that comes to be," LLENN explained with sincerity present in her voice. "Trust me, I don't like the fact that you two argue at every turn, but please do it just this once?"

While Louise frowned in disapproval, Kirche spoke up with another small blush. "I'm ok with it, since it's an order from you~."

"Don't push your luck, Kirche," LLENN told off the germanian before turning back to Louise. "So, will you do it?"

A few seconds pass before Louise sighed in defeat. "Fine~. B-But just this once!"

"If that's the case, I'll scout out the rest of the area," Ms. Longueville stated before taking her leave.

"That's great to hear," LLENN happily exclaimed before stepping inside. At first glance, there seemed to be nothing worth mentioning to be any sort of clues. It was technically nothing but a dark, dust old house. "Sounds strange that Fouqet would even use this place as a hideout, even with all this dust everywhere." Stepping away from the extremely dusty table, in case she'd accidentally sneeze, LLENN spotted Tabitha looking at something with slightly widened eyes. "Tabitha?"

"It's here," Tabitha blankly stated.

"W-What is...?" LLENN asked while glancing over her shoulder before suddenly widening her eyes. "You can't mean-!"

"Staff of Destruction," Tabitha stated once more while holding the case for LLENN to see.

"No way!" LLENN exclaimed in disbelief while continuing to examine it. "It does look like the case that the thief stole, but why would it be here?" Her question remained unanswered before looking back up. "Tabitha, is it alright if I open it and see what's inside?" Tabitha simply nodded before LLENN began the process of opening the case-

"The golem's here!"

"What?!" Hearing Kirche's warning, LLENN quickly made her way outside - with case in hand and Tabitha following behind her - before stopping to see the golem approaching from the forest.

" _Need is ha..._ " Tabitha chanted before a strong gust of wind propelled itself from her staff, and right at the golems face!

It was then that Kirche began her own spell. " _In ex dext flame... fire!_ " In an instant, a massive fire blast shot from her wand toward the golem, setting it on fire. It didn't last for long, however, as the golem wiped the burning flames of itself with its bear hands! "Not even a scratch, that can't be possible!"

With their spells having no effect, Tabitha quickly whistled while raising her staff into the air. This, in turn, was answered with a call from her familiar, Sylphid.

"Kirche, Louise, stand back!" LLENN called out. Kirche had complied and stood beside her, but Louise had stubbornly stood her ground before readying her wand. "Louise, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Take this, ...TA!" Firing off a spell of her own, the golems face received a small explosion, but had shrugged it off before slowly continuing to stomp towards her.

LLENN's eyes suddenly widened in fear. "Louise, I said get out of there!"

"I don't want to!" Louise defyingly exclaimed while pointing her wand straight at the golem, while the monster began to get closer.

"Idiot, your spell isn't doing any damage, so get back before it flattens you like a pancake!"

"No!" Louise angrily yelled causing LLENN to stiffen up at her change in tone. "I am a noble, not because of my magic, but because I will not show my back to my enemy! I am Louise, not Louise the Zero!" Just as the golem was about to strike, Louise began another spell. " _Deel ni dool... thunder!_ "

 ***boom!**

As the spell still had no effect, the golems fist made its way down for the killing blow - with Louise gasping in fear.

"Damn it all!" LLENN angrily yelled before running at top speed, and then tackling her master away before the fist slammed down, causing dirt to fly everywhere. "Hah... hah... L-Louise... you alright?"

The master in question coughed a small bit before eyeing her familiar with an angry expression. "Stay out of my way!"

"E-Eh?!" LLENN mouthed in confusion before her face contorted back into anger. "You little-!"

Louise suddenly blinked as LLENN held her head with both of her hands before... "H-Hey, what're you-!"

 ***BASH~!**

 **LLENN: 93%**

"Ow, my head!" Louise exclaimed in pain after having received a hard **heat butt**! "What did you do that for?!"

"So that _my_ head can knock some sense into _your_ head!" LLENN angrily exclaimed while pointing at her head. "What's the point in standing up for yourself if you die?!

Louise stopped for a moment before lowering her head down. "B-But... if I don't do this... t-then-!"

"People will make fun of you, right?" With a calmer voice, LLENN finished her sentence, causing Louise to look up with tears about to form in her eyes. "Don't worry. Even if people make fun of you, I'll be there to tell them that they're wrong. You're not a zero, because I'm proof of that!"

Louise looked down once more. "LLENN..."

Looking over her shoulder, it looked like the golem was about to strike again. "Louise, cover your ears."

"W-Wha-?"

"Now!" Having risen up her voice again, her master immediately complied with closed eyes before LLENN took aim with her runes activating as well. "Eat this~!"

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

In only a small amount of time, LLENN shot her entire clip into the golems hand and obliterated it in its entirety.

"That should by us some time!" LLENN stated before hearing the distinct sound of Sylphid. "Time to go!" Louise was just about to protest before LLENN picked her up and ran at full speed, stopping right in front of where the dragon landed.

"Get on," Tabitha stated before LLENN held her master up.

"Come on, get a grip on yourself!" Kirche exclaimed while hoisting Louise up onto the dragon.

"You all go on ahead," LLENN ordered while reloading a fresh magazine. "This ones mine~!"

 ***CLINK!**

"Understood," Tabitha blankly stated before taking off.

"W-Wait, LLENN!" Louise fearfully exclaimed while holding her hand out.

With the rest of her team having flown off to who knows where, LLENN turned and eyed her opponent as it slowly approached her. "I've just had about enough of you, golem." While holding her gun with her left hand, LLENN brought her knife with the other - her runes glowing once more. "And you know what I'm gonna do?"

 **[ What are you going to do~? ]**

Taking on a fierce expression, LLENN had one and only one answer:

" **Kill!"**

* * *

 **Play _SAO Alternative_ _OST_ – _Firefight_**

* * *

With incredible speeds, LLENN ran right toward her target, and even while the golem prepared to slam his fist down once again!

 ***SLASH!**

Before it could even land a hit, she had made quick work by slashing right through the golem's leg, it quickly crumbling back to dirt which made the monster kneel.

"How's that?" LLENN asked with a smirk before sweat dropping at the sight of the golems leg regenerating. "Damn it, how am I supposed to kill you if you keep healing like that?!"

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, up on the dragon - Sylphid..._

"Wow, look at her go!" Kirche exclaimed while continuing to look down, seeing LLENN run around while firing rounds at the behemoth of dirt.

"Guh~, I can't just sit here and not do anything!" Louise said before grabbing the case Kirche was holding. "I need to borrow this!"

"H-Huh?! What are you doing?!"

"Let me down right now!"

Silently complying while casting a spell, Tabitha lowered her familiar before Louise jumped.

"Louise!" Kirche's pleas were unheard as Louise floated to the ground (while inside Tabitha's spell) while bringing out the Staff of Destruction - the case being thrown to the side.

LLENN, at the moment, was loading up another magazine before spotting Louise and the Staff of Destruction in question. "L-Louise... and... wait that's a... rocket launcher?!"

"Get away from LLENN right now!" Louise exclaimed before landing safely to the ground. "Prepare to meet your end, golem!" With the launcher in hand, Louise... "Yah!" ...she... "Tah!"

"W-Why... is she swinging it around like a bat?" LLENN asked to herself in disbelief while the person in question looked at the 'staff' in confusion.

"W-What now?!" Louise asked herself. "Let me try again! Ta! ...To! ...Rah!" While Louise continued to attempt to 'use' the 'staff', the golem turned and made it's way towards her, and was soon just about ready to step on her!

"N-Not again~!" LLENN irritatingly exclaimed before running and tackling Louise once again to the ground.

 ***CRUSH! - *BOOM!**

* * *

 **Stop _SAO Alternative_ _OST_ – _Firefight_**

* * *

"Huh?" LLENN blinked at the sudden explosion that went off when the golems foot fell down before something flew and hit her in the head. "Ow! W-What was- eh?" Looking at the thing that fell right into her hand, LLENN's eyes widened in horror of what it was.

"L-LLENN, why'd you tackle me again?!" Louise asked in irritation before blinking at what LLENN was holding. "What's that supposed to be?"

LLENN slowly turned towards Louise, the master stiffening at her expression. "T-T-T-This was... t-the... r-r-rocket launcher..."

"The... what?"

"I-I-I mean... t-this was... the Staff of Destruction..."

It took only a few seconds until Louise realized what it was, and what that explosion was about. "T-That... stupid... inconceivable... OVER-SIZED PILE OF DIRT!" Taking the fragment into her hands, Louise began to tear up. "That staff... was supposed to be our last resort..., b-but now... it's ruined!"

LLENN watched on in disbelief as her master cried into her hands, just before looking back to see the golems leg having already been regenerated and with a giant foot ready to come down. ' _What am I supposed to do?! Shooting and slicing only makes it regenerate, and I can't even pull a grenade out in time! Is this the end...?! No, it can't end like this! There has to be a way!_ '

 **[Don't worry LLENN, I'll protect you!]**

At the sound of Darling P.'s voice, LLENN did the only thing she could think of while closing her eyes. ' _Please work!_ '

 ***CLANK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Slowly opening her eyes – with said eyes widening – LLENN looked up to see that she was surprisingly holding back the golems' foot. "No... freaking... way!"

 **[LLENN! Take Louise and go!]**

"W-Wait! I can't do that! You'll get squashed!"

 **[It'll be fine! Even if I get destroyed, you have that _Scavenger Ring_ , don't you?]**

"O-Oh, r-r-right. W-Well... thank you so much Darling P.!"

 **[Yeah! Make sure to take this golem down for me, alright?!]**

"Of course!" With quick nod, LLENN quickly let go, grabbed Louise, and jumped away from the foot. The foot in question came down in full force with dirt flying everywhere once more.

"What just happened?" Louise asked with small teardrops present within her eyes.

"Darling P. protected us," LLENN answered before standing back up, knife in hand. "And I'm going to make sure that her sacrifice was not in vain!" Louise lightly gasped before her familiar did a goofy smile. "Just kidding."

"T-This is no time to joke around!" Louise yelled, any tears that were present immediately dispersing.

"Sorry, sorry," LLENN apologized before looking back toward the golem. "But still... we need to take care of this golem pronto!" Just as LLENN was about to bring out some grenades, something... _familiar_... popped up into her vision. It was something so... unbelievable... and also unusual that she'd see something like this... even in this world! What LLENN saw – which made her mind scramble with a whole load of questions on how this was here – was...

' _I-Is that a... b-b-bullet line?_ '

Not only was it a bullet line, the _type_ of bullet line in question was...

' _W-Wait... i-it's a parabola...? T-That would mean-!_ '

"Louise, duck and cover your ears!" LLENN ordered – with Louise complying immediately – before ducking to the ground.

 ***BOOOOM~!**

Under her bunny cap, LLENN saw dirt fly everywhere, and the sound of the big explosion that just went off. This time, however, she knew the _exact_ reason behind this explosion:

' _T-That was a grenade launcher! I-If that's the case... t-then that could only mean one thing-!'_

 *** "** Sup girl~! Yah miss me?!" *****

"Fuka?!"

It was purely unbelievable that – through her intercoms – LLENN was able to hear the voice of her partner that had helped her in the second Squad Jam, and also best friend IRL: **Fukaziroh** "B-But how... what... where... when...?!"

 ***** "Young lady... no matter where you go, I shall always be your noble knight in shining armor!" *****

"T-That's... good to hear... but still – why are you here?!"

 ***** "That's seriously the first thing you ask? Isn't there something more important going on right now~." *****

Looking back at the golem, it appeared its entire head had been blown sky high, but it was not for long as it started to regenerate once more. "R-Right, ...Louise! It's not safe here, get to cover!"

"B-But LLENN, I can't just leave you here!" LLENN annoyingly exclaimed.

"It's fine, we got backup now!" LLENN smiled with a thumbs up. "Don't want to get caught in a cross fire, right?" Louise pouted for a small bit before running toward the opposite direction.

 ***** "Ok, what shall be the plan, my noble princess~?" *****

"I'm not a damn princess, Fuka!" LLENN exclaimed in stupidity. "B-But, I do know one though..."

 ***** "No way, you do?! Guess you'll have to introduce me to her at some point!" *****

"No promises," LLENN mouthed with a sweat drop. "A-Anyway, how'd you even land a shot – more importantly, where are you right now?!"

 ***** "I'm at the _soup store_ ~!" *****

"Fuka!"

 ***** "Jeez, fine~... I'm somewhere inside the forest, near your location. Better?" *****

"Yes, thank you," LLENN thanked with a sigh. "Why'd you say the _soup store_?"

 ***** "Gosh LLENN, have you been living under a rock or what?" *****

"I... y'know what, never mind. Listen, assuming that were able to get a lucky shot-."

 ** _*_** "Lucky?! Hey, hey, does that mean I'm a _lucky girl_ too~?!" ** _*_**

"Ugh... sure... I guess. B-Besides that, I have an idea."

 ** _*_** "Let's hear it!" ** _*_**

"I'll try and keep this monster in position, while you target your launchers somewhere in the direction you just hit. With your grenades, and my own, we'll be able to simultaneously bombard it!"

 ** _*_** "I forgot." ** _*_**

"W-Wha~?!"

 ** _*_** "Just kidding~!" ** _*_**

"Ugh, Fuka!"

 ** _*_** "Sorry, sorry! Well, it sounds like a great plan to me~!" ** _*_**

"Good." Looking back toward the golem, LLENN saw that it'd finally had just reformed its' head and began to make its' way toward her. "Ready Fuka?"

 ** _*_** "Roger~!" ** _*_**

"Let's kill it!"

* * *

 **Play _SAO Alternative OST_ _-_ _Zenryoku Shissou_**

* * *

"Over here!" LLENN exclaimed while using her speed to circle around the monster, causing it to look back and forth in confusion on where to slam its' fist down.

 ** _*_** "Ready for targeting!" ** _*_**

Stopping to look up, LLENN saw Fuka's two bullet parabolas appear a slight bit behind the golem. "Aim up a bit more!"

 ** _*_** "Okay~!" ** _*_**

With her bullet lines going right up top the golems left and right shoulder, LLENN took out two of her grenades and primed them just before both of its fists slammed down – LLENN quickly jumping back and throwing both of them into its direction before taking cover at a nearby bush.

"Now, Fuka!"

 ** _*_** "Leave it me~!" ** _*_**

 ** _*_ FWOOM! **

With Fuka's propelled grenades arching their way over, and LLENN's hand grenades about to detonate, the golem mindlessly stood there – unknown of the fact that it was already dead.

 ***KAABOOOOM~!**

From a distance away, Louise looked on in shock and awe and the massive explosion that went off – and she wasn't the only one.

"Woah..." LLENN muttered to herself in awe.

 ** _*_** "Woohoo~! Now that's a sight to behold!" ** _*_**

What remained of the golem – if anything at all – was nothing but small patches of dirt, the monstrosity that was just present being nowhere in sight. With a wide smile plastered across her face, LLENN ran back out from her cover and jumped (once) in joy. "All right! Fuka, we wiped it out! That was amazing! That was wonderful! Once again, I'm moved by your skills!"

 ** _*_** "What can I say? That's just how we roll. " ** _*_**

* * *

 **Stop _SAO Alternative OST_ _-_ _Zenryoku Shissou_**

* * *

It didn't take long before LLENN spotted Louise running right up towards her. "LLENN, that was incredible!"

"W-Well thanks, Louise," LLENN said while scratching the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "Couldn't have done it without having backup though..."

"Hold on, you said something earlier about backup, but what's that supposed to mean?" Louise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"U-Umm... that's- urph!" Before LLENN could finish, she was suddenly hugged out of nowhere by Kirche – her head now caught in between _two soft pillows_. "K-Ki...mph!"

"Even know LLENN's a peasant, she was able to defeat that golem no problem!" Kirche happily exclaimed while her friend, Tabitha, stood a distance away with her familiar beside her – indicating that they had just landed without much notice. "You really are my darling after all~!"

"HEY!"

Everyone, except Tabitha, suddenly blinked before looking in the direction the loud voice came from. Standing a few feet from the group, a small blond-headed girl with combat gear – not to mention two menacingly big grenade launchers in her grip – looked at Kirche with disgust. "Who do you think you are, pushing your over-sized bean bags onto _my_ darling LLENN?!"

" _Your_ darling?!" Kirche exclaimed in irritation. "That'd be impossible, since she's _my_ darling LLENN."

Walking over to get LLENN back up on her feat, Fuka continued to eye the Zerbst with disinterest. "LLENN, is she your lover or something?"

"Hell no!" LLENN quickly answered with a small blush on her face.

"*Gasp, oh LLENN... how awful of you to say!" Kirche exclaimed with a more saddened tone. "My flame of love is undying, so that means we're destined for each other!"

"Grrgh~!" Fukaziroh mouthed before whispering in LLENN's ear. "LLENN, is it alright if I _smite thee_ in your honor?"

"P-Please don't...," LLENN whispered with a small sweat drop – not wanting to find out what her definition of ' _smite thee_ ' meant – before coughing into her hands. "W-Well, everyone, this here is Fukaziroh. She's a good friend of mine."

"And!" Fuka happily exclaimed with a raised finger – well, actually grenade launcher since she still held it. "Her partner in busting up the bad guys!"

"So you were the 'backup' that LLENN mentioned," Louise said.

With a mock salute, Fukaziroh's smile widened. "Yup, I'm LLENNs noble steed, ha ha~!"

"Where do you all think Fouqet is?" Tabitha blankly asked out of nowhere.

"Uhh, Fou... what now?" Fukaziroh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fouqet," Kirche answered. "Considering that the golem was just here, that thief should be nearby..."

 ***CLINK!**

It was all of sudden that LLENN heard a familiar noise. Turing to look, she looked on in horror at who it was – more importantly in what she was _holding_. "D-Darling P.!"

"It's not the Staff of Destruction, but it'll have to do," the familiar green-haired secretary muttered.

"Ms. Longueville, where've been this whole time?" Louise asked.

"Even still, this weapon made swift work on my golem," she muttered once again before removing her glasses – along with letting out her hair as well.

" _Your_ golem?" Kirche questioned with widened eyes.

"I knew it!" LLENN angrily exclaimed before readying her knife. "You were Fouqet this whole time-!"

"Don't. Move." With the pink gun aimed at the group by the thief, LLENN was stopped in her tracks before she could make a move. "Even though I had stole it, I had no clue how to use it, and was sure that I would've found out if I had lured someone from the institute. However, the plan has surely changed since it is no more, but this one will surely be fine a replacement."

"Bastard!" Fukaziroh angrily exclaimed before aiming her weapons right at thief! "I'm gonna blow that smug smile off that pretty face of yours if you don't give LLENN back her precious Darling P.!"

"F-Fuka, stand down!" LLENN ordered before pointing at her eyes.

"Huh?! Why on earth would I do that...!" It took a second for the girl to catch on, but soon she looked back at Fouqet and soon saw what she meant. ' _Ah, I see now..._ ' "Alright, you're the boss."

While her friend put her weapons away, LLENN put her knife back as well. "There. We surrender."

"What?!" Louise exclaimed in disbelief. "B-But LLENN-!"

"Shhh~!" LLENN quickly voiced with a finger to her mouth. "It's fine." Looking back toward the thief with a confident smile, LLENN felt a certain memory resurface:

 _Then at least... I'll let you die by your beloved weapon!_

' _It's just like last time... there's no bullet line!'_

"Now that you're unarmed, it has been a great pleasure that you've bestowed upon this staff – from you, to me!" Fouqet exclaimed with a devilish grin before pulling the trigger. "Goodbye."

 ***Boom!**

"GAH!" However, – the moment she did – the gun went off with a small explosion, blinding the thief in the process. "What is this?!"

"You dirty thief...!" LLENN angrily exclaimed before her right hand turned itself into a fist, and also before LLENN ran right toward Fouqet. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on my Darling P _.~_!

 **((( *PUNCH! )))**

Fouqet's question was left unanswered as a fist had just launched itself right into her gut, and with the thief slowly groveling to the ground and passing out.

Looking back towards everyone, LLENN gave them all a bright smile. "Well, mission complete!"

"Woohoo~! That's my LLENN for yah!" Fukaziroh happily exclaimed with a thumbs up.

With a small nod, LLENN looked back into the direction of where the academy was and had one, single thought:

' _Thank you, Darling P., for protecting me once more... see you in an hour~!_ '

* * *

With 'everyone' now back in Old Osmond's office, the three mages took a small bow before said principle spoke.

"As of now, we've handed Fouqet over to the palace guards. But in regards to the Staff of Destruction..."

"Yes, it was broken under the foot of her golem, wasn't it?" Professor Colbert asked.

"Unfortunately, ...yes," Louise muttered with a sad frown before putting on a serious front. "Professor, I'm the one who's responsible for it's destruction! If I hadn't taken it into my possession to try and help LLENN, then-!"

"It's alright," Old Osmond interrupted which – in turn – caught Louise off guard. "Other than it being a memento of mine, none of us knew of how to actually use it, and not to mention in the case it falls into the wrong hands ever again. With that, this matter has ended, so there is no need to be discouraged." With another small bow, Louise gave her sincerest of thanks before the principle continued. "After all, you'll all be honored guests for tonights banquet."

"That's to be expected," Kirche muttered with a smug grin.

"The palace thinks very highly of your conduct throughout this incident, and I – myself – am certain that some reward will come from the palace to the three of you."

This got Kirche even more excited. "Really?! A reward from the palace... that's just... wow...!"

"Hold on," Louise interjected, causing Kirche's excitement to dwindle a small bit. "You only said us _three..._ does that mean LLENN and her friend aren't going to be rewarded?"

Old Osmond put out a long sigh before answering. "Since they are not noblewomen, then yes. I'm afraid not."

"I... see," Louise muttered with a sad frown. "Then I guess that's it then, right?"

"I think so... but... I think I'm starting to notice something a bit... _odd_ ," Old Osmond muttered with a hand scratching his beard in slight confusion.

"Odd?" Sure, he had every right to be confused because of one thing, but she had hoped he wouldn't notice. "W-What ever do you mean?"

It was but one, simple fact at hand that involved a certain pair of munchkins, and it was never noticed until now that the question was asked:

" _Where_ is LLENN?"

 ***SLAM!**

"Sorry we're late~!"

With the abrupt opening of the principles door, a panting LLENN with her side-kick on her back – piggy-back style – had just barged in the moment he had asked that question.

"There you are!" Louise angrily exclaimed. "What on earth took you two so long?!"

"That would be me," Fukaziroh answered before dismounting her _horse_. "My legs gave out, so LLENN had to carry me good part of the way back."

"What'd you expect?! You two were the ones that wanted to go back by foot instead of riding back with us!"

"Now hold the phone! I was all game on wanting to ride on a mythical dragon, but LLENN's the one that refused and decided against it!"

"I did that with good reasons though," LLENN countered with a raised finger. "Your equipment would've weighed us down, and it also would've been too cramped."

"*GASP! LLENN, are you calling me fat?!" Fukaziroh dramatically exclaimed with a pointed finger.

"I-I never said t-that!" LLENN nervously exclaimed.

Fuka pouted for a brief moment before lightly sighing. "Oh LLENN, just what am I gonna do with you?"

"A-Anyways...," Old Osmond muttered before coughing into his hands. "Now that you two are here, it is best that know you won't be rewarded by the palace for your efforts in this incident."

"H-Huh?!" Both LLENN and Fuka exclaimed.

"However!" The principle briefly exclaimed before continuing. "It would seem a dishonor for your efforts to not go _unrewarded_ , so I have arranged something special for you which should be in Vallière's room at this very moment."

Both of them smiled before giving a small bow. "Thank you so much sir!"

"It is no trouble at all," Old Osmond replied with a smile. "Now, with everything now concluded, you all should get ready for the banquet."

"B-Banquet...?!" Fukaziroh muttered with widened eyes before her stomach loudly rumbled.

Not before long, LLENN's stomach growled as well before she and Fuka had the same thought on their minds:

' _FOOD~!_ '

* * *

Before heading on over to the banquet, LLENN and Fukaziroh went back to Louise's room to see the reward that Old Osmond set up for them. What they found was...

"A-A small chest?" LLENN muttered while staring at the small wooden chest that was placed on Louise's bed.

"Doesn't look very intriguing," Fukaziroh silently muttered before smiling. "But, as they say, don't judge a book by it's cover!"

"A-Ah, wait Fuka!" LLENN exclaimed, but a moment too late as she had the chest already opened to reveal... "U-Umm... what is... _that_?"

"A... golden hand?" Fukaziroh muttered with confusion at the item she was holding. "Ok, seriously, is this some kind of joke?"

"It shouldn't be... but- h-huh?" LLENN began before noticing something floating above it. "Fuka, look!"

"What?" Fuka said with a raised eyebrow before her eyes widened at what she saw. "A... text box?"

 **[ Do you wish to convert this item into currency? ]**

 **[ YES ] [ NO ]**

"What does it say?" LLENN asked while making her way over to stand next to her friend.

"It's asking me if I want to convert it into currency," Fukaziroh responded before smiling. "Well, got nothing better to do with this thing!"

 ***CLICK!**

 **[ Received ]**

 **C: 10,000,000**

 **[ OK ]**

"EHHH~?!"

"WOAHHH~!"

Both LLENN and Fukaziroh were baffled and excited – respectively – when they _both_ had received the notification of having each received ten million credits!

"Wait, that amounts not a mistake, is it?" Fukaziroh asked.

"I-It's legit," LLENN answered with a small sweat drop.

"This principle doesn't expect me to work this off as a maid, or have me be his new secretary, does he?!"

"I... doubt it?"

Fukaziroh frowned for a small moment before smiling and putting her hand on LLENN's shoulder. "Well, looks like I don't have much of choice then to just marry him. Let's go LLENN!"

LLENN choked for a brief moment while her friend was already out the door. "Grragh~! FUKA~!" Sighing, LLENN was just about to exit before...

 **{ Hey, mind taking me with you? It's kinda boring just sitting here all the time... }**

"Huh, and here I thought you said that you didn't want to speak with me," LLENN said with a raised eyebrow.

 **{ I heard from Louise that you lost your partner while you were out. }**

"Oh, you did?" LLENN blinked before letting off a loud sigh. "Fine, I'll take you with me. B-But don't get any wrong ideas! I still don't like using swords..."

* * *

Location: _Underworld_

" **Ah-CHOO!"**

"Sir Kirito, you're not catching a cold up here, are you?"

"N-No, Alice... I'm not."

"Don't give me excuses, ...here."

"T-Thanks."

.

.

.

' _Still... I wonder who's even talking about me in the first place..._ '

* * *

"A-Ah-choo!"

LLENN quickly wiped her nose with a piece of cloth. It was one from the small table that she and Fukaziroh were stationed at – with the blonde now having toned down her combat gear for a simple vest and even letting her hair down – for where the banquet was currently taking place.

"You okay LLENN?" Fukaziroh asked her friend in slight worry before taking another bite of the roast she was currently eating.

"I-I'm fine," LLENN muttered before blinking. "S-So, how'd it go with the principle?"

Fukaziroh swallowed her food before answering. "Oh right, that! Well, he definitely turned my marriage request down..., but he did ask me for something else though."

"A-And that would be...?" LLENN asked before taking a small sip of wine.

"The color of the panties that I'm wearing."

"Pfft!" LLENN spat, causing bits of wine to get on the table cloth. "Are you serious?!"

"Nope, no joke," Her friend replied before shrugging. "I was skeptical at first, but – in the end – I told him anyway."

"You actually told him?!" LLENN exclaimed with a bright blush. "Why on earth would you do something so... l-lewd?!"

"Hey, it was the least I could do for our new sugar daddy!" Fukaziroh happily exclaimed before taking another bite from her food.

"I... y'know what? Once again, I'm not even going to ask...," LLENN muttered before suddenly remembering something _very_ important. "Wait... Fuka. How'd you even get here in the first place?"

Swallowing once more, Fukaziroh answered. "Ah, funny you should ask that. Well, I guess it started when I came looking for you in GGO. However, when I _did_ find you, you weren't even around! I almost thought you turned into a ghost or something, and I was like: _NO~! Now Karen will never bring me to another Elsa concert and make good on that promise for bringing me to that expensive sushi restaurant afterwards~!_ "

"Fuka, for the last time, I never promised you that!"

"Nyahaha~!" Fukaziroh happily exclaimed before continuing. "Still, I was starting to get worried until a text box popped up that asked me in I wanted to join your squadron. Picking the _obvious_ answer, I chose _yes_ , and from there a white light enveloped me and BAM! I'm here."

LLENN blinked at her friends conclusion. "T-That sounds-."

"Pretty cliché?" Fukaziroh interrupted with a shrug. "I swear, it's like the plot to every other Isekai anime, am I right?"

"I-I guess so...," LLENN muttered before noticing that her friend stood up from her seat – having already finished her food. "Where're you going?"

"Well, since I'm done eating, I'm gonna see if I can finally set a new record for how many students try to pick me up! See yah LLENN~!"

"Wait, wha- AAAH~!" LLENN exclaimed while she had fell out of her chair, the cause being from having leaned back to much. "Ow, ow, ow~!"

 **{ HAHAHA~! You're friend sure is a bold one, isn't she?! }**

LLENN took on an annoyed look while picking herself up. "S-Shut up, Derf!"

" _Ladies and gentleman! Presenting, second-year student and daughter of Duke Vallière, Ms. Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Vallière!_ "

"Eh?" LLENN blinked before she – as well as the other students – looked on in awe at the bright pink dress she wore, and not to mention that she put her hair up into a ponytail. "Louise looks... a-amazing!"

While walking through the hall – towards LLENN's direction – Louise was sometimes interrupted with offers from random students, such as: "Umm, would you a dance?", "I'd like a dance, please!", and "I'd love to dance with you~!". Louise had ignored all their requests before she finally stood right in front of LLENN.

 **{ Fine fea-! }**

"Fine feathers make fine birds, no?" Fukaziroh interrupted – having just slid right between the two – with a sly grin.

 **{ H-Hey, that was my line! }**

"I have no idea what you mean, Mr. magical sword," Fuka said with crossed arms.

"Both of you be quiet!" Louise lightly exclaimed. "First things first: Fuka, why are you standing there between us?"

"Ah, that's right!" The blonde spoke before taking a knee. "May I - the great and beautiful, Fukaziroh – take your hands in one, simple dance~?"

Louise's eyes twitched a moment before she spotted someone with a frying pan on their waste, and then turned back with a bright smile. "Sure thing! But first, close your eyes please."

"Ok!"

With her friend complying, LLENN looked on in confusion before her eyes widened when Louise grabbed something and brought it down on her head!

 ***BANG!**

"Gwaagh~!" Fuka exclaimed with a bump beginning to form on her head, and as her eyes were spiraling. "W-Worth... it..."

 **Fukaziroh: 95%**

Seeing that her friends heath points had taken a small dwindle, it should've been obvious to have been worried. For LLENN's case, she however...

"Well, you got what yah deserved," LLENN silently muttered before picking her friend up and placing her in random chair that was _conveniently_ nearby.

"Thanks Katie," Louise thanked to the girl in question while giving her the frying pan back. "As for you, LLENN..."

"U-Umm... that would be- eh?" LLENN suddenly blinked while she just noticed that the lights had dimmed as a fine tune began playing. "W-What's happening?"

"Shouldn't you know this, LLENN?" Fukaziroh asked in disbelief – having _suprisingly_ just recovered from the blow she took to the head. "It's dancing!"

"A-Ah, right...," LLENN nervously muttered before noticing that her master hadn't moved one bit. "L-Louise? Shouldn't you be out there dancing with someone?" Louise remained silent, causing LLENN to wave her hands in front of her. "Hello~? Is Louise in there?"

"S-Stop that!" Louise exclaimed while lightly slapping her hands away. It was then that Louise lightly blushed before holding her hand out to her.

"E-Eh?" LLENN blinked for about the longest time – in reality it was only a few seconds – before realizing what she meant. "W-Wait, …with m-me?!"

Turing her head to the side, Louise spoke. "It wouldn't bother me to dance with you."

LLENN lightly blushed at that. "L-Louise..."

"Hey, hey! Is that anyway to ask a lady to dance?!" Fukaziroh exclaimed from her seat.

Louise pouted for a brief moment before speaking once again. "O-Okay, but just for today!" With a light bow, she spoke with the upmost sincerity of a noblewoman. "Will you, my young lady, please honor me with one songs' worth of a dance?"

LLENN blushed once more before sighing. "Fine, fine... I guess once dance wouldn't hurt." Gripping Louise's hand, the both of them made their way to the dance floor.

"Break a leg, champ~!" Fukaziroh exclaimed with her hands on her mouth.

Both the girls' eyes twitched for a moment before they had both reached their destination.

"Okay LLENN, you ready to go?" Louise asked with a smile.

"U-Umm, I d-don't know..." LLENN nervously muttered. "I-I've never really... d-d-danced with anyone before..."

"It's alright, LLENN. Just follow my lead, okay?"

"O-Okay..." LLENN slowly wrapped her right arm around Louise's waste while using the other to grip her right hand, and from there they started - step-by-step. "I-Is it like... t-this?"

"You're doing fine," Louise said – ignoring the fact that her familiar might've been a tad bit short to dance with – before lowering her head a small bit. "Y'know I believe you, right LLENN?"

"E-Eh, believe what?"

"That... you came here from a completely different world."

"Y-You're saying that now?"

"W-Well, I was kinda doubtful until now... actually no. That's a lie. Truthfully, I was only doubtful just until you showed me your capabilities as a fighter... actually – now that I think about it – you wouldn't describe yourself as a _fighter_ would you?"

"S-Sure, I wouldn't exactly call myself that, since I use a gun. So, I think a better interpretation of it would be to call me a 'gunner'."

"A gunner, huh? But, it's almost strange to think that y'know. I mean, you're able to run a great speeds, and you have a gun that would make the musketeers guns look like mere toys. It's that very weapon of yours – Darling P. from what you've told me – that tells me that it's a weapon from a world that's beyond this one. Seeing all this for myself, made me believe that what you were telling me was true."

"W-Well, I'm glad that you've believed me all this time Louise!"

"Of course," Louise muttered before lightly frowning. "So... do you want to go back?"

LLENN blinked for a second "Eh?"

"S-Sorry, I meant... do you want to go back to your own world?"

"O-Oh, that's what you meant...," LLENN sweat dropped for a moment before giving her a solid answer. "Yes, I do."

"I see...," Louise muttered while turning her head to the side. "Of course you would..."

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you so soon."

"H-Huh?" Louise blinked in disbelief. Didn't her familiar want to go back ASAP?

"I would like to go back, but – as of right now – that's not happening anytime soon. So, I still gotta keep an eye on my master, right?"

Seeing LLENN's cheerful smile had caused the mage to blush. "R-Right... H-Hey, ...LLENN?"

LLENN blinked once more. "What's up?"

"... thank you," Louise thanked with a smile. "You don't know how much that means for me to hear you say that..."

It was then, in the next moment, that LLENN felt light headed. Her heart began fluttering, and – in the bliss of the moment – LLENN closed her eyes as if sh was waiting for _something_ to happen. "Louise... I-I... I..."

For Louise, she welcomed it. Closing her eyes, Louise bent her head down and-

 ***SWOOSH!**

 ***Kiss~**

Her eyes soon, however, widened at the _familiar_ sensation of cold metal that was on her lips.

 **[Hey guys~! What'd I miss-, oh... I see...]**

"D-Darling P.?!" LLENN nervously exclaimed – her face as red as a tomato – at the now _revived_ gun that she held in her hands. "I-I-I-I-It's not w-what it l-looks like, I swear~!"

 **{ Now this is certainty a surprise! Apart from a familiar that serves as her masters dance partner, to think they'd want to go _that_ far? }**

"Too late Derflinger, way too late," Fukaziroh muttered from the sidelines before she stood up, hugged herself, and started swaying her hips from side to side. "To think that _another_ girl just up-and stole my best-friends' little heart~!"

 **[ LLENN... to think we had a special connection... ]**

"L-Louise, help me out here~!" LLENN exclaimed but with the only she got being a wand pointed directly at her and her gun. "N-No... w-w-wait... Louise... p-put the wand away... please!" Louise never did listen as she began chanting a spell, causing LLENNs face to scrunch up and sweat a fair bit. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO...!"

 _ **To this day, LLENN never figured out why she suddenly felt the need for someone to kiss her...**_

"FIREBALL~!"

"YOU CAN'T~!"

 ***BOOM~!**

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Play TV Version – [ To see the future , sung by _Karen Kohiruimaki – Kusunoki Tomori_ ]

* * *

Location: Unknown

"This is so boring!"

Nothing truly _important_ seemed to be happening at the moment as Pitohui and her squad mates – including M and three _others_ – had been waiting at the top of what seemed to be a mountain. Truly, the _woman of action_ hated having to just sit idly by with nothing to shoot.

"Hey, M. What're we even doing? We can't just stay here picking our butts while LLENN's somewhere out there. Come on, let's go look for her already!"

"Not yet," M replied.

"Huh, and why's that?" Pitohui questioned before she grinned. "Wait, don't tell me... you're map's not working, isn't it? With nowhere to turn to, you're just gonna chicken out like back in the first Squad Jam."

"I have a plan," M replied once again.

"What, you mean that scout you sent out a while ago? Give me a break, he hasn't been back in hours! He could've just up and abandoned us, right you three?"

"Contract says we follow orders," the nearest one answered with one of the others nodding. "If the leader says stay, we stay, and if he sent _him_ out there to scout the area, it'd be best that he makes sure not to defy that order."

"Is that so?" Pitohui said with furrowed eyebrows. She was staring to lose her patience, damn it!

"We don't need to look around aimlessly," M spoke up. "There's still the chance that LLENN's somewhere far from here, maybe not even here at all. Do you want to just waste time?"

"No~," Pitohui answered before making her way to M's side of the rock he was sitting on. "But I still don't want to die of boredom, and it's kinda getting tedious at this point."

"I know, but be patient. Like I said before, this is part of the plan, Pito. You're the one that wanted me to be the leader – again – so follow my lead."

The girl pouted for a brief moment before lightly sighing. "Alright, you win... for now. If that scout's not back by the next hour, I'm gonna go down that mountain and kill whatever I see."

"Have fun with that... but-"

"Hey, I'm back guys!"

Making his way up the mountain, their squadrons new... _recruit_ ...made his way up the mountain, albeit with sweat running down his face. Once finally making his way to the top, he immediately sat at one of the rocks and began panting.

"Phew, never... knew... that climbing... up a mountain... would be... that difficult!" The boy exclaimed with rubbing the sweat off from his face.

"Damn, he's sweatin' like a pig!" Pitohui remarked.

"Report," M spoke.

Blinking for a small moment, the boy understood that he needed to report his findings. "Y-Yes, sir! No sign of LLENN, but while I was out I heard gun fire and explosions."

"Gunfire?!" Pitohui happily exclaimed. "That's gotta be my LLENN! M, we need to roll out NOW."

"Hold your horses, Pito," M told off before looking back at the boy – who looked to be wearing a blue/white battle vest and brown pants, and who was equipped with only an RPG and a Glock for weapons – to find out more. "Did you follow the trail?"

"Y-Yes sir," The boy answered with a proud salute. "What I found in the area I searched was a log cabin, but that's not the important part." Fiddling around in his pocket, the boy presented a few used bullet cartridges. "I had found these scattered through most of the area, and they seem fresh."

Taking a hold of one the cartridges, M briefly analyzed it before smiling.

"Yo, M, what's with that smile?" Pitohui asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take a look for yourself," M said while holding it out.

Quickly gripping it into her hands, it took her a few moments until she realized what the caliber was. It was in that moment, that Pito's frowned formed into a smile... which then turned to a grin... and which finally formed into a grin that looked... scary to say the least. From there, she laughed. And it wasn't just any laugh, no – it was a maniacal laugh that only the evilest of witches would cackle. But she was no witch, by LLENN's own words she's this:

 **The Grim Reaper**

The boy sweat dropped, in fear that she would lash out at him – as from memory of the first time he met this woman in-game. "U-Umm, Ms. Pitohui, are you alright-?"

"This is great!" The girl exclaimed with still continuing to laugh. "This is lovely!"

The boy stepped back a small bit. "H-Hey, ...please don't kill me! I swear, this is all I found-!"

 ***peck~**

The boy suddenly shrieked a small bit before holding his cheek – realizing what had just happened. "M-Ms. Pitohui-?"

"Just Pitohui, boy," The girl said with a wink. "That's your reward for all your hard work, so be proud of yourself! Ok, O _tias_?"

"O-Oh, ...ok...Pitohui," The now name Otias said with a small blush. "S-So what now?"

"What we're gonna do should be obvious now that we have a lead!" Pitohui exclaimed before standing over the mountains edge. With this new found information, it was clearly obvious what they're gonna do next:

" _We'll find LLENN, even if we have to search through this whole god damn world just to find her._ "

With her word now final, Pitohui laughed more and more... her maniacal voice echoing deep throughout the mountains – mountains that were located smack down on the capital of **Tristain**.

* * *

 **Next time: Refrain**


End file.
